The Marvelous Misadventures Of Red
by Viper-berry
Summary: Red, an average and bullied teenager, moves to the Sinnoh Region where his mother enrolls him to a strange high school. Only for him to discover the students and teachers there can transform into Pokémon at will. He soon befriends a group of these kids who change his life forever; but their lives turn for the worse when they learn their world is soon about to be wiped out. FSI.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya. It's been a little while. So...my obsession for Pokémon increased a ton, and I've been itching to write some Poke fanfics. Here's my newest one, hope you like it and such, because I feel like I'm going to have fun with it.**

 **In this story, Red has never met Gold, Green or anybody until he enrolls in their school and the leading events change his life for the better. This fanfic was inspired by My Bride Is A Mermaid and Rosario + Vampire so some comedy might be similar to those anime. Not a ton, but a tiny bit similar.**

 **It'll be different, it's not a trainer and its Pokémon on a journey story, just to warn you now. So, yeah...read and enjoy. If you want...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Claimer: I own this story, ideas and plot.**

 **Genre: Humor/friendship/adventure.**

 **FULL SUMMARY: Red, an average and bullied teenager, moves to the Sinnoh Region where his mother enrolls him to a strange new High School called Sinnohkull Academy. Only for him to discover the students and teachers there can transform into Pokémon at will. He soon befriends a group of these kids who change his life forever; but all of their lives turn for the worse when they learn their world is soon about to be wiped out by an unknown and legendary enemy.**

 **-UmbreonNight.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Thud._

"Hey! Get the hell outta my way maggot!"

"S-sorry..."

Red flinched as he murmured the apology while he was shoved away from the older kid. He didn't mean to bump into him, he stumbled when another student pushed him in the crowd. Red shrunk as he made his way through the crowded halls, staring at the floor as he went; feeling the eyes of snickering teenage girls following him. They couldn't see his pained expression since he had his hood to his black hoodie over his head. But he gripped one strap to his back pack and tried to ignore the torment.

Red wasn't exactly a favorite in this high school. Sure, the teachers treated him alright; but the other kids either shunned him away, bothered him and their most favorite: bully him. They would even sometimes force him into fights Red didn't want to be in. Though he was very strong and fought back to defend himself. Other times, in the halls they would gang up on him; cornering the poor teen from all sides shouting horrible insults and throwing a few hits at him. He would silently sink to the ground and hide his face in his knees during this until teachers rushed in to make it stop. He didn't know why, he was just a regular sophomore...but he was always alone. Red didn't have friends here. The ones he thought were his friends though, he questioned because they also began treating him like crap a while ago. He didn't want to go to school most of the time, begging his mom to find a home schooling program for him. She did as pleaded however she told him there was none in their area. None that she could afford anyway.

Yes, he was quiet. And socially awkward. And overly shy. And maybe...suffered from depression since he was very young. But he didn't think he deserved all the suffering the other students gave him. And they knew what they did effected him physically and emotionally. It was an everyday thing here for him. The teachers did their best to keep it from happening, however it also occurred outside of school. His relationship with his father was God awful, which led to his mother in placing a restraining order against him for many terrible reasons. His dad hated him; and he's openly told them both that. He thought Red was pathetic and weak because of his conditions. The worse part was Red looked a lot like him minus the facial hair. So whenever he looked in a mirror he was painfully and constantly reminded he looked way too much like someone who loathed him. And he hated that his dad hated him...Red wanted his father to love him as he did his other siblings. Even after he was told one horrible incident his dad tried doing to him when he was a baby, which had his brother saving his life from. Red's older brother was in the military, so keeping in contact with him was almost impossible...their relationship though, was great, and Red missed him more and more each passing day. His two older sisters didn't want anything to do with him for reasons also unknown to him, and their other relatives lived far away. So he felt his brother and mother were his only two friends he's ever had. It has been this way his whole life. Red felt like the world hated him for some unknown reason, he couldn't help what he was born with.

With a sigh he entered his last classroom for the day. Taking a seat in the very back next to a window. His crimson red eyes stared dully at the outside scenery, and watched a Flygon soar through the sky. He pulled down his hood and shook out his shaggy black hair. Red sat in silence until their biology teacher strolled in. She gave him a sweet smile as she sat her supplies down.

"Hey Red, how've you been?"

"...I'm O-OK..."

His voice was so small it was barley audible. She frowned as she watched him. Pity was clear in her eyes "are you sure?...you don't sound like you are. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"...No...I'm fine..."

He gave her a fake small smile, and her expression told him it was a pathetic attempt. She saw the sad loneliness in his eyes but left it alone.

"Um...alright then, if you ever need to...you can come to me, kay?"

Red faintly nodded as other kids started entering the room. He turned away from them after resting his chin on his arm and stared out the window again.

One of the other bigger guys smirked upon seeing him. "Careful guys, the room just got darker in here!" the rest chuckled as Red slumped "alright, that's enough!" their biology teacher exclaimed. But the kid didn't stop there "so Red, how's your dad doing? Does he at least like you yet or what?"

At that...Red stiffened, hiding himself the best he could as he continued staring out the window. This guy's father, and his dad had known each other for years. So this student knew exactly how Red's father was like towards him. And he knew commenting something like that hurt him the most emotionally. Red stifled a tiny whimper as he heard their teacher shout the kid's name angrily and yelled for him to leave if he wasn't going to stop.

He eventually backed off and everybody settled as their lessons began. "OK...so we're going to pick back up where we left off on Poliwag evolution." their teacher turned on a smart board and started writing on it as the kids copied down the notes. Red did the same, resting his chin in the palm of his hand now. He glanced back at the board and yawned while the teacher gave her speech about the Pokémon before announcing they would have a test in the next few days.

Luckily for Red though, in another week he and his mother were moving from Kanto to Sinnoh. He was happy he didn't have to deal with this school's harassment and the local's torment much longer; but he prayed that wherever they planned to live in Sinnoh he didn't have to continue suffering from it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eighty minutes passed before the last bell rang. Soon Red was outside among hundreds of other kids, some with their Pokémon, dragging his feet and feeling like a zombie. He tiredly stared ahead at his bus until another boy his age roughly and purposely shove by him. Red caught himself as he glanced down, but then a short figure caught his eye. He gazed at it seeing it was a teenage girl, wearing her hair in a ponytail, glasses and braces with a plaid T-shirt and torn jeans watching him. She stiffened at his gaze while he solemnly waited for an insult of some sort. An awkward silence washed over them until she spoke.

"I uh...was in the last class with you, if you didn't notice. And I...heard what that guy said about you dad...was he?-"

Red didn't want to hear anymore. He quickly looked to the ground "just go away!...Please just...leave me alone..."

After a long pause he started walking away and the girl relaxed from her tense state. "Wait!" She pulled out a notebook from her bag and caught up with him. Red sighed seeing her again. "I was hoping he might of been joking. You forgot this by the way."

Red looked to the notebook and gingerly took it. "...Oh...thanks..."

"No problem!" the girl smiled "so um, how's life?"

"I'm moving...to Sinnoh..."

"Wait, really?"

"...Y-yeah...in another week..."

"Huh. Hm. Nice! Well, I hope you find everything you're looking for there."

"Me too...th-thank you..."

The girl grinned and she waved bye while making her way to her bus. Red watched her go for a second before boarding his. Soon, he was on his way home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ride was loud and obnoxious, the bus driver shouted at the kids in the back to sit and settle down a bit. Some of the boys threw remarks back as Red sat huddled in the corner of his chosen seat. He drifted in and out of a sleepy state until he gave in to it. Twenty minutes later, he woke when he felt the bus slowing again. Looking outside he got up and quickly made his way off the bus and into his driveway. Pallet Town was such a quiet little place, and he admitted he was going to miss it here. Professor Oak had moved on from this place, he didn't know where but he hoped to see the old man again; for he was one of the very little few who treated him like a human.

Red checked the mail then made his way inside. He didn't see his mother's car in the driveway so he assumed she was still at work. Red tossed his bag onto the dryer and ventured into the kitchen. He sniffed while pulling an orange bottle off a shelf and popped it open. He swallowed an antidepressant pill with some water then dug around the fridge.

He quietly ate some left over nachos on the couch. The only sounds that could be heard was the creaking the house made. When he was done he placed his plate on the coffee table in thought. He couldn't help in thinking about what the kid said about his father; and it brought tears to his eyes. He wanted to know what he could do to have his dad stop hating him...but he gave the impression there was nothing Red could possibly do. He was sorry he wasn't perfect. Red whimpered as the tears streamed down, he curled up on the couch sobbing silently as the emotional pain struck his heart. Red stayed that way, pulling a blanket over himself sniffling before trying to wipe some of the tears away. His hands shook as he held the blanket over his body, crying and listening to chirping Pokémon outside until he fell back asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ashley, Red's mother came home by the time it was dark. The moon was up, its beautiful light giving everything a light blue hue. Nocturnal Pokémon floated, scurried and flew around calling to one another as she made her way to the house. She found that all of the lights were off when she got inside; setting her items down she flipped on the main lights to the kitchen and living room. She yawned while checking her phone, then glanced around wondering where Red could be. She quietly strolled over to the couch, finding him snoring lightly, sleeping like a peaceful angel, and his cheeks were tear stained.

Ashley frowned. It was obvious he cried in his sleep, she didn't know why; but she had a heavy feeling it was because of those damn kids at school. Ashley watched his chest rise and fall before kneeling down next to him and lightly ran her hand through his hair. She felt so horrible knowing how sad and lonely he must of felt every day. All he wanted was to belong, just to have a friend or two...

Red stirred with a light grunt and cracked his eyes open after some time. Seeing that is was his mother when his vision focused, he gave her a light smile.

"Hi...Mum..."

Ashley returned the smile "did you sleep well? Sorry I woke you."

"It's OK. And a little I guess."

"Honey, what happened today?"

Red stiffened then huddled deeper under the blanket, thinking of what happened. "N-nothing...nothing...happened..."

"I can tell you were crying. Come on Red, tell me." she replied softly.

He lightly sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat. "...That guy...what's his face...he-he..."

Ashley nodded and Red knew she understood what this was going to lead to him telling her. Anger lightly fell over her face for a moment before she relaxed and sat there next to him. No matter what any of the adults did, those other students would not stop. It was as if they were brainless, not understanding what their warnings and punishments meant. It sickened her to her core. She didn't know why they were at her beloved son like they were either. Red was an innocent, adorable, shy, friendly and caring teenager.

She just didn't understand.

Was it because they somehow found out about his conditions? Or simply he was different? Or was it both?...

She just wanted for all of it to stop. Her poor, poor son...

"...Mum?..."

Ashley snapped out of her thoughts and glanced back at Red.

He stared back at her with concern clear in his red eyes "a-are you OK...Mum?..."

She stared at him for a second longer before giving him another small, warm smile. "I'm fine sweetie" she said, running her hand through his black hair again. "Are you sleeping here for the rest of the night? Or are you going to your room?"

"I'm staying here. I'm pretty comfy."

Ashley chuckled as he pulled the blankets over himself more. Glancing at the digital clock, she read it was 11:30 P.M. She stood up and gave him a quick peck on his forehead as he began falling back to sleep. Then she took care of his dish and turned off the lights, glad it would be Saturday tomorrow.

"I'm heading for bed, see you in the morning hon."

"Kay...good night then..."

"Night honey."

Red listened to his mother stroll to her bedroom and closed the door gently behind her. And soon he fell back into a deep sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Yeah, not a happy chapter. But I didn't know how to start it. It will get better though!**

 **I know Red's mother's name may not be Ashley, but it's easier than just calling her Red's mom all the time. I also know there's no roads or buses to Pallet Town really, but for this chapter there obviously had to be. So, tell me what you think if you want, just don't flame, friendly and light criticism is fine I guess.**

 ***Hugs Red tight and sobs disgustingly* I just love this kid!**

 **Red: *Hugs me tightly back***

 **OK, adios for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Red made himself busy packing the rest of his belongs in his room away. He looked around at the other boxes quietly; Red knew his mother wished she could afford a home schooling program, but she had barely saved enough money for the move and she wouldn't be able to after it. So he hoped things were less intimidating and better for both of them.

Other than that he wondered what it will be like...He's never been to Sinnoh before, or any other Region actually. Though he heard it was a beautiful place. It offered lots of sight seeing, which his mom liked to do often; Red also wondered what kind of Pokémon he would meet and what the people were going to be like there. After quite some time packing everything, he jumped into his bed, wrapped his arms around his pillow and buried his face into it. He could hear his mom walking around mumbling; and the bubble-like sounds their tablet's touch screen keyboard made when they texted on it.

Six days have passed. They would be leaving tomorrow.

His sophomore year just started, and he was about to leave everything he knew behind. But he didn't care. Like anybody would care he was gone around here. The bank bought their house back. Red gingerly touched a tender part of his upper cheek where he got struck by a punch from one of the boys at school again earlier today.

 _A girl had tricked him into talking to her, she acted like she was trying to seduce him; until her boyfriend appeared. He got angry, and shoved him away. During this Red saw her smirk from behind him as the bigger male shouted and yelled. All the other teenagers around them stared as he punched Red. The forced knocked him back into the lockers and the teachers came running. They broke the two up and both were sent to the main office. Where the boy protested further._

 _"That little shit was trying to!-"_

 _"Alright, that's enough! I have my suspicions that maybe your-" the principle was cut off._

 _"Bullshit! I know what I saw!"_

 _"...I didn't do...anything..."_

 _In the end the guy was suspended and Red was off the hook. But he felt deep humiliation as he inched his way out of the office. Kids were still staring and giggling as they past. He kept his gaze low on his way out. The nurse checked the spot. Nothing was broken, just a little swollen. She gave him an ice pack with a pain killer._

But even now it was still pretty tender.

Red got up when his mother called for him. He trudged down the hall and entered the kitchen. Since their flight was leaving early in the morning, the company Ashley called left a few of their box trucks in the driveway so there would be no rushing around. Ashley gently touched his cheek, making him slightly flinch and he eyed her somberly. She frowned with an apology then they began loading the boxes in the trucks.

"Oh! Red...I've got something to tell you."

"Um OK, what is it?"

"Your schooling there...I enrolled you to a high school called Sinnohkull Academy."

He paused what he was doing and gave her a confused glance. "S-Sinnohkull...Academy?..."

"Yup! I've been looking for schools for you since I've been saving for this, and came across its website. It's apparently a private school, but you don't have to wear a uniform for it. Which is different right? Anyway, I've been messaging the staff, well, mainly the principle and she said they've been trying to make changes to the place. I thought it'd be an interesting experience for you. Next I asked how strict their bullying laws were. She told me they were very strict; any incident would face immediate punishment-well, depending on how bad the incident is. But bullying leads to expels for the rest of the year."

"So how do kids pass their classes if they're expelled for the rest of the year?"

"She said they mail their class work and homework to their homes I guess. But whatever, she said it works and told me most of the kids there are pretty well behaved. And she also told me it's a pretty wild school to be in. In a good way! In a good way..." Ashley chuckled when she saw her son's slightly worried look. "Maybe you'll make friends there." Ashley added with a smile.

Red looked to the ground "...yeah...m-maybe..." he replied very quietly.

Ashley watched him for a minute before speaking up again. "I think this is the best part, the students are allowed to bring small Pokémon with them if they have any."

He glanced back up at her "oh really?"

"Mm-hm."

"That's...awesome..." a small smile found its way on his face, thinking of having his own Pikachu or Charmander in there with him. It did sound interesting, but the thing Ashley said about it being a wild place worried him for some reason.

"OK. I'll try it."

"Trust me when I say I looked long and hard in finding the best school for you. No more of this harassment and torment. But I...can't say it'll never happen there either."

"It's...it's fine...Mum...I know, thanks though..."

They two went in deep thought silently until Ashley pulled him in for a hug. Red stiffened startled, but quickly relaxed and embraced her back. He rested the side of his head on her shoulder staring at the ground and stayed that way for a long moment before letting go. "Come on, let's finish packing." Ashley finally grinned.

It took a half-hour to finish before they were able to settle back down inside. Red glanced around with another ice pack on his cheek; the house looked completely different when it's empty. He's never seen it like this because this is where he lived since his mom brought him home from the hospital when he was born. The two had left a couple of sleeping bags out on the floor.

Sinnohkull Academy...

Interesting name, sounded like the students had a lot of freedom for it being a private school there. He was most glad that he didn't have to wear a uniform.

Just... _no._

Augh. He hated uniforms.

It was pushing 10:00 P.M, Ashley was already crawling into one of the sleeping bags yawning like a Hippowdon. Red stayed leaning against the now bare wall, staring at the floor with his hands behind him. Ashley looked and saw he appeared nervous. He fidgeted on the spot and she chuckled with a smile lightly.

"Come on hon, you might want to get some shut eye now. You're gonna need the energy for tomorrow."

Red nodded slightly and started crawling into his sleeping bag. He then stared at the ceiling with the same nervous expression.

"Hey."

Red turned to Ashley, who gave him a thoughtful look.

"You can do it, I promise."

"...Thanks...Mum..."

She smiled again and said good night before turning over and quickly falling asleep. Red stayed awake and turned his attention to the window, staring at the moonlit scenery. It was a long while before his nervousness faded and he was able to fall into a deep slumber.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"RED! RED WAKE UP HON! WAKE UP NOW!"

Red jumped awake badly startled and looked around quickly. His vision was still trying to focus as he could hear Ashley racing around. Red moaned rubbing his eyes in his sitting position then yawned.

"NO TIME SWEETIE, YOU'VE GOT TO BE GETTING READY! OUR FLIGHT LEAVES IN A COUPLE OF HOURS!"

Red stumbled up and staggered around until he grabbed his clothes for the day and clumsily put them on. Soon, they were out the door and into their car with the box truck's drivers ready to go.

"The alarm didn't go off?..."

"I don't know why it didn't, I must of set it up wrong or something with out paying attention."

Red chuckled quietly and watched what was ahead of them. Out of curiosity, he leaned over to see how fast she was driving and saw the needle was near the eighty M.P.H mark. Well, the airport was a little bit of a drive, so he didn't question why she was driving so fast. Red peeked through the back window finding the truck drivers trying to keep up. He imagined them having frightened and confused faces as they watched how fast she was driving at the moment. Next he thought he heard a siren piercing the air, which made him think they were now being pursued by an officer but glancing to the side he saw that it was just an ambulance racing by on the other highway.

An hour-half later they were at the airport. The truck drivers were quick in boarding their boxes on the plane and storing their car away. Ashley and Red rushed in line for their flight; they waited for another half-hour before they entered the plane. Ashley stole another look at him and once again found him even more nervous. She giggled.

"Right! You've never been on an airplane before."

"H-have you ever...been on one?..."

"I have. Lots of times, most of those times were before you were born."

"Is it?-"

"Scary? Your first time will be. Just hang in there and don't think about Final Destination."

Ashley burst out laughing at Red's wide-eyed, shocked expression. The scene from the horror movie when the plane blew up flashed through his head, and it made him slightly afraid.

"No worries, no worries, I'm just kidding! We'll be fine!"

Red tried to relax and stared out the window in slight embarrassment as Ashley continued giggling heartily. Not long passed, and the plane began moving across the ground until it tilted upwards and soared for the sky. The shaking and bumping made Red grip the arm to his seat tightly while Ashley rubbed his shoulder. Anxiety built up inside him and his breath quickened. He wasn't a fan of heights, or thinking of a plane blowing up, so Ashley proceeded to calm her panicky son down while a flight attendant walked towards them. She glanced down at the two and smiled.

"First time?"

Ashley looked up at her with a chuckle "yeah." She saw a Skitty sitting on the attendant's shoulder. The little Kitten Pokémon purred at the sight of her looking at it as its companion rubbed its forehead. "He's not allergic to any Pokémon is he?"

"No, why you ask?"

"My Skitty likes to help calm people down when on their first trip on a plane. It really works, would you mind if it did the same for him?"

"Sure! He loves Pokémon."

"Kay then! Go ahead Skitty."

"Skit!" It ran across her outstretched arm, Ashley watched it walk across the back of their seats and hop into Red's lap. "Skit! Skit!" it pawed at his face purring. Red, unaware of the short conversation, opened his eyes to find the adorable creature sitting on his lap and staring up at him smiling.

"Skitty!"

Red gently placed his hands on either side of it, then glanced at his mother. She nodded in approval as the attendant walked away so Red gingerly started petting it. He grinned when it started purring again.

"Hey little guy."

"Skit!"

The Skitty cuddled up closer into his chest and he held it snugly. He chuckled lightly as it licked his cheek and playfully batted at his hand. Red talked softly and sweetly to it as Ashley watched the adorable scene. She too chuckled at the cuteness before checking her cellphone for any new messages. There was one hundred-fifty other people on board a twenty-two hour flight. But she relaxed knowing Red's anxiety would be at bay during the trip to their new lives.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ashley strolled back to her seat from the restroom finding Red sleeping with the Skitty snoozing away with him. His chin rested gently on its head, she loaded the camera on her phone and snapped a photo. Smiling with satisfaction, she sat back down and stared out the window past Red, watching clouds float away and Skarmory fly by.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Red was gently shaken awake and he could feel the plane landing. He glanced outside seeing that dusk had arrived before looking around for the Skitty. He found it perched of the flight attendant's shoulder as she rubbed its chin. Skitty gave him a little wave as the attendant giggled at its cuteness. Red felt disappointed that the Skitty had to go, but soon he was leaving the plane, saying bye and take care to the Skitty, who gave a small mew in reply and to its owner.

Outside he spotted some Murkrow flying for the trees. The two checked out of the airport, a large **"Welcome To Sinnoh!"** billboard sat out front. Red could hear every sound for miles before catching up to his mom. They found a hotel not far away and checked in for the night.

Morning quickly came and they were on the road to what Ashley said was called Sunyshore City. The box trucks were close behind, Ashley was able to get her car back sooner that she thought. When they got there they looked around in awe at how huge it was. Sky scarpers towered over everything, malls, unfortunately, heavy traffic, restaurants, theaters and a lot more. Red checked out the sidewalks as they drove by, seeing hundreds of people out and about, a lot of them were with Pokémon; petting, playing and walking with them as they had happy expressions on their faces. Wingull and Pelipper soared through the skies towards the ocean. Which the city had a beautiful sight of. As they continued on, Red watched Seel dive off rocks and into the water. Lines of trees soon blocked his view of the ocean so he looked ahead at the now mildly heavy traffic. Their GPS kept them on course well so not much longer, they came upon a nice-looking neighborhood. Ashley looked around carefully, turning the music down to focus better. Then she grinned when she spotted a two-story light grey house. It was beautiful on the outside. It had a tiled walk way, garage and a paved driveway as far as Red could see. There was another car parked there, and he saw a business man standing outside waiting for them. There was a Luxray by his side, and he smiled with a wave as Ashley and the three box trucks drove in.

Everybody got out and Red found himself hesitating when he saw the Luxray staring intimidatingly at him.

"Oh it's alright! She won't bite!" the business man comforted.

So Red slowly left the car's side and silently followed his mother. They day was warm, clear and sunny. The sun blared down on everything as a light breeze blew. Red could hear and smell the salty ocean waves and he looked down to find Luxray still watching him carefully. He's never seen a Luxray before, his hand slightly moved to pet her; the Pokémon eyed it which made him quickly freeze. "You can pet her, she's friendly. She's just observing you since she's meeting someone new." The business man assured.

Red blinked and nodded, before cautiously kneeling down in front of the Electric-type. They stared into each others' eyes as Ashley spoke with the man. Nervously, he brought his hand up in front of the Luxray's nose, she sniffed it before just staring unblinking at it. Red glanced down shyly for approval. Confirming that this was just another innocent human boy, the Luxray hesitated at first, but then inched forward to where her nose was touching his hand. Red looked up to the acceptance and slowly smiled. He stroked her mane, causing her to smile at the good feeling. Red continued petting her before her trainer announced he was going to show them around.

"Wh...what kind of Pokémon is she?..." Red asked on their way inside. "Hm? Ah, she's a Luxray. Rescued her as a Shinx pup. Her story is long and sad however...I don't think you really want to know." the man answered.

"Lux..." she muttered, strolling over and nuzzling into his leg as he scratched behind her ear. Ashley giggled "well she really loves her owner, doesn't she?"

"I like to think Pokémon choose you, so they own you. The trainer or owner doesn't own them. Know what I mean?"

Red and Ashley nodded.

"But yes...I love her. Very much. Right Luxray?"

She closed her eyes with a smile "Lux!"

"Right! Now, shall we begin?"

And so they spent the next hour during the tour of the house. Not only was the outside beautiful, the inside was too. Red chose a room upstairs where he could partially see the ocean. There was a basement, to which Ashley liked since it could be used for extra storage. There was a total of three bedrooms upstairs, an extra storage room they could also use as a computer area, two large bathrooms, a large kitchen with an island in the middle of it and living area, dining room and a back room they could put their washer and dryer in. There was an indoor porch too. Outback, there was a small pond surrounded by a beautiful garden, and a small waterfall leading to the pond. There was a forest behind all of it, and served as the base of the mountains. A rocky ledge could be seen. Also, a little white shed sat nearby, and there was a large outdoor porch they could walk on from the kitchen.

Red really liked it. And his mother loved it. So she signed the contract and her and the man shook hands. Minutes later, He tipped his hat to them with a warm grin as he and Luxray made their way out the door with a call of "hope you like the Sinnoh Region!". The box truck drivers began moving their belongings in as Ashley pointed to where she wanted the furniture. Red continued looking around at the amazing house; it was much bigger than their old home, then he rushed over to help the men with everything.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Mum...How did you...h-how'd you find this place?..."

"The same way I found what school I decided to enroll you in. But obviously in a different site" Ashley replied, putting silverware away as he placed the dishes in various shelves. The drivers managed to move everything in with the help of their Machamp and Lucario. So now they were just sorting everything out.

"Do ya like it?"

Red nodded eagerly and continued putting stuff away. He slowed for a moment as he stared at a wall.

"I wonder...what it's like...to be a...Pokémon..."

"Hm? Why?"

"I don't know. I've always wondered that. Maybe it's because...because they have awesome powers and are capable of anything. While humans like me can do nothing..."

"That's me included." Ashley reminded.

Red sighed before deciding to change the subject. "So when do I...start?"

"School? Um, in a few days. The principle messaged me again, you ride bus seven. The driver of it knows this area so it shouldn't be too hard for either one of you to figure things out."

"And where are you going to work at?"

"Eh, don't know yet. I'm going to start looking after a little bit more unpacking tomorrow. Hopefully it won't be very hard."

Red nodded again. Then he started thinking of Sinnohkull Academy once more. Since he was a step closer to it, he got a bit excited and nervous at the same time. Another one of his wonders is what it looked like. The time would come sooner than he thought he supposed.

Sometime passed and they had organized most of everything downstairs. They decided to wait for tomorrow for the box truck drivers to come back and help them with the furniture upstairs.

Red stretched his body out as he walked around, it took most of the day to get what they needed to get done for now. The first signs of Dusk were once again approaching. Ashley looked outside at the wonderful scenery. "Hey Red."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go for a walk? You know, to check the neighborhood out a little bit?"

"Oh uh...sure." he smiled.

The mom and son ventured outside, Red glanced at Ashley and could see by her expression she was proud of what she accomplished. He smiled as they walked together.

"Hey Mum?..."

"Mm?"

"Thank you...for all of this..."

"You're welcome kiddo."

From up above on the rocky ledge, an Absol stood staring down at them as they went. It watched curiously in dead silence, the wind gently blowing through its fur, eyes unblinking.

Red felt like he was being watched. He observed his surroundings before turning around to look at the rocky ledge but found nothing there.

He stared at it for a second more before shrugging, shaking the feeling off and moved on.


	3. Chapter 3

An alarm clock beeped loudly in Red's new bedroom. The teenager snorted with a twitch upon hearing the obnoxious noise. He tiredly glared at the device from underneath his blankets and pillows before slapping his hand around lazily to turn it off. Red managed to do so with a hit from the side of his fist and turned back over for more rest.

His eyes opened fully when he remembered.

Oh right.

Today's his first day at Sinnohkull Academy.

A small whine escaped his throat in protest of getting up. He rolled onto his back and checked the time. 4:30 A.M. He still had an hour-half so might as well make use of it. Red sat up, hanging his feet off the bed. Those few days have passed quickly, and they were still arranging everything in their new home. His bedroom was almost done, and during their spare time his mother bought everything he needed for school.

He felt bad she kept spending all of her money on him since she found a job yesterday, and was being greatly paid each day during her training there; he really wanted to help her by getting a job of his own he was old enough to work, but because of the conditions he had it was very hard in searching for one. He got up, went to the bathroom then made his way downstairs. His stomach growled as he entered the kitchen and he started scavenging around for breakfast. Ashley was still asleep in her room. Red gazed outside with a huge yawn at the beautiful colors of the dawn sky. He shuffled over to the medicine cabinet and gulped down an antidepressant. He was tired of taking these; he wished his conditions would just go away.

With a sigh he placed the orange bottle back in the cabinet and closed the door to it. Red turned around when he heard shuffling and Ashley appeared rubbing an eye. "Eh…morning…"

"I thought you would sleep in?" Red asked while nibbling on a chocolate chip muffin. "Can't sleep anymore. 'Sides, I need to start finishing unpacking" she yawned "…only two more boxes and that's it. Ah ha ha…"

"Mum…you shouldn't…you shouldn't push yourself so hard. If you need more sleep then go, you've got all day…"

"Yeah guess you're right."

"Oh I uh…have another question about Sinnohkull."

"Shoot."

"Did the principle tell you…h-how long the days are?..."

"Seven to two-forty five. You ride the same bus to and from, if you're wondering that too."

"OK."

"Nervous?"

He shrunk. "…Y…yeah…"

Ashley chuckled lightly "don't worry sweetie, you'll be alright." Red shyly smiled at her as she started to make some coffee. The time passed quickly; Red got ready. He slung his back pack over his shoulder with his eyes downcast standing by the front door. "Good luck Red, love you." Ashley called on his way out.

"L-love you too Mum…"

He gently closed the door behind him and walked to the end of the driveway. Sitting on a rock next to their mailbox, he swallowed the small lump in his throat and tried to ignore the tightening in his chest. He could hear traffic in the distance as he took a look around at the other houses. Then, he heard shouting and laughing ahead of him. Gazing in the direction across the street, Red saw a small group of kids his age walking together; possibly to their own school. Two boys wrestled as they went, and the others continued laughing at either them or some joke one of them made…he guessed. They didn't seem to notice him. Red watched them go until they were barely in his sight, and looked down at the ground. The familiar heavy feeling of loneliness washed over him and he thought it must be nice having close friends. Five minutes later, Red heard the roar of an engine coming closer. He glanced to his right and spotted a large green bus. His nervousness increased when it started to slow down, the words Sinnohkull Academy and seven were painted on either sides of it. The bus came to a stop next to him and the doors opened.

"You're the new kid?" the driver called out.

Red shyly nodded.

"Well alright then, get on." Red hesitated but managed to force himself on. He chose a seat in the first row then looked behind himself to find fifteen other kids in the back. Some were sleeping, others were on devices and the rest were staring at him curiously. Red turned to face the front. An Espurr sat on the dashboard eating a Poke puff while the bus moved along. "So what's your name?" the driver asked, stroking the Espurr's head. It smiled with crumbs on its face. "R…Red…"

"Red huh?"

Red flinched before nodding again.

"Interesting name…Folks call me Shiro. You can do the same. And this here's my Espurr." The Espurr handed its Poke puff out to Red as he giggled at the offer. "No I'm OK. But thanks Espurr." He assured.

Espurr stared at him with big purple eyes unblinking for a while, before eating the rest of its snack. "So where you from Red?" Shiro asked. "From Kanto…it's only me and my Mum…"

"Hm! And your dad?"

"…He stayed behind…"

Shiro nodded. "Well, I hope you enjoy Sinnohkull Academy. I've been one of their drivers for many years. That school…that school is something else, I'll tell you right now. " Red watched him cautiously, not aware of the small sharp-toothed grin on his face. "Uh…what do you mean by that?"

"You'll see. So, what grade are you in? And how old are ya?"

"I'm a sophomore. And I'm sixteen."

Red noted Shiro never looked through the mirror or over his shoulder to look at him. The Espurr leaned back on its finger-less hands with its eyes closed and slightly kicked its legs in composure. Red fidgeted in his seat tucking his lips in. His red eyes glanced out the window to the passing scenery until the bus stopped. Red watched as three more kids got on; they all said hello to Shiro until their attention was turned to him. He shyly waved as they observed while passing by and the bus once again moved on.

"…So how long's the…ride?..."

"Twenty-five minutes."

"Hm."

There wasn't much to talk about after the two discussed about Kanto and a little about their lives. So Red huddled in the corner of his seat staring out the window. It really was beautiful here. He tried rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he was interrupted by the Espurr when it squeaked and hopped on top of the seat. "Careful Espurr." Shiro said. Red smiled and gingerly picked the small Pokémon up. "Well are you cute huh?" Red quietly commented.

Espurr stared back at him. "…Esp."

"I wish I could understand you…" Red sighed, gazing down.

For the rest of the ride, Red and Espurr sat together. He rubbed its belly; and in return Espurr gave him love bites on his hand. He must of not paid attention to where they were going, because when he glanced around outside they were surrounded by very strange-looking trees which heavily gave the feeling of isolation. Finally, the bus was pulling into a long driveway. And looking up, Red saw a building they were passing. He sat up straight, holding Espurr close to his chest with its legs dangling against his body. His eyes widened at the sight.

The building was very large and mahogany in color. It sat in a clearing with the ocean not far behind it. He saw large window panels up front; and there were five sections of the building linked together. But the main link towered above all the rest. The bottom was that mahogany color while the top was white. There was a mascot of the legendary Pokémon Arceus hanging on the front of it. Several other buses were lined up in front as they let their passengers off; there were hundreds of other kids, just like in any other high school. Both parking areas were half-filled with cars, motorcycles, trucks and jeeps. There were also a few bicycles chained to bike fences in the front. A tall Sign stood beside the drive in and SinnohKull Academy faded in and out on it as colors flashed. As the bus made a turn, Red managed to catch a glimpse of what looked like a couple of large battle fields out back. He spotted other kids roller skating and skate boarding around and he smiled when he saw others playing with small Pokémon like Bulbasaur, Snivy, Froakie and more. Then he quickly became nervous again, when the bus came to a stop. A frown pulled at his face and he hugged Espurr tighter. The students out back made their way off; some gave him curious glances as others looked at him funny. Red shied away from them and let everyone else pass. He handed Espurr back to Shiro who wished him a nice first day. The bus drove away after Red got off; he fidgeted when he felt the looks he was getting.

From the corner of his eye he saw some were…sniffing?

Red shyly glanced at them as he made his way through, but he thought his mind was just playing tricks on him since they were only just standing there now. When he got inside, he saw that the halls were much more spacious. The lockers looked brand new; a trophy case was engraved in one of the walls while graffiti covered the rest. Bulletin boards were nailed on either side beyond the front double doors. Red slowly made his way in looking around. That is when a kid roughly shoved by him, making him stumble.

"Oh hey! Sorry dude!" The kid called from over his shoulder.

Red gave him a small smile saying it was alright, and then he saw a woman standing by the door holding some papers and watching him warmly. "You're Red, am I right?" Red nodded slowly. The woman chuckled "well follow me and I'll get you started."

He did as requested and it turned out it was the main office. But he was amazed when he saw other staff members using holograms instead of regular desktops. A fish tank was engraved in one of the walls were he could see Magikarp, Krabby and other small aquatic Pokémon swimming and crawling around inside. He passed a sleeping Buneary on his way into her office. She closed the door behind him while he sat himself down and looking out the window, there was the ocean. She sighed also sitting down. "Let's begin shall we? So you already said your name is Red, sixteen and a sophomore." She looked through the papers in her hand. "Your mother's name is Ashley; I have been the one she was messaging as we made the progress of enrolling you here. My name is Mrs. Alakai. Principle of Sinnohkull. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Not at the-uh-well…"

Mrs. Alakai waited patiently. Red fumbled with his hands trying to think of questions. The woman before him chuckled again "quite the shy type aren't you? That's alright; everyone gets nervous in new places at first."

"I'm-I'm sorry…"

"Nah don't be kiddo. But I have a question for you. Did you bring your schedule and ID we mailed to you?" Red nodded and fumbled through his bag before pulling out the orange envelope. She gently took it and examined the paper. "Well, looks like your first class is workshop wellness with Mr. Dialby in the E wing." She smiled "he's a great guy. Good class. I'll have someone take you around for the first week or so. Sound good?"

Red nodded.

Mrs. Alakai examined the medical papers. "No allergies…but…" she pointed an index finger upwards "you have depression, anxiety, and social awkwardness." Red shrunk with every condition she read out loud and she glanced at him. Noticing how ashamed he looked, she rubbed his arm "Hon…it's OK, it's information the nurses here need to know about. There's nothing wrong with having issues like this. Do you take medication for these though?"

"…At…at home…"

"I understand." She looked through the papers some more. Minutes passed before he was let out of the office, Mrs. Alakai assigned a man whose name was Mr. Smith to guide him around. Mr. Smith greeted him before they made their way for the halls, Red followed close behind while the man talked to him as they went. When they made it to the E wing, Red was awe stricken at the structure. There was a large statue of an impressive Garchomp in the middle of the large room, off to the side was a small water fountain where some Marill were splashing around in as kids threw coins into the water. They laughed as the Marill got one of the girls wet and she let out a strangled yell of surprise. Mr. Smith pointed to where the school store was, and explained some of the after school programs. He then told Red about the high school dances and such, as they made their way down another hall. A boy was wrestling with a girl as she shouted at him with a smile and he laughed heartily, two other guys made a toast before chugging down their energy drinks. Finally, they stood in front of a classroom, a little sign on one of the windows told it was workshop wellness: room three hundred.

Red stuttered as he thanked Mr. Smith. The older man nodded replying "you're welcome" before making his way back to the main office. Red very hesitantly opened the door, swallowing another lump in his throat. He peered in seeing about fourteen other students and the teacher looking to see who was coming. Red slowly moved forward, shyly eyeing everyone as he stood by the door.

"Ah! You're Red! I'm Mr. Dialby! Welcome, pick any seat you like."

Red nodded slightly as he quietly inched his way to an open desk in the back. And again he thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he thought he saw a couple of the girls in there sniffing at him. The teacher was young, tall and athletic, and he checked Red off the attendance list. Red sat there quietly as Mr. Dialby introduced the teen to everyone before he began explaining what they did in this classroom.

"…He's…"

"…Isn't he?..."

"-Man?"

Red couldn't make out everything what the other students were mumbling, but Mr. Dialby hushed them up and quickly went on to their lessons. They all moved out back to the work shop area and Red watched as the kids all pulled out their projects, some looked like little houses they could keep out outside for Pokémon like Zubat or Emolga, as others carried out much bigger house-like structures. Red's eyes widened when he saw one of the guys easily lift one onto his shoulders and carry it across the room like it was nothing.

"…I-is he on…steroids?..."

Mr. Dialby burst out laughing, startling Red. "No, no, he's able to carry stuff like that because he's a-" the teacher stopped when the phone on his desk rang. "Hold that thought. Uh, pick a group to work with if that's alright Kay?"

He rushed to pick up the phone as Red nervously glanced around, feeling small.

"Hey! You can come over here and work with us if ya want!"

Red turned his attention to a girl who was waving him over. He hesitated at first but eventually ventured over. "So, you're new…what's your name?" the girl asked. Red stuttered his identity, to which one of the guys in their group laughed at.

"Red?! Seriously?! Your parents couldn't come up with an actual name for ya- _ **AAAAUUUUGGGHHHHOOOWWWW!**_ "

The second girl of their group poked him in the eyes. "Shut ya damn face and show some respect for once Jasper!" she scolded as the guy, Jasper, ran for a corner and began sobbing disgustingly in it. Red had greatly shrunk at the outburst, burning a hole into the floor from discomfort. "Yo, forget him. He can be an ass to anyone who's new." The second guy told him with half-opened eyes. "So…that's Jasper, Kylie," he pointed to the girl who assaulted Jasper's eyeballs. She waved at him with a smile "Daniel and my name's Drake."

Red nodded with a small smile of his own. "So we've been working on a little house for Starlys." Daniel explained, gesturing to the project in process; which was coming out nicely. "This ain't a hard class at all it's fun, I'm sure you'll like it."

"OK…"

Then the three caught Kylie sniffing at Red, who took a step back as he watched her strangely. She smirked "you smell goo-ep!" Drake lightly smacked the back of her head. "Kylie? Why now?"

"'Cause he does." Red didn't see her slyly lick her upper lip after her reply.

"Why is Jasper sobbing away in the corner again?" Mr. Dialby loudly questioned when he came in and saw Jasper doing just that. Red, Daniel and Drake all turned to Kylie who held her thumb and pinkie up and shook her hand.

The class went smoothly. Drake, Kylie and Daniel had a good laughing fit when Jasper accidentally smashed his thumb with a hammer which made him shout a Spanish word for some odd reason in pain. Red chuckled lightly as they continued on with the little wooden house.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Class periods were the same at his old school. Eighty minutes each. He was glad he could actually breathe when he walked through the halls. And the day was going well. Mr. Smith was always there for when he was switching classes. But during a break, Mr. Smith showed him where his locker was, then told him to stay put for he had to go help a fellow staff member with some heavy supplies he spotted far down the hall.

Red smiled, he was already starting to like it here. He was on his way to his fourth period at the time. He looked up at a clock on the wall which read 11:00 A.M. Then he turned to his locker and proceeded to open it and stuffed some of his belongings inside.

Red heard an intimidating, deep chuckle behind him.

"So you're a new kid?"

Red flinched and stiffened, he turned around finding himself staring up at a much bigger student staring him down. He swallowed "y…yeah…"

"Really? Well, Hello from Sinnohkull," the guy began as the other teenagers around them started to go quiet and watch them.

 _'…Not this again…please…'_ Red begged in his head as he looked off to the side confronted. The guy had a half-grin plastered on his face with one eye squinted. "Where ya from then eh? Can ya show me how tough you are? 'Cause if you wanna survive in Sinnohkull with me around-"

"…I-I don't…want to…"

"Hm? What was that? Ya don't want to? Well to bad!" the guy shoved him hard, Red stumbled a good distance away from his locker. "You're gonna show me what you're made of whether you like it or not; I'm an alpha around here you scrawny maggot!" He shoved Red again and this time sends him tumbling to the floor. Red stared at the ground sadly as he tried to get back up, but had to dodge an incoming fist which made small cracks in the tiles. Red was alarmed at his strength and he scrambled while the other kids watched to see what else would happen. Mr. Smith yelled for the crowd to move out of the way, as another teacher did the same on the other side, but they were completely ignored when all of the kids started yelling when Red was attacked again.

Red gasped for air when he tried moving away from him. This time, the guy left a large dent in a locker. He cackled as he attacked again shouting about how good Red was at running away. Red tripped over himself and fell onto the hard floor again. He braced himself for the hit as the larger teen advanced on him quickly.

Suddenly, there was a flash of something teal and white. And Red's attacker was thrown clear across the hall away from him. Red looked up in surprise from where he was sitting and sees a small girl wearing a teal tank top and white shorts facing away from and standing before him. She had blonde hair worn in a pony tail and a small built body. Red quickly got up, same as the boy, who snarled at the female.

He came rushing at her with a yell, and she got ready. Red heard her snicker and she leaped upwards as the guy's fist crashed down to the floor again seconds after where she was standing. The girl did a flip in midair, amazing Red, then came back down upside down and clutched both sides of the guy's head where they met eye to eye.

"That's it woman, I challenge you to a battle!"

Red blinked. A battle? A Pokémon battle? Right here?

Red heard her speak.

"Awe I don't wanna fight, I wanna play."

Immediately, she quickly brought her legs down before he could react, and spin kicked him away. He twirled as he flew at a fast speed, crashing into the opposite wall. The girl safely landed on her feet as the crowd cheered.

Red stared at her in complete amazement. Her light brown eyes were full of determination.

The guy growled loudly and angrily as he emerged from the rubble he caused when hitting the wall. Then his eyes darkened staring at her. And to Red's confusion, a green and black hue surrounded his body.

"You might wanna back up for this…" A girl warned, pushing Red closer to the lockers behind them. Red continued watching with wide eyes as the hue around the guy glowed into a bright light, engulfing his body. Seconds later, the black and green light vanished. An angry and challenging Tyranitar stood where he was.

Red froze. Unblinking.

What the hell…

Did he?...

Did he just turn into a Tyranitar?!

Red tore his eyes away from the Dark-Rock-type and to the girl again. She smirked with her eyes closed cracking her knuckles. And soon, a yellow hue which also turned into a light and engulfed her body transformed her into a Pikachu in the same amount of time.

Which left Red speechless.

The Tyranitar came charging with a mighty roar, ready to shoot a dark pulse. Pikachu released an electro ball, the Pokémon's moves collided with one another and everyone else shielded themselves when they exploded, creating smoke. Red cracked his eyes open just in time to see Pikachu leap out from the smoke with an iron tail, she came crashing down at Tyranitar. But he caught her by her tail and chucked her into a wall. At this point everybody was shouting and cheering both Pokémon on. Red watched in great worry as Tyranitar attacked again.

Pikachu shook the impact off and created another iron tail. This time it hit him right in the stomach, sending Tyranitar into a shocked state and wide-eyed as he was slammed into the floor. Pikachu spun multiple times using the same move on the bigger Pokémon, until Tyranitar slapped her away. He got up with another roar and attacked with a shadow ball. Pikachu defended herself with a powerful thunder attack, destroying the shadow ball and striking her opponent. Tyranitar raged as he raced at her with rock tomb. She skillfully dodged and tripped him with the tip of her tail. Now, down on his stomach, he went to get up again; however Pikachu ran up his back, attacked him with another iron tail, and then electrified his entire body with another thunder.

Tyranitar stopped moving clearly unconscious. Pikachu hopped off as the lights from both of them engulf their bodies once more. Back in their human forms the guy twitched in pain and exhaustion and submitted to defeat. The girl placed her foot on his head.

"Know your place bitch!"

And with that all the kids screamed and cheered at her victory. All of them but Red, who stood among them with wide eyes at the two in deadly, outrageously shocked silence. Arms limply to the sides. He couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't move…

They're Pokémon…

They're freaking Pokémon…

In human disguise…

Which means everyone else around him right now are too…

"ALRIGHT! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Everybody drew their attentions in the opposite direction while they quiet down as two more adults approached. One was Mrs. Alakai, another was a tall man with spiky blonde hair, sunglasses on his head and a muscular built. "What happened here?" Mrs. Alakai demanded as she eyed Mr. Smith who stiffened.

"He attacked that kid with the red eyes and black hair for no reason at all. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing!" the girl answered, pointing at Red who also stiffened.

The man glowered the disguised Tyranitar, who was now weakly staring up at them with a very swollen lower lip, bruised eyes and several other injuries. "Humph! With that said, you two are coming to the office with us to discuss this further. YOU!" he stuck a finger at Red who visibly flinched.

"You're coming too. You were part of this."

Red shivered as he awkwardly ventured from the crowd. He followed from behind them as Mr. Smith told the other students to go to their next classes.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So exactly, WHY did you go and attack him Nicolai?" Mrs. Alakai demanded the Tyranitar. Nicolai laughed "you should know how I am ma'am. I strike fear into the hearts of everyone, especially-"

"That is _no_ excuse to do such a thing. In fact that's just ridiculous!"

The girl leaned against the wall with arms crossed between Red and Nicolai who sat in some seats. Nicolai took quite the beating alright, he looked completely crippled for life. Red was staring down at his lap trying to process what had happened and what he saw. He knew this was no dream; he stayed that way dumbstruck until he heard the man speak up.

"And you! What did you do to start this?"

Red fumbled with his words, causing him to stutter greatly which embarrassed him. He tried to speak through his nervousness until the girl stopped him.

"He didn't do anything dad!"

Red gazed up at her as she stared at the man right in the eyes.

Wait…dad?

"I was passing by and he was just putting stuff in his locker. Then this jackass showed and started the fight!"

The man took in this information. "Yellow…it's good you defended him, but you know better. You should have gotten a teacher, or me."

"Awe, but that's no fun." She smirked.

"Yellow!..."

Mrs. Alakai cleared her throat. "Right then. With all of this out of the way, Nicolai, you are expelled for making such an unnecessary act. I'm calling your parents and they will be informed what happened."

Nicolai growled and glared at Red. "Tc! Whatever…"

The man sneered "But if you EVER!" his shout made all three of them jump and his grip on the desk caused cracks in it. "TOUCH OR ATTACK MY LITTLE GIRL AGAIN, I PROMISE YOU WHEN I SAY I'LL GIVE YOU A BEATING YOU WON'T SOON FORGET! MY APE SHIT RAGE WILL LEAVE YOUR GRAND CHILDREN'S CHILDREN CRIPPLED FOR LIFE AND YOU'LL FIND THAT YOUR NIGHTMARES ARE A peaceful and happy place." He ended with an innocent and happy look on his face.

Red, Yellow and Nicolai didn't dare move as they stared at him in intense silence.

"That's enough Surge." Mrs. Alakai calmly said; she glanced up at Red and Yellow with a small warm smile. "You two are free to go. We'll take care of the rest from here." Red nodded a little too eagerly and the pair ventured out of the main office. Red cast another look at the man, who appeared looking like he had rabies with glowing red eyes and towered over the now frightened and cowering Nicolai as Mrs. Alakai sweat dropped.

Red hurriedly looked around himself to find the girl gone. So he dragged his feet in a dazed, confused and shocked state as he searched for Mr. Smith.

The teachers…the kids…

They're all Pokémon…

This was a school for Pokémon taking on human forms…

What were they going to do with him if they found out he's entirely human?

"Hello."

Red jumped greatly out of his thoughts. Breathing heavily he glanced to the side seeing the girl staring at him. He stared back in pure shocked silence, and she giggled at his expression. "Surprised aren't you?"

"…Uh…I…I-I…you…"

She giggled again and strolled over to him. Red gulped before asking "a-are…you…OK?..."

"Eh, I'm fine. Didn't hurt that bad."

"Y…ou…"

"What?"

"Thank…you…"

"Hey! No problem! My name's Yellow, you?"

"…Red…This…you…I…"

"Yep, I'm a Pikachu. Everybody here's a Pokémon. So, what kind are you Red?"

"I-I'm not…." He whimpered.

Yellow frowned, the sniffed him. "Oh wait…you're the human they chose!"

"…What?..." Red squeaked.

Before she could answer, Mrs. Alakai caught them down the hall and called them over. Nicolai was already leaving, giving them a final hard glare as the principle said something else. Red looked scared, so Yellow comforted him on their way over. Once back inside, Mrs. Alakai sighed "I didn't think you'd find out the truth so quickly. Especially during your first day."

Red stared at her in worried silence.

"No need to be afraid, I'm sure this old friend of yours will explain everything to you with ease."

"…O-old…frie?-"

The door opened and closed again. And he heard another chuckle. Everybody turned finding Professor Oak and Professor Elm standing before them. Oak smiled widely at Red's overly shocked face.

"Good to see you again Red."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So as you can tell I'm trying to build up the story before anything really crazy happens; funniness will still happen as I go along, I just don't want to rush this.**

 **Sorry if everyone is OOC, if any; I'm trying to match their personalities with the Pokémon they are that I feel would be right…most of them at least XD. I'll try! I'll really try! Then I thought mixing Pokémon, trainers, Professors and gym leaders from other Regions would be more fun than just using ones from only Sinnoh and….yup. Oh yeah, this is not a RedXYellow fanfic.**

 **Merry late Christmas and happy New Year!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Red blinked "P…Pro…"

Oak put a hand up. "Please just call me Mr. Oak now."

"Wh-what's…going?..."

Oak sighed, exchanging a look with Elm. "Well Red, the reason why I left Pallet Town is because I had to move on from my research. I was only helping humans learn and understand Pokémon more. And so I left it with the other Professors in the lab, and I had to find a place for work that suits me better with others like me. This place. I enjoy it, it's interesting. Some gym leaders from Kanto and Johto did the same as me, and they were replaced by human gym leaders. It's a school for Pokémon that take on human forms; and we teach them how to co-exist with humans. That's the main purpose, because we're different from regular humans and regular Pokémon, we all want to know how we can live side by side with either species; not just Elm and I. Which is why we allow students to bring small species with them here. Plus just to have a little more fun. There's about two of these schools in each Region, they all do the same thing. We teach them other things as well, programs that normal high schools teach like English and earth biology. However, this building is much more advanced. Humans don't know about Sinnohkull Academy or any other place like this. Since they're private schools. They're all hidden by a barrier that makes the building and the campus invisible far, far from civilization. Flying Pokémon can travel through the barrier like it's not even there to keep it protected even further. The buses travel at high advanced speeds so the trips back and forth don't seem very long. They appear looking like city buses to the humans, except for you for now on and take routes here they have no idea about. If they tried to follow one, they'd lose that bus quickly. And when it's time for parent-teacher meetings, we use holograms; so at home it'll look to your mother like she's using video chat. We wanted to make a change one day…since the main purpose is to teach co-existing; we decided to enroll one human at a time here. We had an assembly a month before you arrived, informing all of the kids about the change. You'll be alright, we warned there will be no attacking or trying to harm you in anyway. We made that very, very strict and very, very clear. There would be serious consequences if any of them tried to like Nicolai had."

"S-so…everyone knows I'm just a human?..."

"Yes. Not everyone will like you being here, but there will always be someone watching out for you." Elm spoke up.

"Like me!" Yellow piped, holding a hand up cheerfully.

"Huh? Eh?" Surge blinked at her.

"Why me?..." Red quietly asked.

"You love Pokémon, and I knew you would be the one. It's also a test in which we can learn how a human would co-exist with beings like us once they knew about our truth. We put our website up, and your mother was the first to find it, which I hoped she would. By signing all of the papers, she had also signed a contract that you would keep this place to yourself. Once you got enrolled, we quickly took the website down. It's also an opportunity for us to see if this would work. If it doesn't, we'll take the human and its family and erase their memories of Sinnohkull with the Psychic Pokémon here. They will be knocked out afterwards, and when they wake back up they'll be in their homes. And we would never try enrolling humans here again. If it does, eventually we'll enroll three or four at a time, possibly fifteen or twenty in the future. In the adult world, the students will know how to use these lessons to co-exist, and if a human learns about their true identity and finds it too much, like trying to convince others what they really are, they have the opportunity to bring them to us and we'll wipe their memories clean as well. No matter how far. It could be from across the world and they'll still be able to bring them to us. I don't know what they do to them if they decide to take care of that problem themselves though… anyway, we don't have graduation ceremonies here. We mail diplomas home for further protection." Oak finished.

Everybody went quiet as they observed Red. He looked he was beyond the limit of how badly a human could go into the shocked state. His brain tried so hard to process this information, but he couldn't find his voice to say anything.

"Hey Red? Are you OK?" Yellow asked. Her, Surge, Oak, Mrs. Alakai and Elm were in his field of vision, Yellow's voice sounded far away. "Heh. Looks like we broke his brain! Ahhahahahohohoho!" Surge loudly cackled. Yellow gave him a murderous look, silencing her father.

Finally, after a long moment; Red slowly glanced up at Oak.

"So if someone sees you as a Pokémon…what happens if…they try to catch you?..."

"Ah, no Poke ball will work on us. If they did try, the ball will fail and they'll think we belong to someone else."

"What Pokémon…are…you…th-then?..."

"I'm a Garchomp. The final evolution of Gible."

 _'Oh…so this is how he was able to understand Pokémon better than me-or anyone in Kanto.'_ Red thought.

"…If you were all born as Pokémon, how are you able to take human forms?..."

"We were born with the ability to do so. And we can use our powers while we appear human. When we're in our true forms, we can't speak like we are right now. We'll sound like a normal Pokémon saying only its name to you. But we can speak to each other using telepathy in our true forms. Or if one of us went into our true form and the other stayed disguised as human. Plus, we can communicate with normal Pokémon this way as well. This is also something you can't experience. For example!" Elm explained. A light yellow hue, then a light engulfed him. A Ninetails sat in front of Red much more to his extreme surprise.

He made the cries a normal Ninetails were known to make. Then he looked to Mrs. Alakai, and the two stared at one another. Soon, everyone in the room but Red chuckled lightly before Elm reversed back to human. "So does all of this make much more since now puny human?" Surge huffed, crossing his arms.

Red shrunk "…I guess…"

 _'What did Elm say?'_

Yellow gave her dad another look before excitedly squatting in front of him. "So will ya do it? Come on, ppppllleeeaaaaasssseeee?! It won't be that bad once you get used to it, it'll be fun!"

Red stared at her, and then looked to everyone else in the room. Mrs. Alakai was being her patient self, as Elm and Oak tried holding Surge back from attacking the teen from talking to Yellow.

"Don't mind him. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you." Yellow assured.

Red gulped. But finally, he nodded, much to everyone's surprise. "Mm…yeah…I guess I will…for my Mum…I won't s…ay a-anything…about this school…"

They all stood unmoving as they watched him until Mrs. Alakai clasped her hands together with a smile, Yellow cheered and Elm grinned as Oak smiled, closing his eyes while Surge seized. "That's wonderful Hon!" the principle exclaimed.

"My Mum can't know then?..."

Mrs. Alakai shook her head once "I'm afraid not sweetie, and I'm sorry. Not now at least."

Red nodded wondering when she could know, but kept the question at bay. The two were then excused back to class with a pass; Yellow happily walked beside him as he stared forward. "What class do you have next?" she asked.

"Uh…uh…" he fumbled shakily with his schedule, and she looked at it for him. "Algebra in room…two hundred-nineteen!" she gasped "ya have the same class with me right now; you can meet some of my crew! Come on, I'll show you the way!" she cheerfully said, leading the way. Mr. Smith came out from a restroom and saw the two teenagers passing by. Yellow gave him thumbs up and the man nodded before heading off in the opposite direction.

"Crew? Are any of your friends…you know…dangerous Pokémon?..."

Yellow thought for a moment. "Ruby is. So is Sapphire, Blue, Silver, White, Emerald, Gold…" She counted her friends' names off her fingers "…Green can be when he's super pissed off. The others, not really. But all Pokémon are dangerous in their own way." Yellow chuckled, turning to Red. Her smile faded when she saw the deep, frightened frown on his face. "Hey come on, no one can touch you. I already saved you once, you think I'm gonna let my buddies hurt you?"

"N-no…thanks again…for that…"

She grinned. "Oh and my dad, his name's Lt. Surge. A.K.A the Lightning American. He was in the army long ago with humans and other Pokémon. And as obvious he's a Raichu. He's a gym teacher here and helps out in the main office from time to time."

"What about your…..?"

"…She…died…when I was nine. Which is one reason why he's overly protective of me."

"Oh crap…I'm s-sorry I even asked, I uh, I!-"

The Pikachu girl smiled softly "It's fine. But trust me when I say you'll get used to how my dad is soon."

Red went quiet, he wanted to ask what happened, but he knew it could be too much for her to talk about.

They stopped in the middle of a flight of stairs, and Yellow pointed out a window. "Out there is where we have battles during our gym and wellness classes. We go into our true forms and have fights like human trainers have with their Pokémon." Red fallowed her finger and spotted the large battle fields he had a glimpse at earlier. There was also a very large pool and many obstacles accompanying them. "As for my friends, we basically grew up together. Either entirely or half our lives. Most of them moved here when they were really young, like me, from other Regions. We all met during those old days and have been best friends since. Well, Silver doesn't exactly like getting close to others, but we pretty much consider each other as family."

Red nodded as she explained about her and her buddies. The two continued on until they reached the hall upstairs and made it to the classroom. Red found himself hesitating again but fallowed after her quickly. She handed the pass over, introduced Red to the teacher who gave him a warm welcome and then they sat themselves down. Red tried to calm himself as Yellow flashed him a comforting look.

"Ooh, who's this?"

Both turned and saw a blue-eyed, long brown haired girl staring at Red intensely. Yellow introduced the two, and Blue smirked.

"Well Red, you're pretty damn hot!"

Red blushed as Yellow face-palmed. "Anyway. That's Ruby" A boy with spiky black hair, brown eyes and wearing a strange white beanie "Silver" another boy with long red hair, also with red eyes and pale skin who was glaring daggers at Red. "Pearl" Also another male but with blonde hair and orange eyes "Green" yet, another boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes. He leaned against the wall eyeing Red emotionlessly "and Black." Another girl with bushier, darker brown hair and darker blue eyes.

"Everyone, this is Red."

"Wassup son!" Pearl hollered, which the teacher hushed him for. Pearl pouted as he made his way over fallowed by Ruby and Black. They sat around Red as he glanced at them all. "Uh…h-hi…"

"Aww, he's shy ain't he?!" Blue observed, "How adorable!"

Then Yellow remembered "wait, where's?-"

Before Yellow could finish, a black fog slipped through the crack under the door. It slithered quickly towards the group before rising from the floor and revealing itself as another girl when the fog cleared away. She too had blue eyes and Medium length, Medium brown hair. She stared at Red with an eerie look in her eyes before circling him, making Yellow sigh. "This is Sapphire."

"New yes? Got a name?" Sapphire hissed, eyeing him from behind.

"…R…Red…"

"Sapphire, don't go giving the kid cardiac arrest." Green dully scoffed from his spot. Sapphire continued observing him from every angle, putting her hands behind her back and stealing a whiff of his sent. "He's a human." She proclaimed whilst spreading her hands out and chuckled. "Well…I didn't think they would actually do this."

"Human huh? So can I eat him?" Ruby chimed in, rising from beside Red who was now shrinking in fear.

"…That just sounds so freaking wrong Ruby." Silver replied gruffly. Green snickered as the rest burst out laughing aside from Ruby who gave the menacing-looking boy a dark look.

"Lighten up brosef!" Pearl giggled as he lightly punched Red in the arm. "Hey, we need to be patient with him you know? All of this is crazy to him right now." Green piped up so Pearl back away a bit before their teacher walked over and handed Red some class work. "Enough chit chat for now, and finish up your work." She said as she walked away. All but Red gave her a dirty look as Blue leaned over to him. "She can be a real bitchasaurus sometimes, just to warn you. So, I'll help you with this class work crap." Blue started doing just that as Red paid attention. Silver sighed as he finished his last algebra problem and dropped it on the teacher's desk. The other kids in the room did the same; all but two of them, who were snickering like mad and not doing their work at all.

"Didn't I just say to hush up and get your work done? This is due by the end of the class, if you continue fooling around, there'll be consequences!" the teacher yelled, scaring the two and causing Red, Yellow, Blue and the others to look at her.

"…Told ya." Blue whispered.

 **...**

Eventually the lunch bell rang. Yellow, Blue, Pearl, Black, Sapphire, Red and Ruby walked together to the cafeteria. "Why don't we show him around after we're done eating? We've got a good while before we have to back to class again." Black suggested "woman, I'm starving!-"

"I. Said. After!" Black shut Ruby up.

"Well OK, do you want to?" Pearl asked, gazing at the teen. "Sure, yeah." Red quietly answered with a small smile. "OH WAIT!" Black boomed, making them all cringe from her loudness as she snapped her fingers "do you uh…live in Sunyshore?" Red nodded with his lips tucked in, Black glanced around at her friends and tried hiding her growing smile. "…What?" a confused Red asked.

"We live in Sunyshore too." Yellow said.

"All of you?"

"Not all of us, all of us" Yellow replied as she gestured to different kids that were in the halls with them. "Me, Blue, Gold, Green, Ruby, Sapphire…you know, my crew. We all live in that city; we could show you around what you haven't seen yet if you'd like that too."

Red smiled "OK, sure. Yeah!" he looked to Sapphire, who was grimly hiding under the hood of her hoodie and looking a little tired. "You…alright?..."

"She's a Ghost-type, so she's not liking the daytime very much." Ruby explained with lazy eyes. "You'd think they'd have night classes for nocturnal types like her, but nnnnnnooooooo." Ruby dramatically finished. "Ghost…type." Red muttered as he looked back at Sapphire "…which one?-"

Pearl opened the double doors of the cafeteria before he could finish speaking; when they walked in, the group froze and their faces fell. The students who were already inside had formed a circle all around the room. They were laughing at whatever they were surrounding.

"What's going on now?" Sapphire asked.

 _" ~ODELE, ODELE, OOOOODDDDEEEELLLLLEEEEEEE!...~"_

"Oh no…" Ruby mumbled.

"Is it Gold?" Red heard Yellow ask. He was starting to wonder who this Gold kid is.

"Nope, it's Platinum." A girl with long, dark blue hair, wearing a beanie with a pink Poke ball logo and blue eyes answered as she walked up to them crossing her arms. "The Lucario kid challenged him to a fight for some reason, so unexpectedly everybody moved the tables out of the way and now…" she waved her hand up and down at the scene "this."

Red stared ahead at an extremely confused Lucario, then to another boy who was dancing in a Mexican fashion. He danced impressively, and twirled clapping his hands. He took Lucario and spun around until he let go and the Steel-Fighting-type went soaring into the tables.

"Uh…um…Diamond. This is Red." Black hurriedly introduced. The girl, Diamond, glanced at him "oh hey," she greeted before turning back to the scene.

"H…ey." Red muttered.

Lucario shook its head before gazing upwards, finding Platinum storming over to it shouting something it couldn't understand. _'Y-ya know what?...I_ _don't_ _want to battle you anymore.'_ It thought as it reversed back to human form, revealing a girl. She stared at Platinum strangely for a moment before making her way through the crowd until she couldn't be seen anymore.

"…Right." Diamond commented with a raised eyebrow as Platinum twirled away. She looked to her friends, then to Red and nodded her head. "That happened. Let's get something to eat now, I'm hungry."

 **XXXXXXXX**

After lunch the little group was now venturing through the empty halls, as Blue and Yellow pointed out what everything was for Red. The two lead him over to a certain classroom and opened the door for him to peek in. That is until Green appeared out of nowhere. "What was Platinum's deal in the cafeteria?" he questioned. Apparently he too saw the strange incident without anyone seeing him.

"My deal was~" came a voice from behind them all as a single guitar solo played from out of nowhere. They all turned around to find Platinum leaning against the wall smirking.

"…Where did he come from?" Red quietly asked.

"And where did that music come from?" Blue questioned.

Platinum swiftly pounced over to them and leaps to his feet from his crouched position "what the hell?-"

"DON'T what the hell me!" Platinum hollered, cutting Green off and making the others snicker. "That was just my way of getting out of a battle I felt too lazy to get into."

Blue and Yellow watched with somewhat distressed faces as Red looked on slightly amused. Platinum started a bickering battle with Diamond about something they couldn't make out, as Black, Sapphire Pearl and Green tried stopping Ruby from chewing a locker to bits. "He's not a Hippowdon, is he?" Red guessed. Blue shook her head "nope."

Hearing the sound of Red's voice, Platinum ripped his gaze at him. The two stared at each other intensely once all was quiet. Blue and Yellow moved away from the entrance further into the classroom. Intimidated, Red slowly turned around, walked into the classroom and gently closed the door behind him.

All three teenagers heard his rampaging footsteps, and immediately after shutting the door, Platinum kicked it open with brute force. Staring Red down as the human looked back at him from over his shoulder wide-eyed.

 _"HEY!"_ Platinum quickly stormed across the room and hovered over Red with such intensity one could cut it with a knife. As Red shrunk, Yellow zipped between the two boys facing Platinum with her arms spread to the sides.

"Ooo hu hu!" Blue cried out startled.

"Who the hell is he? Is he the human they were talking about?" Platinum asked, pointing a finger. Yellow sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Yes Plat, this is Red. Red, Platinum." Red gave a shy little wave and a look of: "please don't kill me."

"Oooh…" Platinum said, looking to the side before shifting his gaze on Red again. "Well! Nice meeting ya dude."

Red squinted his eyes with lips tucked in smiling slightly, until everyone heard yelling fallowed by a loud boom. The sound echoed through the empty halls; rushing to see what happened, they saw the locker the others tried to save from Ruby had fallen over. Diamond and Pearl were trapped underneath it. Their shouts were muffled by the thing, alarming Red. But he looked around at his new friends when they burst out laughing.

"Told ya to move." Green calmly said while Ruby lazily chewed on a piece of metal he managed to bite off; so Green snatched it away from him, making Ruby pout. "Kay…let's get 'em out there." Green added and with that said, Red watched as they gathered around the locker then lifted it with ease. In a matter of seconds the locker was standing back up. Only it had large dents and…cracks, with a giant hole in the side.

"…We should go." Black suggested, to which everyone agreed. Blue and Sapphire grabbed a hold of the twitching, gurgling Diamond and Pearl's legs then dragged them along as they went. "…A-are they gonna be alright? How'd the locker fall over?" Red asked with concern. "They'll be fine; they've had it worse than something as simple as that." Sapphire answered.

Red's brow slightly furrowed. Simple?

"As we were pulling Ruby away from the locker, he took that bite and pulled the locker with us. Poor kid though, his species is always hungry." Sapphire added. That sentence spiked Red's curiosity of what kind of Pokémon they all are. "And while we tried getting out of the w-way…Pearl's shoelaces just _had_ to be untied at that moment. He tripped over, pushed me, then boom…" Diamond spluttered with a cough. "'Cause he can't keep himself organized."

"Well excuse me I didn't know they came undone and sorry I don't have the same fetish for unnecessary neatness as you. Hey, it could have been worse." Pearl grinned "like how?" Diamond grumbled "we could of landed on top of each other and end up kissing." He made kissy noises and saying Diamond's name in a baby way as she howled in horror. The others laughed as Green smirked until she hit his stomach with the side of her fist.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"See ya'll later!" Platinum called as he boarded his bus. Blue, Diamond, Black Sapphire and Ruby waved goodbye as Green was talking to someone on his phone. And Silver sat against a tree watching all the students get back on their buses for home before he got up and started walking away.

"See? Today wasn't bad for your first day right? A little crazy, but that's better than being entirely boring." Yellow grinned. Red chuckled "no it wasn't, now I get why it's called a wild place to be. I thought it was a regular private high school."

"Ah, yeah…well." Yellow looked off to the side, making Red frown. "Uh…d-did I offend you? S…orry…um…"

"What? Oh no! You didn't, I just got lost in my thoughts for a sec" Yellow laughed "It's all good. I just wish you could have met Gold, Emerald, Leaf, Crystal and the rest today. Maybe they weren't here? Or we just didn't see 'em."

Red gave her a nervous giggle as he could hear Sapphire shouting at Ruby in the background. "So how you doing with your schedule?" Yellow asked.

"I'm um, still kinda confused by it." He shuffled on the spot. "OK, that's…fine." Yellow nodded "why don't you give me your phone number, and I can read you through it tonight?" she suggested. Red blinked in surprise, but then he snapped out of it and brought out a piece of paper and pen from his bag and wrote it down. He handed it to her and she grinned before surprising him even more with a hug. He hesitantly embraced back; he smiled knowing he finally had some friends.

"YYYYYYYEEEEELLLLLLOOOOWWWWW!"

The roar of Surge's voice screamed across the campus and everybody outside stopped, went quiet and turned to look at him as he stood in front of the school building's entrance. Red became frightened from the look in the man's eyes as Yellow grumbled. "HOW COULD YOU?! EVEN AFTER I SHARED MY AGONIZING PAIN WITH YOU?!" Surge shouted.

"What pain?!" Yellow hollered back.

Surge came racing forward, alerting the teens. "…Run boy…" Red heard the ghost of Green's voice float through the air. He did just that and he swore he could hear angry, rabid Gorilla-like noises as Surge chased him.

"What happened?" Sapphire asked as her and the others just stood there watching the episode. Now Yellow was chasing after her dad yelling. "Beats me, I think they just hugged." Black replied. Platinum glanced out a bus window strangely to see what was going on; as Silver could hear everything in the far distance. He stopped and turned around but could only see part of what was going on because of the trees and bushes in the way.

"Please I'm only sixteen!" Red yelled, still running as Surge continued his pursuit. Red saw his bus ahead and made an extra effort to get on it alive. Surge stretched his arms out while Yellow released thunderbolts on him; only to miss since he was a moving target. Surge laughed evilly, he thought for sure he was going to get him; however, he was blasted ahead of Red by what looked like a Night Shade. Surge collided with the side of the bus, leaving an imprint of his face in it when he fell to the ground. Red stopped and stared at him in shock, before turning to look at who saved him.

Mrs. Alakai had her irritated expressional face in her hand as Oak and Elm gasped for breath behind her.

"Are you alright Red?!" Oak called.

Red gave him a quick nod.

"Thanks Mrs. Alakai!" Yellow happily exclaimed, giving the principle a thumbs up while the woman dragged Surge, and his damaged face away from the bus. "I was just making sure she was alright…that's all…" Surge groaned "quit acting idiotic all the time and stop trying to attack that poor kid!" she snapped back.

Red stared after them for a second more. Shiro laughed heartily "alright, ya ready kid?"

"Uh-huh."

"See you tomorrow Red!" Black called out, her and the others of their group waved at him. He grinned and waved back as he got on and sat down. Red gave one more wave to Yellow as the bus began moving.

"I assume you learned the truth already?" Shiro guessed.

"…Yep…"

"And?"

Red smiled with a light laugh. "It's pretty crazy…"

Shiro chuckled again and rubbed his Espurr's head. Red looked outside at the puffy white clouds passing by and nestled down; resting his head against the window.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Red made it inside his house, finding that everything else had been unpacked and organized. He yawned, setting his back pack down on a recliner before shuffling into the kitchen for a drink.

He spotted a note on the table whilst guzzling down his root beer. Red picked it up and began reading it:

 **"I hope you had a wonderful first day at school honey. I won't be home from work until eight-thirty, your father messaged me; he asked how things were and I told him how we were doing. I don't know what he said to that, I didn't have time to check my email again ha ha ha. Enjoy the evening, you should tell me how it went today…if you want. Well, I'll see you later.**

 **I love you,**

 **Mum."**

Red smiled lightly at the note. But his little smile faded when the real question came. He walked into the living room, blowing his bangs out of his face and fell down onto the couch face first.

How can he tell her about Sinnohkull without exposing what it really was?


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning Mum…" Red greeted as he rubbed his eyes the next morning, stepping into the kitchen. "Morning sweetie! How was school yesterday?" Ashley cheerfully replied and sipped on some coffee.

Red paused in mid pouring himself some cereal, and the two stared at each other before Ashley glanced to the side. "Um, was it bad for me to ask?" she awkwardly asked.

Red snapped out of it "oh uh, no. Sorry, it's um…nice?"

Ashley gave a friendly huff with a raised eyebrow "that doesn't sound too convincing." She chuckled. "No, it is, I'm already starting to like it. When everyone told me it's a pretty wild place…" he quickly tried to think of the right words. "…The kids there…are pretty crazy, from what I saw."

His mother gave him a cautious gaze. "Are you alright? Did any of them give you crap?"

"N…well…one guy did. But then…" Red gazed down, the memory of Yellow flying in to defend him flooded his mind and he smiled lightly. "A girl stepped in and stopped it." Ashley snickered "ah…a girl you say?" she teased, gulping more of the caffeine down.

"it's-it's not like that. I met her and some of her friends just yesterday-"

"Aah! Coffee is great fuel for the soul! Oh really? How are they? You're making friends already?"

Red chuckled "They're pretty cool. And I guess…they treat me like I'm their friend…but…" he thought back to his "old friends" in Kanto and shrunk. "…But…" Ashley walked over and gave him a pat on the shoulder "just give it some time. It'll work out, I assure you." She comforted like she knew what he was thinking. He nodded, hoping it would.

"How do you um, like working at that Columbia place?"

"It's hot in there, but the guys do all the nasty work. Plenty of friendly employees in there though…especially this one man. With that six-pack sexiness, those hazel eyes, that big…"

"Huh?"

Ashley was startled finding she was thinking out loud, and turned back around finding a very confused and slightly disturbed Red. "Nothing! It's…nothing!" she laughed nervously. Red nodded slowly, and then continued eating the rest of his cereal. Ashley glanced at a clock on the wall "well I got to go Hon, they want me in early to get a feel of how that's like. OK! Have a nice second day! Love you!" she quickly exclaimed, rushing out the front door and into the car; clearly embarrassed of what just happened.

Red listened to the car screech away and quietly put his bowl in the sink. He drummed his fingers against the counter and reached into the cabinet for another antidepressant.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

He walked through the halls, earning curious looks and sniffs as he went. Red still thought the sniffing was a bit strange, maybe because they looked human right now; so of course it looked a little weird. He made it to the cafeteria and looked around for Yellow, Blue, or anybody. The room was incredibly loud due to it being full of students chatting and eating. He pouted a little seeing that no one was in here. Red turned to leave, and jumped upon seeing Silver just standing there from out of nowhere. He still had that dark look on his face like yesterday as he observed the human.

"Hi…Silver? Right?"

"Yellow and the girls want me to show you where we chill until the bell rings. So come on." He coldly replied, and Red felt like he had no choice when he fallowed the disguised Pokémon. They made their way up two long flights of stairs of the C wing. Red had to slightly catch his breath when they reached the top, and Silver gave him an odd look. The lighting was duller than usual in this wing. As Red gazed around, the hall look like it had some sort of forest to it. They reached Blue and the others, who were talking or fooling around. Yellow came up to him with a hand behind her head.

"Yeah…I forgot to call you last night didn't I? I got busy helping my dad with fixing the car."

"It's fine." Red smiled "I feel like you dad's trying to kill me now."

"Nah, he's always like that. So" she clapped her hands together and Red handed her his schedule. "…I really hate it when they mix the days together like this." Yellow grumbled.

"I'LL take a look at it then!" Black yelled and she plucked the piece of paper from Yellow's now claw-curved hands. "…you have…History with Fantina today, no-" before she could finish, Sapphire suddenly became visible beside her and gazed at the schedule as well. "No he doesn't, it's a B day today dumbass! He's got science with Blaine first block."

"That's what I was about to say! Thank you for your harshness!" Black retorted, as Ruby grabbed a freshman brutally by the collar of his shirt with a sharp-toothed grin. "Can I eat him as a snack?!" he called, making the kid flail.

Red laughed lightly at all of this while Diamond wrestled with Ruby for the freshman's life. "Oh God Blaine…he's funny shit, you'll like his class." Pearl said. "Yeah, I think…White, Emerald, Gold and Crystal have that class with you." Platinum joined in "don't worry, they're nice kids. But Gold…his hyperactive rates are through the roof."

"Is that a good thing?" Red asked.

"Uh…yes and no? You'll find out when you meet him." Platinum answered.

Green leaned against the wall as Silver sat crouched next to him. "Tc, you're gloomier than usual." Green deadpanned, earning a looked from Silver which didn't faze him. "So?"

Before Green could answer, everybody heard screaming, which made them all look around. And suddenly, there was a body falling through the ceiling, through the floor they were standing on, and so on. All the kids slowly unfroze before creeping over to the hole and peered down into it.

"…What the hell was that about?" Diamond muttered. "From what I saw, it looked like a Rhyhorn." Blue pointed out.

"I love you Yellow! Just checking how you're doing sweetie!" Surge called back up, his voice echoing through the holes as the Rhyhorn kid he used lay unconscious. Everybody glanced at Yellow who face palmed.

"Eh…why?" She asked the ceiling.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Blue was the one to show Red where his science room was. After saying they would see each other later, Red ventured inside and picked a spot closest to the window again. He looked around until a voice met his ears.

"Oh hi! Haven't seen you before."

Red sees a girl with black hair with red dye in it, worn in two spiky-looking short pony tails-the best way he could describe it-and light brown eyes watching him further up front. "I-I'm new…" he replied, "I haven't been in this room yet…"

"Name's Crystal, you?"

"Red."

Crystal gave him a sweet smile "This is Emerald sitting next to me." She jabbed at a boy with odd shaped light brown hair, green eyes and a green diamond was on his forehead for some reason "and White." Another boy with wild brown hair and medium brown eyes.

"Where you from?" Emerald asked. "K…Kanto…" Red answered shyly. The trio gazed at one another until White suddenly vanished and reappeared beside Red, who jumped at his sudden closeness.

 _'He must be another Ghost-type…'_ Red thought. White tilted his head and tapped a finger. The same eerie look Red first saw in Sapphire's eyes were now in White's. "We've both came far from here" he chuckled "I'm from Unova."

"Oh nice. That's…pretty far…"

"Can I have your soul?"

"Uh…what?"

Crystal walked over and slapped White who cried out in shock. "Knock it off and get your ass away from him if you're not gonna be nice! You're not even that kind of Pokémon!" she scolded. White did as told grumbling something under his breath.

"Sorry 'bout that. He's a Banette, you know how Ghost-types are right?" Emerald asked while other kids merged into the classroom. "Yep. Well uh…a little I guess." Red smiled slightly.

"Well let me tell you, his species creeps me out. We're good friends but Banettes…Banettes are creepy." Crystal muttered. Red's eyes slightly widened at what she said, before eyeing White. He was staring at them, almost lifelessly, until a sudden contorted and twisted smile slithered across his face.

Red shivered in nervousness. "Um-"

"Alright then you young lads! Class has started" boomed an older voice. Soon, a bald man with a long white mustache, wearing sunglasses, a white top hat and a white shirtless coat with a red shirt underneath, black shoes and brown jeans walked in. "That's Blaine, our science teacher." Emerald explained, to which Red nodded. Blaine then explained what they were going to start learning.

"But first!" Blaine pulled out of sheet of paper "Red…Red…" he glanced around "who's Red?"

Red waved slightly as Emerald and Crystal, sitting next to either side of him, pointed at the boy from above.

"Oh. Well welcome! To Blaine's barbaric ways of science!" Blaine shouted. Red looked to Emerald and Crystal in complete confusion now. "That's his…catch phrase. You'll know why in a bit." Crystal said as Red gazed at the teacher in slight worry.

"Hm?! Seems Gold isn't here again. Oh well!" Blaine exclaimed, throwing the paper and pencil aside after checking off all twenty kids. Then he paced back and forth with one hand behind his back and pointing an index finger with the other.

"Now we're ALL going to die someday-"

"Way to start the class in a depressing atmosphere! What does that have to do with science?" another student called.

"Silence son! Go bang you head on the desk and go unconscious!"

Red covered his mouth with his hands to keep from bursting out laughing. Crystal and Emerald snickered.

"Now we're ALL going to die someday, humans, Pokémon and beings like us. However-" Blaine was interrupted again when the classroom door was swung open. In walked another teenage boy, wearing a black and golden hat backwards with goggles strapped to them, short black hair, his bangs were slightly longer and spikier and jutted out from underneath his hat and amber eyes. He wore baggy brown jeans and a plain black T-shirt.

"And that's Gold." White introduced, as he appeared from behind Red, Crystal and Emerald, who yelped startled at his sudden presence.

"Gold?! Is that you?! Hm!" Blaine cried, as he adjusted his glasses. "You're late, you know."

"Don't worry about it." Gold grinned, tossing a crumpled up pass and tossing it at Blaine, who caught it between his index and middle fingers with ease. His glasses gleamed in the light.

"Oh hey Gold! Your cell." Another girl, also with long, medium brown hair and brown eyes appeared in the door way and tossed Gold the device. He caught it underhanded and pocketed away "thanks Leaf." He smiled before the girl vanished into the halls.

For a split second, Red noticed the girl, Leaf, wearing something odd on her wrist. But she moved to quick for him to see it clearly.

"Well…now then." Blaine cleared his throat and closed the door. Then he began his science lessons, while pouring chemicals into random containers, mixing them together and laughing like a lunatic at the heavens as the kids questioned their safety.

Twenty minutes have passed, but nothing hazardous has happened yet. Red repeated Emerald, Gold, Crystal and White's names over and over again in his head while looking at the four; trying to remember their identities.

That is, when Gold emerged from his bored state and sniffed the air. He turned to the back with a growl and locked eyes with Red, who stiffened at the sharp gaze.

"Hey…" he tilted his head whilst getting up. "Who are you?"

Everybody in the room was staring now.

"…I'm…"

"Red." White finished for him.

"Child! This can wait until after class." Blaine called with his arms behind his back.

"No, no, hold on." Gold replied as he got up. Red felt intimidated as Gold walked closer. Emerald sighed as Crystal warned the approaching boy and White just waited to see what would happen.

Blaine left the front of the classroom, speaking to Gold and leaving the rapidly bubbling and boiling chemicals unattended. The kids up front saw this, started to panic and tried to get their teacher's attention; but to no avail.

Gold and Blaine bickered back and forth about the human, making Red feel uncomfortable. Crystal then punched Gold in the shoulder, and he loudly shouted gibberish that caught everyone off guard. White and Emerald burst out laughing as the chemicals reacted quicker. The students up front all quickly left their seats, yelling at Blaine.

"What are you saying?" Blaine demanded Gold, as all the yelling increased. Red then too noticed the chemicals, and his eyes widened.

"Uh…Uh…"

"Blaine, I think you should check your-ow!" Gold cried when he was hit over the head with a ruler.

"Show some respect for the olderly!" Blaine hollered, wielding the ruler around.

"The olderly? Isn't it usually the elderly?" White deadpanned.

Blaine finally got the message the kids were trying to give him, and gasped when he saw the chemicals were about to explode. "Oh shit!" he ran forward, tripped, hit the floor and for some reason morphed into his true form. The Typhlosion accidentally released a flamethrower onto the chemicals, and everybody screamed when they were engulfed by a bright white light.

The classroom exploded, instantly the school's alarms went off as another explosion blew out another wall to the outside. Everybody was running for the outdoors now; Red, Crystal, Emerald, White and Gold, along with their fellow classmates coughed on their way through the thick smoke. And looking over his shoulder, Red saw Blaine the Typhlosion being carried away by Oak and Elm, who came running once they heard the first explosion; knocked out from a bump on his head. The halls were flooded with students and Mrs. Alakai held one door open as Mr. Smith held the other for them. Both stared on at the crowd with intense worry. Lt. Surge was out of the blue swept away by all the kids during this chaos. He shrieked like a little girl as Red watched him disappear deeper into the crowd.

"What the hell's going on?!" Diamond demanded, with Green looking on at the school beside her when they got outside. "…Well, Gold had a bickering contest with Blaine, Blaine left some boiling chemicals alone, there was fire and uh, I think you can figure the rest on your own." Emerald explained. Silver, Green, Blue, Black, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Ruby, Sapphire, and Yellow all looked at them in shock.

"Hey, shit happens." Gold shrugged. "And this shit could of killed us all you idiot." Silver grumbled.

"So…you're OK?" Yellow asked, and Red nodded. "How about you guys, are you alright?"

Crystal, Emerald, Gold and White gave the same reply. "Not sure about Blaine though, I think he's going to the hospital." Crystal stated, as a siren could now be heard blaring from somewhere close by. An emergency chemical team quickly showed. An hour long wait went by and everybody was allowed back into the school but were restricted from the area that got entirely blown up for obvious reasons.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"I swear my life was flashing before my eyes." Red said as him, Yellow, Green and Blue strolled down a hall during their study hall periods. They chuckled at his comment which made him smile, until Blue spotted Gold who was going through his locker. The girl from before was with him again.

"Hey Gold!" Blue hollered, grabbing the boy and girl's attentions. Red instantly felt intimidated again, and slowed his pace. Green nudged him "nothing to be scared of Gold man. Whatever he did to unnerve you he was probably just curious of who you are."

"Oh, true…sorry…"

"Hm."

"So…quite a way to meet yeah?" Yellow said as Gold and Red met eyes again. The amber-eyed kid blinked before squinting them "who…who are you again?"

"I'm…Red…"

"Ah."

"And that's Leaf." Blue announced, pointing to the girl Red saw before the explosion. "Sup new one!" Leaf exclaimed, giving him a high-five. Red grinned before glancing at her wrist; it was a bracelet with some kind of odd looking stone embedded in it.

"So Red, what kind of Pokémon are ya?" Gold asked.

Red stiffened "I-I'm not…"

Gold gave him a strange glare. "He isn't dude; he's a hundred percent human." Blue supported.

"What? Nah, come on."

Yellow and Green exchanged glances.

"So really, what kind of Pokémon are you?"

"…Gold…I'm seriously not a Pokémon…" Red answered shamefully.

"He's telling the truth Gold, take a good whiff of his sent." Leaf suggested.

The older boy stared at the younger red-eyed human warily, and did as told. His eyes dilated "wow really? Well excuse me for not being at the assembly! But…HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME SOONER THAT THEY WERE SERIOUSLY GOING TO DO THIS?! AM I JUST A BAD FRIEND?" Gold shouted, as he dramatically flailed his hand to his forehead.

"Cut it out." Leaf scoffed, slapping him.

"Goldilocks…" came a menacing voice.

Gold sighed "…yes Satan?" Everyone turned in the direction of the voice, finding Silver emerging from a dark classroom. "Did you not get the mail the school sent home to whoever wasn't at that assembly? It explained that they were really going to do this." Silver said.

"Yeah? I just didn't believe it that's all. Didn't think too much of it either." Gold carelessly shrugged.

"How come you weren't there?" Leaf asked.

"At a funeral. My cousin died last week."

"Oh yeah."

"Sorry to hear that." Red apologized.

Blue suddenly snickered loudly, and Gold shouted, calling her a heartless bastard. "No stupid! I suddenly came up with the most hilarious idea!" Blue defended as everybody gazed at her curiously now. She turned to Red.

"Alright, you know how our algebra teacher's a real bitch?"

"Oh…uh, yeah I guess." Red replied. "Ms. Akeno right?" Leaf guessed with amusement glittering in her eyes; Blue snapped her fingers with a nod. "So, really, she's mean to everyone. None of the students like her. In fact, some think that she's like that…because a Demon's possessing her." Blue began explaining. Red stared at her in surprise "a-a Demon?...For real?..."

Silver rolled his eyes as Gold and Leaf nodded eagerly at the human. Green shook his head; "Well, people say that. I just think she's constantly crabby-"

"Then explain why her eyes look black all the time!" Leaf yelled, interrupting Yellow and hovering over everybody.

"…The lighting?!" Yellow shouted back.

"Anyway! We should bring some Holy water with us to school one of these days and spray her with it and see what happens." Blue finished her plan. "Tc! I wouldn't stick around. I'll haul ass." Gold scoffed as he slammed his locker shut. But the idea made them all laugh heartily; even Silver felt a smirk slither across his face. "Yeah we should! Legit!" Leaf said.

"Yellow!"

"Ah jeez, what now?" Yellow sighed. The group looked down the hallway, finding Surge, all beaten and bruised from being trampled by the evacuating crowd rushing at them frantically. He snatched his daughter up faster than a heartbeat and smothered her in a crushing hug. Her cries for help were muffled by this and his yelling.

"You're OK right?! What exactly happened?! Who the hell was responsible for that explosion?!" his voice got louder and louder, as the rest of the kids began to shrink under his glare. He hovered above Red by the end of his angry sentence, his nostrils flaring.

"Surge! Why are you harassing the kids again?!" Mrs. Alakai suddenly boomed. Red, Blue, Silver, Green, Gold and Leaf yelped at the outburst, turning to find the principle, followed by Elm and Oak walking towards them. They all leap behind the three adults for protection.

"I demand to know what the hell caused that explosion!" Surge argued, letting go of Yellow, who lifelessly dropped to the ground. Gold quietly whistled and tried to sneak away, but Silver grabbed him and yanked him back to the group.

"We saw you kids from down the hall, and decided to see if you were alright from that little incident." Oak told them. "A little?! It took out half the wing!" Elm exclaimed in shock. "We're uh, we're fine. Except for Yellow now I think." Green replied, gazing at the limp Yellow on the floor as Red poked at her. Meanwhile, Surge and Mrs. Alakai were arguing in the background, until the principle drop kicked him and began dragging him away like she did the first time she rescued Red from him.

Oak sweat dropped with a distressed face "that man will never change, will he?"

"STOP RIGHT F'ING THERE!"

Mrs. Alakai and the others looked ahead, finding a man in a lab suit pointing a large hose at them. They all gasped while Elm shouted not to use it on them, but to no avail. Before anyone could react further, the man quickly blasted them all away; the powerful pressure of the water blew them all through a pair of double doors leading back outside. Everybody tumbled and slapped across the ground soaked to the bone yelling.

Red groaned, and saw a foot stamping down in front of him.

"THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" the man shrilled, attacking them with the hose again. Gold and Leaf screamed like they were being dipped in acid, and they scrambled up to sprint away from him. The man chased after them.

Red shivered from the cold, which Surge noticed. "AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A prissy little!-Ack! Awwwggghhhh…" he sunk back to the ground after being kicked in the throat by Elm. Blue stared at the scene then pointed and laughed mockingly at the gym teacher.

In the distance, Gold and Leaf were still being wildly chased by the man. Yellow dragged herself over to Red and wrapped her arms around his shivering form, trying to keep him warm as they all groggily stood back up.

"Y-your…your dad doesn't have rabies, does he?" Red shakily asked.

"No…eh…you know, I'm not sure. Possibly." Yellow answered honestly. When they made it inside, Green asked: "Now what the hell was that for?"

"Just to be sure no chemical residue was left on us…" Oak moaned, rubbing his head "They did it to a lot of other kids and teachers, but I didn't think they would have their water pressure up that high to the point it could have killed us…"

"But Red and Gold were in that class!" Blue yelled.

"…Is he dead?" Red stared at Surge, who was left face down on the school's cold floor. Surge gripped his ankle, terminator music faintly played out of nowhere "I'm still alive…" Surge growled, glaring up at the boy.

Red withdrew in fear, as Surge rose as a black figure above him. Eyes glowing white.

"GOLD! Get off me! Pervert!" Leaf screamed, ruining the intense moment as she came stampeding in and running Silver over. Gold Gripped onto her breasts and rode on her back, screaming and crying as the man raced in after them. "Will you quit it with that thing?!" Elm shouted.

Silver's eye twitched, and he angrily glared at Gold and Leaf. Yellow was busy trying to keep Surge from eating Red alive as Green sighed at the whole situation. Silver rose as snow formed and swirled around him. The snow grew and Silver growled, making everyone else who wasn't running around look at him funny. Silver then released a powerful blizzard that filled the hall they were in. And once again, everybody was blown through a wall, their limp bodies flew through the air as debris and dust showered everywhere behind them.

"YOU'RE ALL FREAKING LUNATICS!" Silver boomed during the attack.

"I'll show you a Goddamn lunatic! C'mere boy!" Surge challenged, instantly on his feet again as electricity flowed around his body.

 _'Augh…if this keeps up, I might die.'_ Red weakly thought. "Eehehe…ahaha…" Gold giggled, in a heap on the ground. His hands clenched and unclenched thinking about where he grabbed Leaf. Red eyed him concerned.

"Hey! A fight between Silver and Surge!" Pearl, who mysteriously appeared shouted from inside the hole. Ruby, Diamond, Black, White, Emerald, Crystal, Platinum, Sapphire and other students gathered around to watch.

"Ah hell, what happened now?" Crystal questioned. Mrs. Alakai, Elm and Oak tried to get the other kids to leave as Silver looked around. He glowered at their presence while Surge continued shouting at him.

"Let's get it on son!"

Red noticed Silver's hesitant behavior. "Maybe he uh…"

"CAN IT PUNY! YOU WANNA BE KEPT SPARED FOR NOW?! YOU SHUT IT AND STAY OUTTA THIS!"

"Tc…" Silver scoffed, turning and walking away. Surge started verbally abusing him, so Yellow found some chloroform the now knocked out man in the lab suit had on him for some reason. She snuck up behind her father and smothered the cloth against his mouth and nose. He collapsed to the ground unconscious as she shook her head. Silver disappeared back into the school and Leaf was dusting herself off.

"What the hell though? Why'd he attack us? And why is he like that all the time?" Red asked.

"He's had an um…shitty childhood, and it's made him into a pretty cold hearted guy. Oh, and because we ran him down when that lab guy was chasing us." Gold explained.

Silver walked through the halls as other kids watched him go. Some were snickering, which he shot deadly looks at. He could still hear some of the commotion outside until another boy stepped up in front of him; stopping him in his tracks. "Aww, is the wittle Silver upset he felt he couldn't take on Surge?" he mocked in a baby tone.

"Outta my way now." Silver growled.

"Or what? Are you gonna?-"

"I said get out of my way!" Silver yelled, shoving the kid to the side. He reacted by throwing Silver a punch and the red-haired boy swiftly dodged the attack. He tackled the kid into the lockers as others in the crowd quickly moved aside. The challenger sent a kick to Silver's stomach; though the second time he went to kick again, Silver grabbed his foot and twists it. The boy shouted in pain, unable to block Silver's next move.

Red, Gold, Green and Blue peered in from outside and watched in surprise with Platinum, Black, White and the rest. Everyone was once again yelling and Yellow went to join her friends, but she froze in slight fear when she saw Surge twitch and moan lightly, much to her surprise.

"You got this Silver! Kick his ass!" White hollered over the shouting audience.

"I give up…" Mrs. Alakai mumbled, walking away. Elm, Leaf and Oak watched on. Silver was hit hard by the kid who used a drain punch attack on him. He blocked the next one with an ice shard attack, but wasn't unable to protect himself from the third. He rolled backwards and quickly leap onto his feet; stumbling backwards with his eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted.

"OH! I see how it is!" Surge roared, scaring the group who failed to hear Yellow's warning. "You're a pussy" he started, pelvic-thrusting Red, Gold, Green and Blue clear across the other side of the hall as they shouted. "Scared of taking me on aren't ya? I bet this worm will knock your ass out too!" Surge finished, wildly eyeing Silver and the kid he was fighting as he stepped in.

Red glanced at Yellow with confusion. "I USED CHLOROFORM!" She yelled in disbelief.

Silver managed to take the boy down and went to rake him with a couple of shadow claws. And the kid made a pathetic attempt to protect himself.

"He's gonna end up killing him!" Platinum cried.

"Silver!" Another large, shirtless, muscular man wearing some sort of mask around his eyes suddenly called from the end of the hall. "This is your men's wellness teacher! Wake! I know you're lost and blind in your fit of rage, but you have to remember, pin your opponent's arms down when you have them trapped in that position so you have a better advantage!"

Silver gave him a thumbs up and did as told; and the kid had no chance as Silver's ghostly attack knocked him out in a blink of an eye.

"Who the hell is that?" Red asked, watching the wellness teacher. "Didn't you hear him? His name's Crasher Wake. I think you have him for one of your classes." Sapphire replied. Red's eyes widened "Oh…oh great." He muttered.

Silver kicked the boy away and winced in pain from those Fighting-type attacks. He walked off without another word as more kids from either side of the hall reacted like he was the plague and gave him plenty of space.

"…Ghost and Ice-type attacks…" Red observed. "Is he a?...no, they're all girls, I think. Hm…"

Surge stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. Until he and Yellow exchanged glances. "You were saying about his ass getting whooped?" Yellow remarked, smirking. "Uh, well?! It wasn't a long or good fight anyway now was it?" her father defended.

"Look at all the damage…" Elm mumbled as he looked around himself.

Oak put his face in his hand "at least we're all still alive." He said.

Red chuckled at Oak's comment, and then turned to Green, Blue, and Gold. The three were still a bit stunned from the impact of slamming into hard metal lockers thanks to Surge. In the end, the disguised Raichu continued ranting and raging as Silver's victim was dragged away by the nurses, there was another very large hole in another wall and the lab man was still not moving. To which Leaf went over to check his pulse; lots of soaked and battered kids, and the residue of chaos and confusion remained.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Well…today was…"

"Insane?" Red finished for Yellow. "Yeah. Really insane."

Red giggled as he laid on his bed with the phone to his ear. He threw his old, now torn up and shredded clothes away and changed into some shorts with a tank top when he got home. "So how do ya like everyone so far?" Yellow asked.

"You guys are great; really. You're all pretty awesome…I can't say if they think of me as a friend though…"

"What do you mean?"

Red tried to hold back a sigh. "Back in Kanto…"

"What happened in Kanto?"

"Well…I was um…I-I was a…bullied kid in my old school. I thought I had at least a few friends…but those quote, friends treated me pretty bad too…it sucked Yellow, it really, really did…"

Yellow was quite on the other line.

"Hello?..."

"…Why'd they bully you so much?"

Red hesitated and fidgeted "…I don't know…"

"Well hey. You're far away from there, you're here now; I know it won't be easy to forget about those days, but eventually you'll move on. Those douche bags and bitches just couldn't see how sweet and kind you are. If I were there I would've kicked their asses for you. Or Let Ruby eat 'em."

"What kind of Pokémon is he?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow. Yellow giggled "we've been thinking of this as a game with you. Over time as you get more hints, you'll figure out what types we are. Uh, except for me and the ones you already know of obviously. And then, you'll probably figure out what Pokémon they are. Think of it…as a mystery sort of thing. Unless they end up telling you or you see them in their true forms like you saw me."

"Uh OK" Red replied, tapping a finger and shifting his gaze. "I'm thinking Leaf and Gold are either Ground or Rock-types. Or both, either those or Fire-types."

"You're pretty close."

Red tried to think of more clues, but his mind wavered and he had another question to ask.

"…You…guys…are my friends…r-right?..."

Yellow went quiet again for a moment, then she replied: "What kind of question is that? 'Course we're your friends. I don't lie when I say that. Why do you ask?"

"What I told you about…"

"Oh. Yes, everybody likes you Red. They think you're legit. Silver…you know how he is now, but he doesn't hate you. He might act like he does, just don't worry about it. We're there for ya till the end now buddy."

Red smiled. "Thanks Yellow, I really…needed that…"

"No problem! Hey, tomorrow's Saturday. You still want some of us to give you a proper tour of the city?"

"Sure!"

"OK!-"

Both she and Red heard their parents walking in the front doors of their homes. They called to the teens for assistance, Yellow sighed as Red focused back on the phone.

"Well damn. I was about to tell you how to organize your schedule."

"It's fine, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Oh wait! Can I have your address so I can meet up with you at your house?"

And so Red gave her it.

"Ah, I know that area. Alritey then, see you tomorrow!"

Red grinned and said bye before hanging up. He made his way downstairs and helped Ashley inside with the groceries. "So how was it today honey?" Ashley asked.

Red gazed at her as the incidents of today ran though his head. "It was…it was…"

Ashley watched him as he tried to stifle a laugh. And she smiled warmly when he couldn't hold it in anymore. It was the first heartwarming, sweetest laugh she's ever heard from him out loud in a very long, long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So how's everyone liking this silly little story of mine? At least I hope it's funny. For a split second one day, I thought of making a fanfiction story of Jurassic World…That movie is my alcohol. It's…THE BEST MOVIE TO EVER EXIST on this planet. Yes, yes it is.~**

 **SharkyDarky: I always thought Red calling her that was adorable too!**

 **Sarcasticwolf1996: NNNNOOOO, ENOUGH OF YOUR DROP KICKING! IT HURTS YOU KNOW.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! I really appreciate it! Now enough of my babbling, onto the next chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They didn't send you kids home when there was a chemical explosion?" Ashley questioned once Red was done telling her about the little misadventure.

"I guess it wasn't that bad to them."

"Red, you just said it took out half the wing and sent your teacher to the hospital. Of course it was that bad."

"But we're OK…I just hope Blaine will be alright."

"True. Wait, you don't get yelled at if you don't call your teachers by their last names?"

"No, um…some prefer being called by their last names; the others like Blaine don't really care." He replied, as he once again took out his refilled antidepressant bottle. "…I uh, gave Yellow our address if that's OK with you." Ashley giggled as she wiped a counter "and this Yellow would be?"

"The girl who stood up for me when that guy I told you about tried to fight me. She wants to show me around the city today." Red's mother nodded. "That's just fine, as long as there's no arson, robberies, hostages or any kind of crime." She joked.

"Yeah like I can cause any of that."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! So, when's she coming by?"

"She didn't say I imagine sometime this morning."

"This city is nice, I've seen quite a bit of it as I drive to work and make some pit stops on the way home. It's great. Well, enjoy today then. It's wonderful out. Nice for a tour with your new friend yeah?"

"Mm-hm…" Red swallowed some water, leaning against the sink and sneezed. "Do you need anything while I'm out Mum?"

"Aw honey, no I'm OK. Just have fun, and bless you."

"Thanks…"

Suddenly they heard knocking on the front door, and both glanced at it. "That must be her?" Ashley strolled over to and opened it. Yellow stood in the entrance. Blue, Crystal, Emerald, and Platinum were behind her chatting away. "Hi!" Yellow greeted cheerfully, getting the other fours' attentions.

"Oh hello! You must be Yellow? And you brought friends?"

"Yep, I'm Yellow. And…sorry, they wouldn't stop bugging me about tagging along."

"Nah, that's alright sweetie, I'm Red's mother Ashley, why not you all?-"

"Well hello~" Platinum stepped up. "I'm Platinum, but you can call me Plat." Ashley, now a little off from this just watched him as Yellow looked at him oddly. "What the fu?-" Blue was interrupted.

"And these guys are my serva-" It was Platinum's turn to be interrupted when Yellow jumped up and elbowed him in the face. He covered it with his hands as he turned to walk away; and Red heard his friends, even his mom laughing at the assault.

"You can all come in if you want, just take your shoes off by the front step OK?" Ashley smiled.

The five disguised Pokémon went inside, taking their shoes off as told. Red suddenly remembered the orange bottle on the counter and scrambled to hide it in the cabinet. He shut the door right as they greeted him and he quickly spun to face them with a little wave.

"This is a nice place." Emerald said, looking around. Crystal nodded, crossing her arms. "Thank you! Took a bit to unpack everything. It's bigger than our old house in Kanto but so far everything's great." Ashley said, putting some pans away; she glanced back up "and…who would you three be?"

"That's Emerald, Crystal and Blue." Red introduced, gesturing to the trio, who waved like lunatics.

"Ah I see. Nice meeting you all! So Red, are you ready to go?" Ashley looked over her shoulder at him warmly "oh yeah…I-I'm ready." Red replied. He strolled out of the kitchen past his mother when Blue started hopping up and down. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" she chanted "keep your shirt on woman." Crystal said. Yellow gazed back at Ashley "thank you for letting us show him around Ms. Uh…Ms.…"

"Ashley is just fine, you're welcome Hon, and I'll see you later Red." Ashley grinned "bye Mum." Red replied as he closed the door behind him.

"Augh…I think you fractured my nose Yellow." Platinum whined as he pinched it and looked to the sky. "Fool, you would know if your nose is broken and you would probably be screaming and crying. Suck it up guuuurl." Yellow insulted, making the rest of the little group snicker.

"So that's the Pokémon gym" Emerald pointed at a building that was electric-themed. "They use electric-types in there, heard it was pretty tough. Not my kind to go up against." He added as they made their way down the busy sidewalks and streets. "Me neither dude." Crystal agreed, rubbing her arms and shivering at the thought of being electrocuted.

 _'They don't like electricity.'_ Red thought _'Water and Flying-types are all I can think of…'_

Yellow smugly laughed and stuck her tongue at them, to which they protested and a Cat fight started.

"Want to take a look inside?" Platinum asked. Red glanced at him, and was about to answer, but was stopped when they heard psychotic yelling from across the road. Everyone looked in the direction and saw Gold, who was waving at them frantically, along with Green and Ruby. Gold raced across the street while Green watched him now with a taken back expression. Cars and trucks went to screech to a halt; unfortunately some slammed into each other and the drivers began shouting with little pieces of debris flying.

"Gold you fucking idiot!" Gold heard Green's echoing voice holler. But the boy just grinned as he approached them.

"…Seriously?" Crystal spread her hands out.

"As serious as a Sharpedo attack." Gold said.

Blue face palmed as Red looked on at the crash scene in shock; Green and Ruby made it over to them where Green slapped the kid upside the head. "Well um…anyway, we should uh, get going before we're arrested." Yellow sighed.

"But he was the one who caused that!" Blue gestured at the scene as they merrily went on their way. "So what? They can get new cars and crap right?" Ruby defended. "That's right!" Gold sobbed "thank you Ruby…THANK you!" he gripped onto Ruby and hung off him as Ruby lazily gazed at the sea.

"Right. That's the lighthouse" Yellow looked on with Red at a lighthouse ahead of them. "You can see the Pokémon League there. And that little building is where the owner makes Poke ball capsules."

"Capsules?" Red asked, staring at the little yellow building.

"Poke balls are put in those things, and humans can put stickers on them. So when they send out their Pokémon, they're surrounded by whatever sticker they use. Kinda like a 3D effect and make them fancy." Ruby explained. "Oh, that sounds cool." Red said as they ventured over to it.

Music played inside as Ruby opened the door. Trainers were picking out stickers and capsules and such, and the small group stood by the door looking at everything. Until the owner dance walked over to the kids _"~why hhhheeeellloooo!~"_ he chimed, still dancing strangely. "Iiiiiiiiiiissssss there anything I can help you with today? Hhhhmmmmm?"

Red shifted his eyes to either side, not sure how to react to this. "Uh no, no. We're just showing this kid around." Green calmly replied, pointing a finger at him.

"Hm? New around here? I see I see. Now you know where to go if you ever want to fancy up your Poke balls. Have a nice ddddddaaaaaayyyyyyy!~" the owner yelled as he danced away.

"OK then?" Emerald slowly muttered when they were back outside.

"Speaking of Poke balls, you're not a trainer, are you?" Crystal asked.

"No I'm not…I'd like to be one day…I think." Red answered. "With that said, what Pokémon would you have then?" Gold piped up, his hands behind his head. Red squinted an eye, trying to come up with a team that would suit him best. After a long pause, he finally came up with one.

"I think I'd have…a Charizard, Blas…toise, um…Venusaur, a Snorlax-"

"Why a Snorlax?" Platinum raised an eyebrow. Red shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. They're…cool? Good defense? Maybe an Espeon and a…a…oh." They watched him in curiosity; he glanced at them then looked away. "Probably a Pikachu." He finished with a quiet voice.

Yellow gazed at him, her eyes slightly widened before she also looked away blushing lightly with a tiny smile.

"If I was a human and became a trainer" Blue smiled with pride, holding up a fist, then she listed off the Pokémon she would have. Platinum, Emerald, Ruby, Crystal and Gold did the same, listing off their teams. "For some reason it sounds a little odd for us to be saying what Pokémon we would use." Green dully voiced his opinion.

"Well what kinds would you have?" Platinum asked.

"Pfft, I don't know."

Yellow walked beside Red as they continued with the subject. "A Pikachu huh?" she grinned. Red looked at her a little surprised and stared ahead.

"S-sure…"

"Would you evolve it?"

"N…o, I don't think so."

"Is it because we're cute and cuddly?!" she laughed, leaping and pushing him over. He smiled a bit "yeah, that and you guys look like you could make one hell of a friend."

"Well hey, you got me!" she stuck his tongue at him.

He laughed "true."

"So what Pokémon would you be?" came Yellow's next question.

"Oh…hm…" Red looked to the ocean "honestly, I wouldn't know. A Charizard maybe?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the next few hours, the group ran around Sunyshore; showing and explaining everything to Red. From the Pokémon Centers and human hospitals, super markets and theaters-both movie and plays-restaurants, theme parks, hotels and malls. They made a side stop at a restaurant for lunch where Gold got attacked by an old woman after thinking he was trying to kidnap her granddaughter. But he was only just saying hello to her and the kid started up a conversation. Then she followed him around the place as he tried to get her to go back to the misunderstanding human.

Red and the others died from laughter at the episode, until it got really bad when the old woman pulled out a taser from her purse. They all jumped in to save poor Gold. Her granddaughter giggled and clapped her hands as her grandmother tried to electrocute the teen as the group, along with other costumers in the restaurant tried to pull the two apart. In the end Gold got shocked in the nipple which caused him to let out a high-pitched, opera like yell. They ate outside where Gold grumbled about the human being a psychopath. His comment made Yellow almost choke on her food, Emerald almost did a spit take all over Blue, and the rest just laughed madly again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Does it snow here?" Red asked after lunch.

"Nah, but it does get a little chilly during fall and pretty cold during winter. Not cold enough for it to snow though." Platinum said.

Red nodded. They left the city during their stroll so they could show him what was outside of it. They were surrounded by meadows, trees lined the edges of them.

Something caught his eye.

Looking up to the side and sitting on a hill alone, there was a medium-sized, run down, old and abandoned two-story tan house. The grass and weeds were wild and tall all around it, completely covering the driveway and path. There was a large tree blocking the front door. The paint and panels were peeling and breaking away, and Red could see half of the roof partially caved in. Half the chimney was gone; most of the windows were broken and boarded up. The beams to the porch were nearly destroyed and rotting away, moss and vines crept up a couple of sides of the house. The garage was in worse condition, almost completely collapsed. Its door was crushed and splintered. Off to the side there was a barn and its condition was no better. A large hole was blown in one of the sides, the fence around it was mangled, doors on the upper floor were left open and the paint was also peeling. Most of the roof was missing, so was one of its double doors. A rusty and old tractor was left parked next to it.

Red tilted his head "what's this place?"

"That's the old Stellar farm. It was left abandoned twenty-seven years ago after something freaky happened. Or so we're told. Supposedly it's haunted." Blue said. Red gazed at her, waiting for her to continue. She strolled along casually like she didn't answer his question.

He shifted his eyes then looked back at her. "So what happened?" She frowned and made a strange face at the sky before turning to someone else. "What…happened again?"

"Are you seri-augh…" Green sighed. "Fine. Twenty-seven years ago, a farm couple used to live here…obviously…the Pokémon they had were a bunch each. And they were Tauros, Miltank, Ponyta, Rapidash, Pidgey, Starly, Tepig, Servine, Stoutland, Lilpup, Glameow, Purugly and…Liepard. They also had a son, I think around six years old. They were good to their Pokémon, and each helped them in their own way. But they weren't very nice towards other humans. So everybody stayed away from them and their son never had anybody to play with. They home schooled him. The man would chase antagonizing teenagers away with either a gun or a Tauros and Rapidash, or set and hide traps that would burst into flames and scorch the crap outta anyone who stepped in one. The woman would scream like an insane person if she saw a teenager out the windows; and their son would play with the Pokémon. The only friends he had. Now, here's where it gets weird. The story goes that something malicious lurked on this land, and possessed the kid."

Red nodded curiously.

"When they put him to bed, in the middle of the night they could hear him speaking a language they've never heard before. They would check on him and find him standing on his bed with his eyes closed and his night light would make him look like his clothes were stained with blood. They shook him out of this state, but he wouldn't remember such things. He didn't act right at all, as people say, his eyes would change. His pupils would become tinier than normal. You know, the iris would be white. And the rest of his eyes would be jet black. He would stand away from his parents staring at them this way."

"Oh God, that's just…augh…" Red shivered.

"Imagine that at night. That's when that would usually happen supposedly. One day, his father came to his mom in a panic, telling her their son was by the top of the door frame, like someone was holding him, peering out the hallway giggling. And there was no furniture by his bedroom door for him to climb on to do that. When they went to see if he was alright, he was sitting on his bed. And they found finger marks on his rib cage. Other nights he would tell them something with scary eyes was in his closet, and they let him sleep with them. All three would see strange things like a figure from the corner of their eye, things moving by themselves, you know the usual paranormal crap. Up in the hay shaft the mother said she saw a shadowy…thing appear from the darkness and glanced at her with pure white eyes, and its legs looked backwards. The Pokémon were going more and more insane each day this was happening, and rumors say some killed themselves or ran away so they wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. Finally, on the last night…whatever it was attacked the kid again, making him kill his parents and the rest of their Pokémon in ways that were too gruesome to release to the public. Then, it made him commit suicide by jumping in a nearby river. How the police found out about all of this was they found a journal the father kept where he wrote down everything that happened up until his death."

Red stared at Green in Disgust and slight horror.

"Tc. It's a story."

"But still…"

"Reports of hauntings" Platinum started "are people seeing a woman in a white gown, supposedly the last thing the mother wore walking around the land. And, locals have faintly heard Miltank and Tauros bells in the field, either that or galloping like a Rapidash racing through there. Others have seen an eerie-looking boy standing in the windows just…staring, which is super creepy if you ask me. For the father, I guess people will occasionally hear a gunshot at night, or a dark figure coming at them at a fast pace like he's chasing them away like he did when he was alive. I don't know what goes on in the barn, or anything else. But…that's all I've heard."

Red glanced back at the house "that's disturbing…"

"Isn't it?" Blue agreed, until she appeared lost in her thoughts. "We should do some ghost hunting here."

"Huh?" everyone else said at once.

"Why not? Halloween's around the corner, it could be fun!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Crystal replied exasperated.

"You're stupid!...I'm down!" Gold laughed as Crystal narrowed her eyes at him. "…I rather not…" Red quietly said.

"You two are insane." Emerald shook his head and Platinum and Ruby nodded theirs, agreeing to Blue's idea. Yellow thought about it. She shrugged "it could be fun yeah, sure! I'd like a good scare during Halloween."

Green sighed. "You and your ideas Blue."

"But what if whatever it was is still hiding in the barn or wherever?" Crystal pointed out.

"I kinda doubt it. It's just a story." Green reminded "you're no fun 'cause you don't believe in that stuff!" Yellow pouted and Green closed his eyes.

Red once again gazed at the house, which they were now further away from. "Oh, then there's the old chateau in Eterna Forest up north from here. Everyone in Eterna City says it's haunted too." Ruby told him. "Hm…cool I guess." Red replied.

Crystal huffed, still thinking about it. "I don't know."

"We should ask the rest of our pack if they want to come." Gold suggested oblivious to what Crystal and Red said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group eventually made it back to the city, and Blue and Crystal suddenly wanted to go to one of the malls. The one they chose was swarmed with busy costumers and Pokémon. "What's this mall called?" Red asked.

"Suny University." Platinum said.

They strolled around for a little while, with Blue and Crystal racing to every clothes mall. Yellow wanted to go into a gaming store so Green, Red, and Gold fallowed. Inside was also packed as expected and Red saw the Pikachu rummaging through some Nintendo 3DS games.

He smiled at her cute amusement as an employee went over to her and asked if she needed any help. Gold mumbled something to Green and soon, they all heard some familiar voices.

"Red! Green! Gold! Over here!"

The boys saw Leaf gesturing at them with Black, Diamond and Pearl beside her. The four pushed their way through the crowd with bags in their hands "showing Red around the city right?" Pearl guessed, and Gold nodded. "Well how do ya like it?" Diamond looked at him.

"I like it, I know it was huge, but it's a lot bigger than I thought."

"It's a city dude, what did you expect?" Leaf smiled "is Yellow with you?"

"Yeah she's-" Red stopped when he saw her standing right behind Leaf with an armful of games. Everyone glanced at her, making her shift her eyes around at them.

"What?"

Green broke the silence. "You missed it earlier. Gold got attacked by a wild old woman."

Gold gave him a God awful look mixed with surprise as the other four gave him odd looks of their own. Then they started laughing.

"Really?!" Gold screamed, as he attacked Green with Red and Yellow looking on. There was suddenly an intense lightning bolt between the two that felt like it was shaking the store and startling the humans inside.

"I told you not to say anything about that!" he hollered, clenching a fist "how would you like it if I told someone something as humiliating as that happened to you huh?!"

"Hm. I wouldn't really care Gold. What's done is done so why are you throwing a fit over it?!"

"It was INSULTING!"

"Will you two quit it?!" Diamond yelled, her brow furrowing as the others continued laughing besides Red who didn't know how to react.

"Shut up!" Gold snapped.

"Don't tell me to shut up you sensitive idiot! Have Green apologize or something then!"

"I ain't apologizing for something as stupid as that!" Green protested. Diamond continued hollering at them as other costumers rushed out of the store and the employees dove under the counter.

Suddenly, Crystal and Blue hurried in; dragging a half conscious Ruby behind with them. "Why in the hell is he wearing a dress?" Black questioned as she stared down at Ruby who was now moaning. "…You know, I'm not sure why." Crystal quizzically said.

"You don't know how he got in that thing?" Black deadpanned.

"There was shouting somewhere in that big ass store, we tried to see what was happening as quick as we could, and found him this way, some chubby woman was skipping away from him…don-don't ask. What's their problem?" Blue gestured a hand at Green and Gold, who were now battling throughout the store, chucking Xboxes and crates at one another and occasionally attacking with a move, using shelves as barricades.

"Gold got attack by some old woman?!" Pearl howled "that's precious."

"Oh…Green must of told you." Blue concluded.

"No, that's insulting." Black pointed back at Ruby who was now rising and sniffed. "Will you knock it off already?" Leaf snarled. She made sure no humans were watching, and knocked the two boys over when she shot blue colored fire attacks at them.

"Way to expose us morons." Diamond sighed.

"Hey, it was the quickest way." Leaf said.

Green and Gold groaned, sitting up and rubbing sore spots. Red stared at Leaf, eyes slightly widening. She eyed him and smirked "never seen a blue flame before?" she made a small fire; it crackled lightly in her hand.

Yellow dropped kicked her when she saw the employees starting to get back up. Everyone collected themselves and scurried out of there before they could get a clear look at them.

"I think we destroyed their surveillance cameras before they caught us. We should be fine." Green said as they moved on "you think." Black shook her head.

"Ruby…Ruby." Diamond started.

"Yeah?"

"Do ya think you can go and put your clothes back on? People are staring."

Ruby gazed down at the dress and causally took a bag from Crystal. As he made his way to the men's restroom, people watched him strangely until he passed Platinum and Emerald going inside. They paused, looking back at their friend. They looked like both were going to say something, as Emerald squinted an eye and gazed at the group. Platinum's bottom lip quivered but they left it alone and walked over to them.

"Where'd you guys go? We lost all of ya." Platinum stated the obvious.

"Some went to the game store, and some went to Maurice's." Black explained while they picked a large circular table and sat down. Emerald nodded slowly, as Red rubbed an eye. "You look tired" Yellow observed.

"Eh, I could use some caffeine."

"I'll get you something."

"Nah you don't have to, I have some money." Red smiled, reaching into his pocket. "OK. Are you having fun at least?"

Red nodded "definitely! But seeing Ruby in a dress…that's life scarring."

Everyone managed to hear his comment and lost it as Ruby came out of the restroom. His eyes were half-closed knowing what they were laughing about.

Red got up chuckling and went over to the counter. Leaf joined him and as they waited in line, he glanced at the strange bracelet on her wrist. "…What is…that thing?..."

"Ah. This" she held her wrist up. "Is my Mega Ring. And that's the Mega Stone it comes with. I wear this all the time because whenever I go into my true form, I press the ring and I can instantly evolve into my Mega Form." She lowered and rubbed it proudly "they should be called Mega Bracelets, does it look like a ring to you?"

Red shook his head with a small smile. "It comes with two stones; I wear the other one around my neck in my True Form, obviously why you can't see it."

"What's Mega Evolving?"

"Well, no one really knows anything about Mega Evolution. But a bunch of Pokémon has one. It's only used in battle though; it makes us stronger than ever. And after, we transform back into our normal-selves. Which is why I wear mine all the time. If I don't, I'll look like a normal Charizard."

Red was taken back "y…you're a Charizard?!"

"Shh!" she put a finger to his lips, and he quickly covered his mouth. Both gazed around, but no one was paying attention to them and Leaf sighed in relief.

"I-I'm sorry…so…h…how does it work? What…does it feel like?..."

Leaf smiled "the two stones react to each other in some way when a Pokémon is Mega Evolving. With a trainer and a Pokémon, scientists think the bond between them helps bring that power out. But me…" she held it up higher, and Red stared at it with her.

"It's just me."

Red nodded slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat.

She lowered it "these things are indestructible and water proof. I don't have to worry about either one getting ruined in any way. I got them as gifts from my parents. What does it feel like? It's…exhilarating."

Red gazed back at the table. Gold was head locking Platinum in a violent fashion and Black and Emerald were arm wrestling. Pearl was checking his phone as the rest just goofed off.

"Does anybody else have one?"

"Green used to have one but he didn't like his Mega Evolution…for some reason. He gave it to his grandfather. I think Gold and Platinum are getting their own at some point."

The line grew shorter and Red chuckled. "A Charizard name Leaf?" she took in a breath "guess my parents wanted to name me something different."

"…It's still a nice name."

"Thanks dude."

The employee took their orders and the two went back to their table with coffee, monster energies and sodas. For a moment Red wondered if any of them wondered what it was like to be a human. Then again, why would they? All of them…they were amazing, powerful beings who could get away with anything. _Anything,_ as long as they just morphed into their true forms and make people think they were just Pokémon.

They can do what only humans could dream of doing. Their abilities were incredible, and no one else knew what these teenagers really were among them other than the only human they trusted. Red rested his chin in his palm watching them all, wishing he could at least have one ability. Something, anything…because he knew there will be days they'll rush in to save him from a danger. There will be days he'll want to protect them in return.

"Red?"

"Mm?" he dragged himself out of his thoughts and peered at Yellow.

"Where do you think we should head next?"

She sipped on her soda waiting for an answer, but Red wasn't able to when the group and everyone in their site became startled when a powerful fire blast swept through the area and destroyed a necklace stand in the middle of the huge walk through.

"Holy mother of Arceus!" a man shouted, running towards the direction while everybody began to panic to get a better look of what was happening. He tripped over a chair leg to someone's seat that was pushed too far back. He flailed and fell, taking the seat's occupant with him and his scalding hot cup of cappuccino soared through the air. It just had to break open when it hit Pearl. The orange-eyed teen screeched in pain when the liquid burned him; leaping up and swatting his friends' drinks over in the process. The contents all streamed out and poured to the floor and Black shouted in anger at him that she wasn't done with hers. Pearl, not thinking, grabbed and ripped the table cloth away from everyone else and started wiping the cappuccino frantically off his skin. The cups splashed out the last of their contents and clattered to the floor.

"I was still thirsty!" Emerald complained.

There was a series of attacks coming from different directions. The friends rushed to see what was happening; people were running and screaming while Red caught a glimpse of a beefy man with a Charmeleon and a Bayleef either side of him. Far down the other side, there was a lanky woman. Beside her was an Alakazam and a Mamoswine. And both humans were wearing some kind of burglary-like suits. From what else he could see, Red stole sight of several other people wearing the same thing with Pokémon by their sides.

"Well shit." Green calmly crossed his arms.

"Get the hell out of our way! This is a robbery!" one of them screamed "Magmar, Blast Burn!"

"How cliché. They think they can rob an entire mall?" Platinum snorted as the large Fire-type attacked.

"That…or it's a robbery and a hostage situation." Crystal guessed.

"But he just said it was a robbery?"

"-Uys! Pay attention and move!" an irritated Blue exclaimed as she pushed the two away from an incoming ice beam. The Delibird attacked again after hearing its trainer's orders, and the group jumped away from it while mall police ran past the stampeding crowd and threw out their own Poke balls. The costumers who weren't running stayed and fought back.

Green, Red, Yellow and the others took shelter in a Pokémon store as the Pokémon's moves of all kinds filled the mall. "Why don't we do something to help?" Yellow encouraged. "Dude no! It's too much of a risk, someone would see us." Crystal reminded.

"Which is why we could hide out back and-"

"Oh looky what I have here, a bunch of stupid children with no Pokémon?"

They all looked behind themselves, a woman with a Hydreigon stood in the store with them. The Dark-Dragon-type snarled furiously at them and Green narrowed his eyes at it.

"Hyper voice, now."

Hydreigon obeyed, quickly releasing powerful sonic waves on the kids. It struck them off guard and blasted them all away as the Hydreigon's mouth was now willed with fire. It shot a flamethrower at them; but they were able to stumble away from it.

Red staggered into a shelf and Poke balls cluttered down from it. He looked around at them, then above, reading a "pick a Poke ball and discover what Pokémon you just adopted!" sign. The Hydreigon slowly turned its head at him, pinning Yellow down with its tail. She beat at it knowing she couldn't use her abilities to defend herself and its trainer smirked. From the corner of his eye he saw Ruby, Gold and Green running back over to help her, and he guessed the rest got shot back out and were now lost among the hundreds of panicking shoppers, robbers and Pokémon who were raging war with the police and their partners.

The Hydreigon threw the trio of boys off and shot a dragon pulse at them. They lunched again and it roared with its trainer yelling commands at it. Without thinking, Red quickly reached down and grabbed a Poke ball at random. He threw it into their air, opening it and a streak of white light shot out. It materialized a form and suddenly there was a Growlithe in front of him. The puppy Pokémon slowly gazed back at who released it and Red stared back.

Shit he's never done this before…

While Red spent too much time thinking, the Hydreigon had wrapped its tail around Yellow and picked her up. One of its smaller heads lashed to bite her as Ruby, Gold and Green tried to fight it. Red watched fearfully, stuttering, and Growlithe waited patiently.

"Uh…"

Yellow was screaming.

The boys were fighting hard. Aerodactyls and Pidgeots crashed through the glass of other stores, grabbing items and flying out of windows after their trainers hopped onto their backs, and the huge fight outside this one continued.

He didn't know what moves this Pokémon had.

"…Flamethrower?..."

Growlithe's mouth filled with fire like Hydreigon's had, and it released the requested attack, hitting the Dark-Dragon-type. Hydreigon, its trainer and his friends looked at him surprised. Growlithe shot another flamethrower at Red's word, the opposing trainer commanded her Pokémon to use ancient power while it dropped Yellow. Ruby and Gold helped her up, and all four ran over to him as the Growlithe did everything it could to dodge the move. The four grabbed Poke balls as well, and soon, there was a Piplup, Turtwig, Chimchar and Gible. The Hydreigon screeched and attacked once more, and all five of them yelled a direction to the much smaller Pokémon. They all attacked at once, and to Red's surprise, despite they haven't evolved yet, they were much stronger than they looked.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Surge laughed as he sat on a bench with Crasher Wake and Brock in front of a pond. The three did a toast and chugged down the rest of their drinks.

"Ah, twas a good drink!" Surge grinned at the sky.

"Yes, yes it was." Wake agreed.

"So Surge, how have you and Yellow been lately?" Brock asked, since he was a family friend.

"Hm? You haven't heard of the recent incidents at the school?"

"Who hasn't heard? Blowing up half a wing, good Arceus! I meant besides that." Brock retorted while Wake laughed loudly at the thought of that day.

"Oh. We've been great. Yellow became friends with the scrawny human called Red not long ago."

Brock nodded "I heard he's a pretty sweet kid. Shy, but friendly."

"I haven't met him yet." Wake said.

"Eh, yeah…he's friendly alright. But if he thinks he can make on move on my baby, he's got another thing com!-"

"Look! Police cars! And lots of 'em!" Wake stood, pointing with the excitement of a four-year-old at the green and white vehicles with their sirens blaring. They screeched by with a news van sneaking past far behind them.

"…What's going on? They're heading in the direction where Suny University is." Brock observed.

Surge's eyes opened wide and intensely when something inside him told him Yellow was in trouble. Wake guessed there was a hostage or something happening there, and hearing that Surge leaped from his seat, slapping Wake out of his spot and grabbed Brock by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in close.

"Yellow's in danger!" Surge screamed in his face.

"…What? How do you know?"

"She told me she was going to show the puny human around the city today! And where else would she go after that?! I can sense she's in trouble! We need to get to that mall!"

"Well how are we going to do that with all the cops in the way? We won't be able to get past them and we can't go into our true forms without anybody seeing!" Brock reminded.

"We go in style!" Wake grinned, gesturing at something behind them.

Surge and Brock gazed at what he meant, and the Raichu man grinned.

…

A man was calmly minding his own business.

He could hear the sirens and commotion, and asked himself what was going on.

But alas, he continued to relax and enjoy this nice day, sipping on his water bottle.

The man suddenly heard heavy, frantic and rampaging footsteps coming his way. He stopped with the water bottle at his lips and eyed where they were coming from. He saw Wake and Surge charging at him side by side like angry Tauros, and they both raised a fist. Wake screamed as they came closer.

The man had no time to react.

Their fists came down.

And all he saw was black.

….

"I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Brock yelled out the window at the unconscious man lying sprawled in the grass while Wake drove the human's vehicle away grinning. He loudly honked the horn and scared other drivers off the road.

"Ha! Excellent choice of transport Wake!" Surge praised, leaning back in the passenger seat.

Brock glanced at them in suspense.

"You two…are…freaking insane!"

"Sometimes it's more fun to be sane Brock!" Wake cackled, honking the horn again. He stomped on the gas, almost breaking through the floor and the vehicle lurched violently forward, its engine roaring.

 _"~We'll be there in no time!~"_ Surge sang.

Brock looked forward, and gasped.

There was a bridge in front of them.

And it wasn't lowered.

He frantically patted Wake's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Wake asked as calm as he could be.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! There's a bridge that isn't lowered up ahead! Stop the-"

"Will you chill?" Surge asked.

"ME?! CHILL?! I wasn't the one who knocked out the human who owns this thing, and then steal it!" Brock defended. "We'll be fine bro, I got this!" Wake drove faster-if that was possible-and released a yell as they got closer.

"Wake. Stop. The. Mother. Fucking. Truck! You're gonna kill us all!" Brock screamed.

"It's too late for stopping! We're doing this now! YAHAHA."

Wake drove as fast as the truck could go, and Surge encouraged him while Brock began screaming very high-pitched screams. More vehicles swerved out of the way violently as Wake honked the horn again, driving up and off the edge of the bridge.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Gible, Growlithe, Piplup, Chimchar and Turtwig all lay sprawled out on the floor. Breathing heavily, beaten and tired as the Hydreigon snorted in triumph.

"Pfft! You thought weak Pokémon like them could beat us? You've got to be kidding. I don't have any more time for this bull crap." The woman returned her Pokémon to its ball and walked out of the store. Quickly disappearing in the crowd.

Red, Gold, Ruby and Yellow rushed to the five little Pokémon as Green quickly rummaged through the store for some medical supplies. He came back with a couple of kits and they went right to work to heal them.

Soon, Red didn't know how without a proper Pokémon doctor, they were feeling much better. The friends praised them, and it made them feel better about themselves. Everyone rushed to the store's entrance finding more of the robbers escaping; however there was a very loud commotion outside. They left the store and the Pokémon scampered off somewhere. Red called after them but stopped when they were suddenly out of his sight.

He and the other four tried to make their way through this chaos, now with some of the police shooting at the robbers.

Then they heard Diamond, Emerald and Pearl shouting at them as the others made their way to them.

"Where did you guys go?!" Leaf and Black yelled.

"Us? Where did YOU go-"

Ruby was interrupted when there was a blast from above. And they had to shield themselves when glass rained down on them. Red, Blue, Platinum and Diamond looked up in time to see a Dragonair flying off with a roar. The rest looked around, finding themselves surrounded by the attacking robbers' Pokémon.

Gold shot a flame burst at one of them and then a dark pulse; shocking Red.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yellow demanded.

"No one's watching. We should do this to help while we can. Don't you think?" he said.

"I agree!" Ruby grinned as he released a hydro cannon.

The others gave in and paid extra attention to the remaining humans. And all around Red everybody blasted attacks at the Pokémon enemies. They of course shot back moves of their own, but were quickly brought down in minutes.

They stopped just in time before the robbers, remaining costumers and police could see how they went down. But before anybody else could react, a cop happened to look up and out one of the higher placed windows. Her eyes widened to the point they looked they were going to pop out of her head, and she screamed a warning which had everyone else look what she was staring at.

A reflection of an eighteen-wheeler was in the window. And everybody violently scrambled away in all directions as the huge truck with a mustache on the front of it came crashing through the strong brick wall from the sky.

At least it didn't have a trailer attached to it…right?

Red slid across the floor as debris bounced and flew all over and the loud sound of shattering glass filled his ears. He opened his eyes as the dust and smoke started to reside seeing the truck impaling the floor.

"Offspring oh offspring of mine, where are you?!"

Red's blood drained from his face.

 _'You've got to be shitting me.'_

He saw Surge looking around with a hand above his eyes as another familiar man, Wake, punched the destroyed windshield out. He dragged a third and violently shaking man out with him. The two stood heroically as the third guy cried in joy, thanking they were still alive. There was a fist pump of wild manliness between Wake and Surge before they hopped down as their friend flopped to the ground. They observed what was happening and quickly took action.

Red glanced at Yellow as the three men attacked. She had already sat down with her face in her hands not believing how her dad got here.

But with the extra help, taking down these robbers went by much quicker and smoother. The police crept out from their cover they dove for when the truck came crashing through and made orders to their Pokémon to wrap things up. Their partners did as told, and Wake was able to take out three of them with ease after they tried to run and ran into his stomach. He used an ice punch to knock them out, to which another robber saw.

He gasped, making Wake look at him.

And he knew he messed up.

So what does he do?

"There…shall…be…NOOO…WITNESSESSSSS!" Wake screamed, quickly running at the human. Brock, Surge and the kids watched strangely, oblivious what happened as the men's wellness teacher snatched the guy up, shook him around and threw him through a store's window; making him the fifth human Wake knocked out.

And after, all the robbers and their Pokémon were defeated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun just began to set, staining the sky with a mix of orange, purple, red and pink; and clouds slowly floated by. Several police cars and trucks sat outside as the officers lead the robbers to them. The ones who thought got away were chased down by the authorities with their Flying-types. And before the police could figure out who crash-landed with the eighteen-wheeler, Wake and Surge had wiped their finger prints clean from everything inside the cabin and threw three of the unconscious robbers in it, making them believe it was them and had been knocked out from the impact.

A news reporter stood outside the scene, facing a camera and telling the public what had happened so far. The group of kids were walking past from behind her to answer some questions for a couple of officers, when Gold and Ruby stopped and glanced at the camera. The two started acting like idiots, making foolish gestures at the woman and danced in odd ways until they started twerking. The camera trembled a bit as the guy holding it tried to keep from laughing. The news reporter looked at him funny, but Blue and Green dragged the two away before she turned around.

Red didn't think moving to a new home would go from simple and calming to insane and psychotic. But like Yellow said, it's better than being entirely boring. He gazed at the hole the truck caused, and ventured over to everybody when the questioning was done.

"I can't believe you blew an eighteen-wheeler through the mall!" Platinum hollered.

"Ssshhh!" Brock, Wake and Surge all spat. "They don't know that." Brock added, as he turned to Red.

"You must be Red, yeah?"

He nodded with a small, shy smile.

"My name is Brock. I believe I'm your English teacher for the year. Hm…are you alright after all of this?" He jabbed a finger behind himself with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm…I'm fine…"

"My name is Crasher Wake!" Wake boomed, stomping on Brock's foot and causing him to shriek in agony. Brock limped away as Wake breathed heavily and shakily. "That was intense! Don't ya think?! Let's do it again!"

"No!" everybody else but Surge and Red shouted.

"I'm guessing you did all that just to see if I was safe?" Yellow sighed.

"Yes! My demonic parental instincts told me something was up. And they were right as always!"

"What are you going to do when I'm out on my own?"

"Stop rushing it!" Surge gasped, as Red stepped up to them. "Good question…wha-"

"Don't ruin our bonding moment!" Surge screeched, his vision becoming robotic as the word **terminate** appeared when his eyes settled on a startled Red.

From opposite of the three Green, Blue, Platinum, Diamond, Black, Pearl, Ruby, Gold, Emerald, Leaf and Crystal had once again froze and stared in fear for Red's safety. But Yellow just growled lightly and punched the side of Surge's head.

Another car sped up to everyone and screeched to a halt. Ashley jumped out and ran over to the crew in a panic. "Oh my God are you alright?! Are you OK?! What happened?!" she looked Red over when he fully turned to her, hugged him tight then looked to the damage and several remaining police vehicles.

"…I'm…alright…"

"Who's that?" Gold asked.

"I'm guessing his mother?" Wake tilted his head, to which Emerald nodded indicating he was right.

"Hm hm!" Brock straightened himself with a broad smile and proudly marched over to Ashley, surprising the two relatives and taking her hand. "How you doing young lady? As you should know I'm Brock and I have to say you have the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever-"

"Would you stop wooing over every woman you see you man whore?!" Wake rudely interrupted.

Red and Ashley exchanged glances as Brock slumped to the ground.

As another hour passed, some relatives of the other kids came to see if they were alright. Yellow apologized to Ashley for getting Red caught in the middle of that whole episode, but Ashley replied there was no need to say sorry. They were just having a nice day. No one saw any of this coming. So then she introduced the woman to the rest of her friends, her father and Wake. Red looked around at everybody and smiled while they chatted; argued about small pointless subjects and some were busy answering some last few questions for the police.

Then Red remembered.

Those five Pokémon.

He thought the worst and he felt his stomach twist. Red looked back at the ruins, and started running towards it. He stopped when he heard a yip.

He glanced to the side, and spotted the Growlithe ahead sitting and watching him. Red stared back until a small smile tugged at his lips. He heard the cries of four other Pokémon nearby, the Growlithe gazed behind itself, looked at Red again then ran off in the opposite direction. He watched it go until he felt something clipped to his belt.

Looking down he saw it was its Poke ball. He must have clipped it there and forgot about it.

Eh, might as well keep it so he could remember it by.

He ventured back over to the others again now knowing they were OK.

Ashley and Surge started talking and Ruby sighed. "So, can I go get something to eat now?"

His friends gazed at him in surprise.

"After all that, you're thinking of food now?" Black asked.

"I can't help I'm always hungry!..." he sniffed the air, and heard munching. Ruby and the rest looked to Pearl who was eating a bite of a sandwich he was holding. The boy paused when all eyes were on him.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Diamond questioned, and Ruby stared at him with eyes glazed over.

"Hey! I'm hungry too!" Pearl protested.

And without warning, Ruby raised his head to the sky with his mouth gaping, revealing rows of sharp teeth. He rushed at an alarmed Pearl and he scrambled to get away.

"GIMME THAT!"

"NO!"

"Stop it before you get hit by a car!" Leaf yelled.

But there was no stopping. And alas, Pearl ran around the parking area for the sake of his sandwich, and possibly his life. Everybody watched and didn't do anything to stop it. Ruby gained on him quick, Pearl shrieked for help while he glanced back at Ruby and started sprinting further away from everyone else.

The air continued to fill with his screams and the group's amused hollering. As Ruby chased a sobbing Pearl into the sunset.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well this was a pretty long one, fun to write though. I couldn't really come up with a good situation to work with. So an epically failed robbery shall be the case. Ahhehehe…**

 **Can anyone guess what kind of Pokémon Ruby, or anybody could be yet?**

 **See you all later!**


	7. Chapter 7

The black-haired teenager sat in front of the computer desk with his face buried in his arms and an ice pack on his head. He woke up with a delayed splitting headache, most likely because of the events from yesterday. Red then rose, running a hand down his face and catching the ice pack with the other. The desk top's monitor hummed as he opened the chat box on facebook again, checking what else everybody texted.

 **Diamond: Yesterday was insane! Man, I still can't believe we all got out of the way in time when that truck came through.**

 **Green: What day isn't insane?**

 **Emerald: Lol.**

 **Black: S-so Ruby, how'd you feel when you were in that dress?**

 **Ruby: I felt fabulous.**

 **Gold: HA HA HA HA HA!**

 **Emerald: I wanted to tear my eyes out when I saw that!**

 **Platinum: Em, fist pump bro...fist pump.**

 **Black:...Seriously?**

 **Ruby: It was roomy and comfortable.**

Red snickered at the conversation, and he typed in his own text.

 **Red: I woke up with a massive headache this morning...**

 **Crystal: So did I Red! XD!**

 **Pearl: I woke up with all kinds of pain...*glares at Ruby.***

 **Ruby: You should of given me the sandwich.**

 **Pearl: It was** _ **my**_ **sandwich you psychopath!**

 **Diamond: Well ya can't blame him if you're a-**

Her comment was cut off when Silver, White and Sapphire joined the conversation. "Aw damn it..." Red muttered, hoping he would of figured out what kind of Pokémon Ruby is.

 **Silver: Did I ever mention you're all lunatics? The incident at the mall is all over the news already.**

 **Gold: OH SILVIE!~ I hope you had a wonderful day yesterday!**

 **Silver: SHUT. UP. GOLD.**

 **Green: I wonder if those five Pokémon are alright.**

 **Red: They are Green, I saw the Growlithe and heard the other four when we were all outside...Surge and Wake never got found out did they? XD.**

 **Green: Good. And no, they didn't.**

 **Sapphire: Wish I was there.**

 **White: Me too!**

 **Crystal: In your faces.~ *Snaps fingers.***

Red chuckled, then heard Ashley curse in the other room. She poked her head in the computer room. "Hey Red?" she softly called to which he turned to her "I forgot cleaner and some other groceries. Could you take a walk to the store and grab them for me?"

He nodded and turned back to the screen.

 **Red: I gotta go guys.**

Diamond, Crystal, Gold, Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, White, Black and Platinum protested.

 **Red: I have to run some errands and stuff now. I'll get back on later.**

 **Crystal: Aww OK...**

 **Diamond: TTYL then.**

The others texted him bye for now before he logged off and walked out of the room. He rubbed his temples and gently took a small list from Ashley's hand "is your headache going away?" she asked.

"Yeah. Slowly. I'll...live."

He took a pain killer and grabbed a hoodie and asked if she needed anything else that wasn't on the list. She replied no and he nodded on his way out.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The air was a little chillier than yesterday, the sky was grey; autumn was arriving fast. He pulled his hoodie tighter over himself when a much cooler blast of wind hit him. Blowing leaves past his feet. Calm ocean waves washed up against the shore as Wingull and Pelipper flew off in the distance for warmer grounds.

He heard the sound of something rustling around recklessly in trash cans; although he couldn't see them. He gazed around where the noises could be coming from, and was startled when he heard the voice of an angry man shouting.

Looking ahead, he saw a familiar Growlithe skid from around the corner and dive into some bushes. With a middle-aged man wielding a mop close behind. Seeing he lost the Fire-type, he snorted and glared at Red who cringed at the stare.

"Is that your Growlithe?"

Red slowly shook his head.

The man sneered while turning to face the direction the Pokémon disappeared in. "That damn thing has been trying to get into my garbage since yesterday. I don't know where it came from! If it's hungry, it should go and tear other people's trash apart. It wouldn't be my problem then! But if I do catch it around my property again it's gonna regret it."

"B...ut..."

The man stormed off grumbling, and Red found himself unable to defend it. He heard the angry douche slam his door shut, and Red sighed. He looked around for the Growlithe but couldn't see it anywhere. And so he continued on his way.

Until fifteen paces later, he heard a familiar yip.

Turning around he found the Growlithe sitting partially behind a bush next to the sidewalk. They watched each other until Red slowly crouched down in front of it. It fidgeted which made him hesitate, but it relaxed a little when he started speaking softly to it.

"Hi little buddy...a-are you OK from...yesterday...?"

Growlithe continued to stare at him, almost memorized with its beautiful brown eyes. Then it cocked its head with a swish of its tail.

Red slowly reached the back of his hand at the Fire-type. It went a bit stiff again and growled lightly while taking a couple of steps back.

"I-it's OK...I won't-"

It scurried off back into the bushes.

"-Hurt you..."

He stayed crouched for another minute before sighing and standing back up. Eventually he made it to the store and hesitated at the door. There were a lot of people inside; he glanced around at the surroundings before stepping in and pulling out the list. With a basket in hand he started walking around the aisles, plucking the needed items and whistling a song.

Red wasn't paying attention when he bumped into someone. The awkward teenager muttered an apology while taking a look at who it was. A woman with violet hair tied in four large buns, violet eyes and wearing a dress under her jacket. He moved away from her with his head bowed until she spoke, her voice holding some sort of accent.

"Oh no, it's quite alright honey bun," she smiled warmly. Then she took a closer look at him "hm? Why you're Red, no?"

"Um...y-yeah I am...h-how do you know...?"

She chuckled "I am Fantina, a history teacher in Sinnohkull Academy. I have seen your name on my attendance for my class; and you match the identity."

"Oh..." Red faintly replied with a light nod.

"Fantina! Hey Fantina where'd you go?"

Red blinked "...who's?..."

"That would be Byron, also a teacher. His subject is math."

Just as she got done explaining, a man with spiky purple-brown hair and a light beard came staggering around the corner and knocking items off shelves in the process. He stumbled to the two while grunting loudly and dropped to his knees in front of them. With a yell at the ceiling he grabbed and started tearing the front of his shirt open. The sound of ripping fabric wafted through the air with his yelling as the pair stared at him in confusion.

"You're not in pain are ya?" Fantina asked.

Byron took a quick breath, the cut it short when he looked to her. "No. Just had to let it out that's all. Mm..." his solid black eyes met with Red's red ones. Red shifted his eyes to the side then back to the man as they awkwardly watched one another. Byron stood back up hunched over while pointing a limp index finger at the boy.

"You're-"

"...Uh-huh..."

Byron released a roaring laugh which led the history teacher and teen into deeper, utter confusion. Costumers stared at them strangely and he laughed until the disguised Pokémon started coughing violently.

"...Um..."

"I'm alright! I'm alright! I just suddenly remembered you're my newest student!"

"Y-you're my math teacher?..."

"That right young'un, your first class with me starts tomorrow so...prepare yourself."

Red looked to Fantina worriedly. She only chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "There's no need to be afraid child."

"Whenever I'm told that...something crazy happens." Red replied as the memories of the incidents he experienced so far flashed through his head.

The two chuckled at the remark, and noticed it got a bit darker outside. "I uh...should finish grabbing what I need here. Nice meeting...you guys." Red smiled lightly. The adults waved him off and he ventured over to another aisle; then the Growlithe popped into his mind. He walked over to the Pokémon supplies and picked up a small bag of treats. After paying for everything he pulled his hood over his head, now with a couple of plastic bags in hand and started the walk back home.

Nobody was out on the streets. He only saw a few passing cars until Red looked over at a tree, and stopped when he saw the orange, yellow and black striped Pokémon Rubbing its head against the bark. It looked content and Red found himself smiling softly at it again. Next he started making his way over to the Fire-type slowly. It didn't seem to notice or hear him until he stepped in a small pile of dead leaves. Growlithe stopped what it was doing, and found Red standing only a meter away from it. The Pokémon watched him carefully, then got rigid when he once again crouched down. It wanted to trust him...but wasn't ready.

"H...hi..."

It blinked at him, and was about to walk away when he called out to it.

"Wait...aren't you...hungry?"

Growlithe stopped and gazed back at him. He cautiously reached into one of the bags and opened the packet of treats. It kept staring, as he carefully tossed a handful of them in its direction. At first it didn't move, but it sniffed and they smelled delicious. With a wary grumble it snuck its way closer to Red and started eating the treats. He chuckled as it devoured them, and sat on the spot asking for more. He did just that and it quickly ate them again. They repeated this until the packet was empty, the Growlithe watching him once more and saw the look of disappointment on Red's face. Telling it they were gone.

Slowly, very slowly, the Growlithe took cautious steps forward until it eventually rested its front feet on his lap. Red giggled. "Feel better?"

It tilted its head with what looked like a smile of its own and wagged its tail slightly.

He went to pet it, only for it to flinch and stare at his hand suspiciously. "It's...alright...You're OK...little buddy..."

For a minute Growlithe thought whether to let this human touch it or not. Then again, he fed and made it feel better. He was acting kind, and it remembered when he rushed to its side and took care of its wounds when the Hydreigon beat it down...

It hesitated, then leaned forward to where his hand touched its forehead.

"I would give you a name but...I don't know if you're a boy or a girl..."

It yipped, then nuzzled into his hand in content. Red smiled again as the two sat there; however, it paused when they both felt raindrops.

They looked up at the sky. Growlithe started snarling when more drops of rain fell so it quickly ran in the opposite direction in hopes of finding some sort of shelter. Red adjusted his hood and stood back up, grabbing the bags and continued on his way. The rain started coming down harder so Red started running; suddenly he heard the roar of an engine screaming its way towards him.

Looking back over his shoulder, he sees a grey 2010 Cadillac swerving all over the place on the empty roads, and driving in reverse whilst swerving from side to side it sped faster towards him. He thought about jumping into the bushes, but froze when it flew by only to see Byron at the wheel and Fantina in the passenger seat. She was pinching the bridge of her nose with her head bowed as Byron's mouth was gaped open. His tongue wiggling quickly all over the place as he appeared to be laughing; although Red couldn't hear him. And Red was suddenly reminded of Crasher Wake. He watched them pass until they screeched to a halt sideways in front of him.

Fantina rolled down the window with a sigh. "Do you want a ride sweet heart?"

Red swallowed with a nod. He went over to the car and hopped into the backseat. "So where do ya live kid?" Byron asked the next question.

He told them the location, and before he or Fantina could speak again, Byron slammed down on the gas and sped off; still in reverse. He stared majestically out the back window while jerking the car around.

"Why the hell are you driving this way?" Fantina questioned, as Red found himself once again hanging on for dear life on one of the oh shit handles.

"Because there's no cops around, the streets are empty and its more fun-"

"And it's raining idiot! We could go off the road and-"

"Hash sheesh, sheesh, sheesh!" Byron silenced.

"If you get us into an accident I'm kicking your ass!"

Red shifted his gaze to and from between the teachers, Byron looked as if he didn't have a care in the world of what he was doing. But then the teenager gazed out a window a couple minutes later, and he saw they were about to pass his home.

"Y-you're uh..."

And Byron did just that at a much higher speed.

"Byron! Listen to the boy! I think he was going to say you drove by his house!"

"Oh crap."

The man slammed on both the gas and break, jerking her and Red forward in their seats, did a doughnut as smoke formed behind the car, and after burning rubber he roared off towards the home. Fantina and Red prayed out loud he wouldn't destroy anything; like driving through one of the walls and into the living room or kitchen. However he slowed down enough and calmly parked in the driveway. It took a moment for Red to shake out of his stunned state before he thanked the two and hopped out with the bags. They wished him a good rest of the day and Byron tore out of the driveway and quickly disappeared down the road.

Red looked on in the direction for a second then made his way inside.

"Come on! Come on! _Come on!_ "

Taking his hood off he narrowed his eyes at the kitchen's entrance and walked into it.

Ashley's face wasn't even an inch away from the coffee maker as it very slowly and miserably brewed the drink into her mug.

"You can do it!"

"Mum...?"

She glanced at him then chuckled madly at his confusion. "I think it's time for a new coffee machine. I didn't know it was going to rain today sorry! I missed the weather report."

"I-it's fine, I met two of my new teachers at the store and they gave me a ride back." he said, setting the bags on a counter. Ashley started rummaging through them until she found the empty treat packet.

"What's this?"

"Uh...there's...a Growlithe I see often. It-it tried getting into someone's garbage and...he scared it off so I...I got it something to eat..." he answered in a small voice.

"Aww" Ashley grinned. "Oh that's fine honey, anything for a Pokémon."

"I think it-"

Red was cut off when the coffee machine made an odd and loud sound. Then they both snapped their attention at it when it exploded and coffee poured profusely from it.

The two glanced at one another, and Ashley sighed.

"Yeah, time for a new coffee machine."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: In this chapter, there's gonna be some or maybe a bunch of reveals of what Green, Blue and whoever are. So don't always expect them to be a Pokémon from the Region they're from like Blue being a Pidgeot. Or a Pokémon from one of their teams. However that's likely too...does that make sense? I tried mixing things up more, so some could be something that's not from their Region. Also I don't want to take too long to say what everyone is.**

 **And there will be Pokedex entries.**

 **There...I think that makes more sense haha.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Red hopped off the bus in front of Sinnohkull as he waved Shiro and Espurr goodbye. He ventured through the crowd outside, some of the kids yelling a hello or a good morning to him. He gave them a smile while entering the double doors; where he almost immediately saw Blue, Yellow and Gold.

"Good morning Reddy!" Blue loudly greeted.

"Hey...Reddy?"

"Why not? You should have a nickname or something."

Red huffed in a friendly manner "um-"

"Who says he wanted a nickname?" Gold raised an eyebrow "and something as odd as that, is sound's like you're saying ready. Reddy, ready, really?"

Red looked back and forth between the trio as Yellow sighed. "Never mind that...Mr. Oak wanted to see you, he asked us to come and get you if we ran into ya around here." she smiled.

"Oh, what...for?"

Yellow shrugged before tugging on his hand "I don't know." They brought him into the main office where Byron and Blaine came into Red's view.

"Blaine, you're OK!" Gold exclaimed.

"Of course I'm alright! You think a little bump on the head can stop someone like me?"

Red chuckled as he turned to the other teacher.

"Hi Mr. Byron."

"Hm? Oh hello Red! Byron's fine, how are ya since yesterday?"

"I'm good. Do I still have your class today?"

"Actually they swapped mine with another class. So you have a different one today and me tomorrow." Byron handed him a new sheet of paper; Red looked it over with Gold, Blue and Yellow peering over his shoulders. It wasn't all jumbled up and all over the place this time, it was in a neat schedule in order of which classes he had that day and when.

"Least it's not confusing to you anymore." Yellow giggled.

"I know, it was really-" He stopped when something sinister caught his widening eyes.

Surge's gym class was on the schedule for today.

Surge's. Gym. Class. For. Today.

 _'I'm gonna die...'_ Red whimpered in his head as he pictured a demonic version of the military Raichu man.

The three saw his frightened face and took a look at what he was dreadfully staring at. Gold laughed hysterically, however Blue and Yellow grinned.

"We have that today too." Blue said.

"Wait...you do?"

"Yep" Yellow started "I guess he and Wake are doing something different today. Combining their classes together and taking us all outside or something like that."

"I thought Wake was men's wellness?"

"He is, but wellness is a kind of gym class I guess. Anyway, that's what's happening."

Right as she was done explaining, Oak stepped out one of the little offices with Mrs. Alakai behind him. "Ah, there you are hon." the principle grinned, gesturing the teenager over. Red followed them into the office as Yellow, Gold and Blue disappeared back into the busy halls.

"So..." he took a breath, sitting his bag down "what's up?"

Mr. Smith was busy making himself a cup of coffee in one corner of the office as he listened to the three. When he was done he sipped on it while facing everyone.

"We have some gifts for you Red. Go ahead and take this." Oak pulled out a black device and Red took it in curiosity. It wasn't very heavy, and small enough to fit in his own pocket. It had a screen on the front with couple of speakers on the bottom and small dots. Red gazed at the adults after looking it over.

"This is a digital encyclopedia that gives information about all the Pokémon in the world that was created by me. I call it the Pokedex. It is given to only a few human trainers at a time, generally to the ones that are felt to have exceptional potential and skill. Each Pokedex is different depending on the Region you're in; however I have already upgraded it to the national Pokedex just for you. Entries typically describe a Pokémon in only two or three sentences. It may give background information on the habitat or activities of a Pokémon in the wild or other information on the Pokémon's history or anatomy. Entries also include height, weight, footprint, location, other forms, and a picture of the Pokémon. And since you're in a new unfamiliar Region, plus with all the kids being hundreds of different kinds of Pokémon, which include species that you wouldn't find in Sinnoh, you can now learn a little bit more about them. I'm also aware that you might want to be a trainer one day, so this will help you a lot."

"Wow...th-thank you but...I'm not a trainer...yet...and I'm not...skilled..."

"'Course you are kid," Mr. Smith spoke up "You wouldn't be given this if Oak didn't see anything special in you. You just have to discover that skill yourself you know?"

Red nodded slightly and turned back to Oak "So before you came here, you handed these out to trainers?" He mentally slapped himself, feeling dumb for asking such a question. Of course he did, he saw the Professor hand the devices over to kids when they were all living in Kanto a number of times. He sighed, but Oak answered brightly.

"Mm-hm. And how you work it is you just point it at the Pokémon, the device does the rest. Go ahead, give it a try."

Red looked at the three, silently deciding who to point it at. Fidgeting, he pointed it at Oak first. The dots flashed and he saw a picture of a Garchomp appear on the screen.

 _"Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon. And the evolved form of Gabite. When it folds up its body and spreads its wings, it can fly like a jet plane at the speed of sound."_

The human listened in awe and Oak laughed heartily. "I can't move like that as well as I used to anymore."

He pointed it at a smiling Mrs. Alakai.

 _"Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. When disasters are detected with its horn, Absol comes down from the mountains to warn people."_

And then to Mr. Smith who leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

 _"Meowstic, the Constraint Pokémon. And the evolved form of Espurr. When faced with trouble, Meowstic will raise its ears and create enough psychic power to demolish a ten-ton truck. Its appearance varies, depending on gender."_

"Whoa...this thing's...awesome!"

Mr. Smith and Oak grinned "Ah-hah." Mrs. Alakai pulled out a small book. "This thing will teach you more about us."

"The Pokedex...isn't enough?..."

"It doesn't tell you the strengths and weaknesses Pokémon have. And it has more information on us if you're curious about anything else. Plus, it has great guidance on how to be a good trainer if that's what you're aiming for one day."

Red nodded again taking the book. Oak glanced back at him "it seems you're doing very well at this school so far. I'm happy for you; I've noticed you've already made close friends like my grandson."

"Who's your grandson?"

"Green Oak." Mr. Smith and Mrs. Alakai answered for him at the same time.

"...Green's your...grandson?"

"Yes he is. You never met him in Kanto because he was living with his older sister Daisy in Saffron City. When he learned I was leaving, he wanted to come along. To see a little bit more of the world. And start a new chapter of his life. Daisy stayed behind in Kanto, so now he's living with me in Sunyshore."

"So he must be a..."

"Garchomp, yes."

Red nodded a third time, amazed of how much they were doing for him.

"Well now, you should be heading out for your first block." Mr. Smith reminded, snapping Red out of his fazed state.

"Oh yeah. Thank you...a lot for...this...really, thanks..." He gave the three a warm grin, and left for the halls.

 **...**

He stared down at the device and book while walking through the halls, Halloween decorations hung all over the place through out the school. He jumped when there was suddenly very loud yelling, crashing and banging from inside the classroom he was venturing by. He watched as small cracks quickly formed and streaked across the wall and he squinted an eye, wondering what was going on; since the kids inside sounded like they were killing each other.

"Everyone! Cut it out!" came the muffled shouting from the teacher inside. But the commotion only increased with the sounds of war.

 _'Everybody's really destructive here...'_ Red thought, continuing on his way. He had a quick way to figure out what the rest of his friends were now but as he thought about it...Yellow wanted this to be a some sort of game. And he didn't want to disappoint her by just pointing the Pokedex at everyone and figuring them out so fast.

Red turned the device in his hand; maybe finding out what some of them were wouldn't be too terrible. He decided on that as he eventually made it to his first class.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Red nervously waited for Yellow and Blue in the once again busy halls. The first three blocks have already flew by, and now they were going onto their fourth period.

Surge's class was next.

"RED!"

He turned to see the two girls heading his way, pushing by other students until they stood next to him.

Yellow tilted her head at the thing in his pocket. "What's that?"

"It's...a Pokedex...it's what Mr. Oak wanted to see me for..."

"Ah."

"But I'm not just going to-"

"I know, I know" Yellow smiled "keep it as a game! But...I get the feeling whatever we're doing today, you'll find out what some of the others are sooner than I thought."

"Well come on, we gotta go!" Blue urged, since gym was one of her favorite subjects. She pushed the two forward, with Red fearing what Lt. Surge had in store for him.

 **...**

The gym was huge; Red looked up to the ceiling, only to see there was no ceiling, and was staring at the clear sunny sky instead. He looked around at the black bleachers and far off to the side was a switch which he guessed was pulled to activate the ceiling into opening and closing. There was a canon with a tunnel at the end of it, which was connected to other passages. All of the exits leading towards the sky.

He heavily wondered what they were doing as he entered the locker room. And passing through he saw Silver, Gold, Green, White, Ruby, Platinum, Pearl and Emerald. "What's going on?" Red questioned once everyone was changed and ready. "It's something I heard Wake and Surge call Pokémon racing." Emerald answered.

Red seemed confused "Pokémon?-"

"We don't know what they're up to either." Green sighed.

"And We're about to figure it out so let's go before Surge starts raging." White said.

The boys ventured back out into the gym and sat down with the many other curious kids; chatting away with one another. Red saw that all of the girls in their group were here too. Yellow was talking about something with Leaf, Black, Diamond, Crystal, Sapphire and Blue. Then he noticed Mr. Smith standing by the canon from out of nowhere. The Meowstic nodded once in acknowledgement of Red looking over at him.

"ALRIGHT YOU PIECES OF SHARPEDO BAIT-except Yellow-LISTEN UP!"

A hush feel over the entire crowd instantly, and Surge stepped out from what Red guessed was the gym's office. With one hand behind his back Surge pushed his sunglasses down smirking with the other, then brought out a clipboard and started yelling each of his class kids' names.

"Red! Yellow! Black! Blue! Gold! Platinum! Crystal! Leaf!" then about ten other kids, and all of them yelled back stating they were there.

"Today!" Surge chucked the clipboard away, which impaled a wall. "As you all should know by now, we're doing something a bit different. This is what we call Pokémon racing. WAKE! GET OUT HERE ALREADY! YOU'RE WASTING TIME."

At that, Crasher Wake fell from the heavens in front of everybody, which even surprised Surge. Since there wasn't anything to hold onto from above, nothing that anybody knew of anyway.

The hulking man hovered over everyone and tore his shirt open as he screamed at them all. They leaned back slightly afraid until he cleared his throat and checked off his class kids.

"Silver, Green, Emerald, Pearl, Ruby, Diamond, White and Sapphire." he also called out to ten other kids.

"OK. Like Surge said!" Wake also chucked his clipboard in the direction of Surge's, but his hit a fire distinguisher and set it off. It flew across the gym towards Mr. Smith, who shrilled a high-pitched shrill while scrambling out of the way.

Red turned back to the two psychotic teachers after watching the thing fly towards the Meowstic. "You will be allowed to split up into two groups of teams between all of you. An orange team and a purple team. However, in both teams there will have to be those of you who can fly, those of you who can swim, and those of you who can simply run. So go ahead and choose your teams." Wake continued.

The kids did as told, talking and yelling over each other, and Red found himself being pulled away by Yellow towards Leaf, Green, Platinum Crystal, Gold and Ruby. Ten other kids joined them at random. So Silver, Emerald, Pearl, Diamond, Blue, White, Sapphire and Black made their own team with the other remaining ten. Wake kept track of this, and wrote down on a chalk board their names under orange and purple.

"So now then," Surge started "follow us." As they walked outside, he continued "Pokémon racing will teach you how to use and control your abilities, endurance, evasiveness, speed, agility and everything else better. Ahem! You'll compete trying to get as many scores as you can through out these big ass obstacles."

He pointed at them, which included all kinds of loops, hoops, tunnels and sharp turns in the sky, the large pool, a field and to the goals That were the kind they would have to drop the ball into and it would shoot back out at the bottom.

"Those who stay on the ground and in the water will have to shoot the ball into the air with a move for their fellow aerial team mates to get. However, since they will be busy flying around, some of the smaller species will be their riders and pass the ball to one another. But whoever can catch it while flying is allowed too. If the ball is dropped, one of these teams will have to shoot it back up. Whoever gets twenty-five points first wins! The ball will be shot in an angle you'd least expect, so get it as soon as you can. You are able to use your abilities not to hurt each other, but to distract one another. Now, get into your true forms!"

Red watched, as all of the kids glowed, then morphed. Leaf pressed onto her Mega Ring, creating a purple-orange glow around her. The black and blue Charizard roared in anticipation as the rest of their team stood around her ready to go.

He looked to the ground with a sigh, feeling his heart drop. He couldn't fly, he didn't have any powers, he couldn't talk to Pokémon and he highly doubted he could swim or run as fast as any of them.

"...What am I...suppose...to do?..."

"This is where Mr. Smith becomes useful." Wake grinned.

 _'Hey!'_ The blue feline with white stripes hissed, glaring up at Wake. "He'll give you telepathy for this, so you'll be able to talk to your team mates in your head or out loud, whichever way you want."

Mr. Smith nodded, and he connected Red's mind to everyone else's.

 _'Can you hear me?'_

Red jumped at the sudden voice in his head. His expression filled with surprise as he processed what he just heard for a moment.

 _'Can. You. Hear me child?!'_

"Y-yeah...I can..."

"Great! Now off you go puny!" Surge grinned, earning himself a pebble to the head after Yellow threw it.

He walked over to his team. _'So you on the ground or in the air?'_ Platinum asked, crossing his arms. Red stood staring at the Gallade amazed, until he tried stuttering his answer.

 _'He should come with us. There's no way he can keep up with anyone on the ground or in the water.'_ Green said.

 _'And obviously me and Plat will take the ground while Crystal and Ruby take the pool.'_ Gold concluded.

 _'This'll be fun!'_ Crystal cheered.

Red glanced at Ruby, who didn't take on his true form yet. "But I'm a little..."

The Pokémon turned to him.

"...I'm a little afraid of heights..."

 _'Hey don't worry, do you honestly think we'll let you fall off?'_ Leaf replied.

Red shook his head "I'm just...ah fine, I'll do it." he smiled.

Yellow hopped onto his shoulder _'Red it's alright. Just think about how fun it'll be, we'll keep you safe. It might help you conquer that fear.'_

"OK."

"And begin!" Surge and Wake roared.

From inside, Mr. Smith hopped onto the canon and pushed a button. The ball flew out of one of the tunnels and off to the far right. Red hopped onto Leaf as Yellow pounced onto Green. They flew off to the sky as Gold and platinum raced for the field, Crystal and Ruby for the pool as Ruby changed into his true form. Silver's team and the other kids did the same.

He squeezed his eyes shut and held on tightly and closely around Leaf's neck with a curse, startled at the sudden take off. Red cautiously opened his eyes and glanced down, only to stiffen at how high they all were. The other Pokémon were already after the ball; with one of them he didn't know having it first.

 _'You alright?'_ Leaf eyed him.

"Think so yeah..."

There was a lot of screeching, yelling, and roaring down below. He took a peek again seeing some of the rivaling team mates were blasting different kinds of moves at the others. Trying to distract them. He looked at the flying creatures around him and they were all focused at what was going on down there.

 _'Heads up!'_ Black yelled.

Suddenly, Leaf was diving down with the others; and Red was pushing back on her feeling like he was going to fall off. He saw the ball flying up towards them while Yellow yelled, encouraging him to catch it. But it seemed to fly at him so fast he ducked and it soared over head. He glanced back up discovering that a Salamence and a Minun had caught it and flew off with everyone right behind them.

"Oh crap...sorry..."

Leaf only chuckled _'I probably would've ducked too.'_

She flew after it with the others, keeping up with them. Everyone soared at high speeds as everybody on the ground and in the pool cheered them on. Sapphire with White on her back shot ghostly attacks at the Dragon-Flying-type and forced her to screech to a halt; the ball hurtled out of the Minun's grasp. He tried to grab a hold on it again only for it to hurtle out of reach. They, along with Green, Yellow and the rest chased after it. Green folded his body up and spread his wings further out as Yellow prepared herself to catch it when an air slash sliced the space between them and the object. Green stopped as the two glanced to see who it was, and Blue with Silver as her rider soared past with a snicker.

 _'Come on Green! We almost had it!'_ Yellow urged.

He flew after it again, only for Blue to shoot a sludge bomb at them. He nearly dodged it growling at the Crobat.

 _'Pesky woman...'_

Silver shot him a look as other members of the opposite team caught and passed the ball to each other. So then Black shot a dragon rage in their direction, making them scream in great surprise and throw the ball further upwards. White managed to catch it _'here you go girl!'_ he calls, throwing it up even further as other Pokémon flew for it.

Black was quicker, flying even further up and grasping the ball in her two maroon clawed toed feet, wrapped her wings around her large Bat-like body and closed her eyes; she felt herself falling with her back facing the earth. Red watched her smile as the wind screamed pass them all. She quickly spun and spread her wings back out, racing for the goals and making a score before anybody could stop her.

"One for the purple team!" Wake hollered, as Surge wrote the score down.

The ball rolled back out onto the grass; immediately Gold, Platinum, Pearl, Diamond and other kids were on it. Pearl was the first to reach and run off with it, but not without Platinum on his heels blasting psycho cuts at him. Pearl yelped and attacked back with a shadow ball, and Gold took that opportunity to steal it. He raced off with the ball laughing idiotically, however he didn't get far when Diamond and a fellow team mate of hers both used a grass knot on him. He tripped and face planted. They jumped and high-fived with their paws when Gold strikes back with a flamethrower. The two Grass-types leap backwards and the ball shot further forward into the pool.

Emerald and Crystal glanced at one another before swimming off with the others after it. The flowing of the water and splashing made it float quickly all over the place. One kid on Emerald's team got a hold of it, before screaming and letting it go as she scrambled to swim away from Ruby's suddenly gaping wide jaws. The Dark-Water-type shot a water pulse at it to which Crystal caught and swiftly dodged multiple distraction attacks from Emerald and other Water-types by melting into the water.

With an aqua tail, she shot the ball back up into the sky. Right into Silver's white claws.

 _'Got it, let's go!'_

Blue shot forward, and almost reached the goals as more rivaling Pokémon raced towards her while trying to block the opposing goal. She was about to use screech, however she was interrupted when a draco meteor caught her off guard. Yellow then attacked with a thunder shock and startled Silver to loose his grip on it. The ball fell once more, and Leaf flew for it. Red caught it with ease this time, and held it tightly to his chest as he tried to hold on tight when Leaf rocketed forward.

He looked back finding Green and Yellow trying to distract most of the pursuers. Then looked to his left to find the remaining few still after them. As she went, Leaf constantly spun and whirled around, avoiding their attacks as Red held on for dear life.

"Ha ha yes! Keep up the _pressure_ on that scrawny maggot!" Surge hollered, watching the scene. Wake and Mr. Smith looked to the scores since they were further into the game now. Fifteen for the purples and thirteen for the oranges.

 _'Shut-up dad!'_ Yellow shouted over the wind.

Leaf made it to the goals with much difficultly, and Red scored another point for them. The Pokémon on the ground went after it again. It fell back into the water, the swimmers fought for it until it was back in the sky. The game went on and Red found himself enjoying it more; he grinned when another one of his team mates shot a score, then Yellow, then him again. Black, Silver and White made three more for their side.

As she flew along, Leaf looked back at him from the corner of her eye and he returned the gaze with a amused smile. He glanced up in time to see Green fly past the goals; Yellow hopped off his back and she ran across the platform while balancing the ball on her tail. She barley missed a Swellow's whirlwind and slam dunked it in. The Pikachu quickly leaped off the edge onto Green's back as he flew pass, holding onto his shark-like fin for balance. The fliers competed as they soared through the obstacles; most of them swiftly making it through the tunnels, loops, sharp turns and hoops, while others had to slow down a bit to keep from destroying them through out the game.

Blue, Silver, Sapphire, White and Black soared next to each other; Black's jaw hung open with her tongue hanging out to the side as she sped ahead of her team mates, using her tail to slap the ball over to them. Sapphire caught it this time, and stopped a Noctowl's secret power by using a protect. White fought off a Flygon's double team, and with much effort, they once again made another score.

The scores were close now; oranges twenty-three and purples twenty-four. Leaf went to use a swift against Blue and Silver as Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Ruby, Emerald, Crystal, Pearl, Mr. Smith, Wake, Surge and the others below watched the small flock of flying Pokémon in suspense at how close this was. Leaf released her move and stopped Blue and Silver from making another point, when suddenly, two other powerful moves made from two opposing team mates unintentionally collided with each other very closely to the obstacles. However, the impact created a gust of wind powerful enough to knock the closest one over. Smoke formed as the obstacle groaned, taking the next one down with it then the next and the next. Much like a domino effect.

Everybody began screaming as they flew, ran and swam out of the way while they came crashing down.

"Basic maneuvers! Abandon your positions! Flee! Flee for your lives!" Wake shrilled. He went to run, but tripped over himself and crashed through the chalkboard, splintering it into many pieces.

"What happened?!" Red shouted as he and Leaf looked over their shoulders.

 _'A couple of moves exploded a bit too close to that obstacle, you didn't see that?'_ Leaf replied.

"I was a little distracted from everything else." Red shrugged.

In the windows of the school, Red could see them filled with students who had once again crowded, watching what was happening. Everyone in the air waited until the obstacles had completely fallen to the ground; and once they did they flew for the earth where Leaf, Green and everyone else of the group met up with their grounded friends and changed back to their human selves. A fire burst to life in the ruins of the obstacles as the two classes yelled over one another; trying to figure out who caused the disaster. Meanwhile, Surge carried on trying to remember who had the most scores like what just happened was a daily occurrence. He rubbed his chin as he kicked pieces of the chalkboard to the sides.

"Purples had...twenty...four. Yeah. That's right! Ha ha! The purples win!"

Hearing this, Blue and Silver clasped their hands together and held them in the air in victory. Ruby sighed as Sapphire hugged him and he held her in return. "Well that was fun, too bad everything got destroyed before we could finish the game." Sapphire said.

"Wait, was it your barbaric strength that caused part of the explosion?" Ruby mockingly questioned.

"What the...no! And what do ya mean barbaric strength?!"

"You are a bit stronger than the average girl."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME A BARBARIAN! AND I WASN'T THE ONE WHO CAUSED THAT!"

And hence, a bizarre argument erupted between the two.

"ORANGES LOSE!" Surge bellowed.

Red could hear maniacal laughter in the distance emitted from the man until he finally heard Yellow reminding him she was on the orange team. At once he abruptly seized his fit of hysteria and stalked behind her apologizing over and over.

Mr. Smith had his face in his hand with his eyes closed, and Wake busied himself by pulling out splinters.

Suddenly Byron, Fantina, Mrs. Alakai, Elm, Oak, Blaine and Brock were standing just beyond the gym doors leading outside, staring in complete disbelief at the destructive mess. All but Byron, who started yelling and complaining why he wasn't part of it. Blaine just stood there silently, his sunglasses gleaming in the sunlight.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Surge continued, as Yellow sighed loudly while they were about to walk by the seven adults. "Stupid!" Mrs. Alakai shouted, knocking him over with a night slash.

"Ooh." Brock and Fantina winced.

"Actually, he wasn't the cause of it this time." Yellow said.

"What? Who was it then?" Elm asked in surprise; Oak blinked in shock.

She shrugged "no one really saw who."

Mrs. Alakai sighed. "I suppose we'll have to figure it out soon." was all she could say.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well that was...interesting." Pearl said, while sipping on a soda.

"But fun." Gold snickered.

Red leaned back against a bench he was sitting on, and glanced over at Ruby who was dusting off his beanie. The human managed to catch a glimpse of two scars on his forehead, mostly covered by his bangs. Ruby noticed his worried face and quickly pulled the beanie back on. But then he sighed.

"I was trying to protect Sapphire from a Salamence when we were little one day out playing. It came from out of nowhere. I scared it off, but as it was leaving it hit me with a dragon claw."

"Oh...You...didn't have to tell me but...I'm glad...you're OK..."

Ruby nodded.

"So," Blue started, leaning against Silver "since Halloween's upon us, we should hang out. Anybody got any plans on what we should do?"

"I thought you wanted to go ghost hunting at the Stellar farm." Crystal sarcastically reminded, waving her hands around.

"Oh yeah! We should still try that!"

"...Um..." Red fidgeted.

Yellow nudged him "you should come with us."

"Y-you still want to?"

"Well yeah, unless...if you don't want to. That's alright."

He thought about it for a couple of minutes, wondering if they would get in trouble for trespassing. But then again, they could get him and themselves out of there if any car stopped to investigate what they were doing. And he was a bit curious of what could be inside.

"OK...yeah I'll go. Maybe some of you guys can come over to my house for a while until we're ready to go...and meet up with the rest of you somewhere..."

"Wait, ghost hunt at that farm? Why didn't you tell me until now?!" Leaf shouted, along with the others of the bunch who weren't told about the processing plan sooner.

And so as Blue and Gold started explaining, Yellow, Crystal, and Black nodded in agreement with Red's little invite. He said he didn't care who wanted to come visit, just not everyone, although his home is bigger than his old house, it would still be a little crowded. And he doubted his mom would appreciate that.

In the middle of their discussion, he heard Emerald sigh in defeat and agree that he would go. Silver didn't seem to care as usual; and suddenly, out of the blue from above, a loud engine of a motorcycle roared with someone whooping and yowling. They all looked on, as a senior wearing a blouse drove the motorcycle down the stairs that sheltered them. Everybody covered their ears then quickly looked away shouting in horror at the sight. Other students took their phones out and started taking pictures as teachers chased and yelled after him.

"This place is insane." Green grumbled.

"Has that happened before?" Red frightfully and quietly asked.

"...Nope." Silver replied.

Diamond stared after the motorcycle tearing down the hall. "...I'm gonna go cry now." she muttered, walking to the girl's restroom and out of everyone's sights.

Red took in a breath "well um, I'll ask my Mum about some of you coming by tonight then."

"Alright, cool." Yellow nodded.

"So it's a date then!" Blue exclaimed.

"Uh...what?" Platinum stared at her strangely.

"A plan." she put it more simply.

White then had a look of malicious mischievous on his face that no one noticed.

And then, not to anybody's surprise other than the other students that jumped out of their skin from this; they all heard the motorcycle coming back around, with the senior screeching something in gibberish before he leaped off the bike. It smashed through what sounded like a large wooden door. Correction, it did smash through a large wooden door because they heard Diamond scream in surprise as she dove further into the bathroom when she meant to exit it.

"...Diamond, are you alright?" Platinum and Pearl yelled in unison.

"I'm fine!...Who's bike is this?!"

Red tried hard not to laugh, finding it a bit mean and got worried for her. But it didn't help when everyone around him started snickering madly and witnessed the teachers dragging the blouse-wearing senior off to an office.

Diamond appeared around the corner, pointing a thumb behind her.

"Who's bike was that?!"

Apparently, she forgot who was riding it already.

And everybody once again lost it as Silver and Green pointed back at the causer right before he disappeared out of sight. She looked on and cocked her head slightly and raised a fist, but froze when she remembered him suddenly.

"Mother of mercy..."

"Short term memory loss much?" Gold teased, and Diamond stuck her tongue at him.

"...We should uh, go on with our next block." Black said.

So with that, they all collected their things and quickly left before anything else could happen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Yes, I know Green originally lived in Pallet Town. I mixed that up too.**

 **So, I got this chapter's idea from How To Train Your Dragon when they compete in Dragon racing, pretty fun writing this, I am. I'm having lots of fun writing this story =). I'm pretty positive this is my most favorite fic I've ever created in my life now.**

 **THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE GHOST-DRAGON-TYPES. I NEED MORE GHOST-DRAGON-TYPES OTHER THAN GIRATINA IN MY LIFE.**

 **Red: *Stares at me* How'd...he get the bike up the stairs?...**

 **Me: I have no idea. Ask Green. Or Gold.**

 **Gold: How am I suppose to know?!**

 **Green: *Sighs.***


	9. Chapter 9

**October 31st, 2015.**

 **Halloween.**

Several weeks passed and autumn had finally arrived. Ashley had no problem with Red's request of having some people come over, she just didn't want to come home and finding the house had been blown up; since she was working a late shift. He told her he would keep them under control and so here sat him, Yellow, Green, Gold, Emerald, Blue, Leaf and Black in the living room watching a horror movie. Ruby's legendary snore loudly and obnoxiously pierced the air, slightly muffling the movie as he slept a little too comfortably on the couch. With annoyance, Green turned the volume up as they continued watching it intently. The small group awaited for the others to arrive so they could go out and start their little ghost hunt together.

Leaf held a pillow tightly between her knees and chest on a second couch during a spookier scene in the film. Everyone else around her was just fine. In the film, a bloodied man was hiding behind some bushes and foliage. He fearfully looked around at his dark surroundings and trees as the music playing in the background became more eerier and disturbing. Then he heard a cryptic-like growling. And it was close. Looking to the side he spotted the thing chasing him slowly and violently emerging from a tree trunk. It was pale with black, hollow eyes and a large, black mouth gaping open.

Leaf screamed like her life was in danger as the man ran when the thing started throwing itself at him. She startled everyone else to look at her as she threw the pillow to the side. Ruby jolted awake as Leaf quickly jumped up and flew across the room. Picking the sixty inch flat screen up from the stand, unplugging the wires as she did so and was about to throw it out the window still screaming.

"Leaf! No!" Everyone shouted. Black and Red raced to stop her and successfully did just that.

"Here...why don't you take your trauma out on our old flat screen." Red walked over to a closet and pulled out their old television then dragged it over to the Charizard as Emerald plugged the sixty inch back in the outlets.

"What happened to that one?" Blue asked.

"It was just old and stopped working sometime last week." Red answered.

With heavy breaths, Leaf opened the window closest to her and took the flat screen.

 **...**

"This is the right house, right?" Diamond cautiously asked, looking up from the paper Red gave with his address written on it, then to the grey building.

"You didn't have to ask for it, I could of-"

Platinum stopped when they all heard Leaf scream from inside the home. Then suddenly they watched as a flat screen was thrown out a window, scaring little trick or treaters away.

"Yep, this is the house." White said.

 **...**

"Was that really necessary?" Green sighed.

Gold, Ruby and Blue stared at an intense Leaf lazily.

The doorbell rang, causing Leaf to scream again as Yellow went to answer it. "Its just Crystal and the others woman!" She yelled while opening the door.

Gold grinned hearing Crystal's name and slipped out the back door.

"You need to calm your tits!" Everyone else heard Ruby exclaim when Yellow greeted them.

"Do we want to know exactly?" Pearl asked carefully.

"She just got scared over some movie we were watching." Yellow said, stepping outside. "Oh joy! Silver didn't lie and actually came!" She yelled upon seeing him.

Silver rolled his eyes as Blue appeared in the doorway. "I'm coming because Blue wanted me to."

"Ah Silver, you're always such fun to be with." Blue grinned as she joined his side. She wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a noogie. The red head tried to wiggle out from her hold but ended up smirking and poking her sides. She jumped away with a squeak and soon a poking and tickling war started between them with Blue laughing and yelling his name.

Red closed and locked the door behind him when everyone was outside. Emerald looked around noticing that someone was missing as they were walking down the driveway.

"Where'd Gold go?"

"He's probably frolicking in dead flowers somewhere." Black shrugged.

"No, that'd be Ruby." Sapphire corrected.

"Actually, that'd be-wait, what?" Ruby eyed her wildly as the group chuckled madly; picturing Ruby doing just that in pure bliss. Only the flowers were alive.

Red heard leaves rustling nearby. He turned to look at what was making the noise and there was Gold crouched low to the ground. He put a finger to his lips and pointed at Crystal, and Red nodded smiling. Then Gold quickly and quietly rushed to hide behind a bush undetected at the end of the driveway, surprising Red that he didn't make much noise at all. He waited for Crystal to come closer.

"Or maybe he-"

"HHHHHEEEEYYYYAAAAHHH! SURPRISE MOTHER FU-"

Gold was unable to finish his sentence as he leaped out from behind the bush, when Crystal and everyone else but Red screamed or yelled in surprise. Crystal quickly picked up a broken and decent sized piece to a pallet on the sidewalk that must of fallen out of someone's truck and raised it high. She smashed it down, causing his head to go straight through it. Gold stumbled backwards stunned and wearing the wooden pallet around his neck. He pushed it off moaning and fell back into the bushes where only his legs stuck out of view.

And everything went quiet.

Red, Platinum, Emerald, Yellow, Diamond, Black and White took a look around finding that residents, trick or treaters, and even cars had stopped and stared at them.

"Did he die?" Pearl asked.

"Nope, he's still breathing." Green pointed at his now writhing body, his voice lacking relief.

"Don't...DO THAT!" Crystal screeched as Gold slowly sat up, massaging his head then covering a bleeding cut with his sleeve. "Well damn, I didn't think you'd react like that." he mumbled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time they got to the Stellar farm, the sky was pitch black with stars scattered everywhere. The moon was once again out, but its glow didn't give everything a light blue hue like it usually does. Red shined his flashlight on the creepy building as they got closer to it, thinking about the story Green told him of what happened here. He could hear Sapphire and Ruby bickering about something as Silver tried to maneuver around the tree blocking the front door.

He morphed into his true form when he couldn't fit through the space between the tree and the wall; and Red watched as the Weavile disappeared behind the trunk. Silver grunted seeing that the front door was actually gone, however rubble blocked their way inside. "Is there anyway around the tree?" Emerald called as they looked around for passing vehicles.

 _'No, even if there was there's no way you could all slip pass the tree. Rubble's blocking the way too. There might be a back door.'_

Silver reemerged from the dark and everybody ventured outback, eventually finding the entrance. Silver was about to go to work on picking the locks with his claws when Platinum stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait. The locks might take too long to pick, look how rusty they are."

"It never takes him long to pick a-"

Blue stopped when Platinum smashed the window the door had after throwing a rock through it. He grinned, until Diamond walked over, jiggled the knob a few times then pushed the door open as she stared at her old friend.

"So, who else needs a flashlight?" Gold asked, opening a bag he was carrying.

Platinum, Crystal, Diamond, Yellow, Green and Leaf all reached in and took one.

"I thought you'd be able to sense whatever's here?" Red pointed out.

"Which is why we're not going to use those senses so this can be uh...more...suspenseful?" Pearl shrugged.

The building was cold and trashed. Yellow stayed close behind Red as he took a look around the living room. There were several long and deep ferocious claw marks on some walls and the floor, along with parts of the ruined furniture. Doors were ripped off their hinges as the furniture laid on their sides, upside down or just sitting there. Graffiti was sprayed across some areas of different parts of the house. The floor mats were rotting and torn apart, as for the windows, they were mostly boarded up, covered in dirt and ruined blinds that were hanging by threads. There was a large stain and several holes in the ceiling; Red looked to the stair case, its railings withered and ruined, a couple of steps were broken and cracked.

Eerie music wafted and disturbed the silence; it sounded like a creepy music box. Everybody looked around for the source and spotted Black with her phone out. She shifted her eyes round and snickered.

"What? It's fitting."

"I'm going out to the barn." Gold announced, grabbing a flashlight, camera and an EVP recorder. He started making his way outside until Sapphire, Ruby and Crystal yelled they were coming with him. Blue grabbed Silver around his arm and started poking Green obnoxiously "let's go upstairs!"

She dragged the two boys away with her, bumping into things as they went. Red heard Green grumble something about Blue being a pesky girl, Blue asked how many times he was going to call her that, then Silver call Green an obnoxious parasite. The stairs creaked loudly under their feet, until the noise they made got fainter the further they walked away from the steps.

"So..." Red kicked at some rubble "now what?"

"We ghost hunt." Emerald said.

"Where do you want?-"

"HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, IS ANYONE THERE?!" Pearl screamed into a recorder before holding it high as the group went quiet.

Leaf shivered as they waited, and glanced nervously into the dark, ruined kitchen. The stove's door was practically opened, pots, pans and several other old dishes littered every counter, the table and chairs were in shambles, several tiles were missing and the refrigerator was extremely rusted. Shadows played tricks on her eyes, causing her to yelp and jump at everything. She quickly returned to the group.

"This place gives me the creeps," Leaf started, holding her arms and staring intensely forward as Yellow groaned, closing her eyes. "I say we go-"

"You can't be scared now! We haven't seen what's here yet." Yellow cut off the Charizard.

"What if we run into something that looks like that thing in the movie? Can we go home now?"

"Leaf, we just got here. And it was just a movie, I highly doubt-"

"Uh...um...uh..." Black interrupted Yellow as she stared pointing at a mirror. The others fallowed her stare to it, nobody was standing in front of it; but what they saw was a small, unmoving dark figure. They couldn't tell, though they felt like it was staring at them. Platinum went to shine his flashlight on it for some reason, but the figure quickly ducked down behind the couch. Red, Platinum and Emerald quickly rushed over to where it hid, and found nothing. The three glanced at one another then to everyone else.

"You guys saw that...right?" Pearl asked.

"No shit!" Leaf panicked "I told you we were gonna run into something like!-"

"It was nothing like the thing in the movie," Yellow retorted "calm the hell down! Why don't you show Red the braver side of you yeah?"

"Huh?-" Red started.

"COME GET SOME YA FREAKING GHOSTS!" Leaf shouted, holding her fists up and suddenly not wearing her hoodie, revealing her tank top with a look of fierce determination.

"Actually there's a spirit right behind you and it's coming closer." White smirked.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Leaf screamed, shaking and holding herself again before running and wrapping her arms around Platinum, startling him.

"Don't do that!"

Everybody got a good laugh out of that. Suddenly from the corner of Red's eye, he saw something dark dart across the hall. He turned in the direction only to be shoved forward by Diamond with everyone else. "Let's investigate that way," she said "Pearl, you should start taking some pictures!"

And so Pearl did as told. The camera's bright flash blinding them all into hollering in pain and squeezing their eyes shut. Suddenly, they stopped though, when they heard heavy footsteps stomping around on the porch. As they listened Black snickered "I bet it's Gold or Ruby trying to freak us out."

Yellow giggled "hey, if it is we should try to scare 'em."

Red nodded "OK, let's go."

The two lurked towards the windows and crouched under the frames.

"Hold on..." Black's voice trailed off.

"Hm?" Emerald said.

"Those footsteps...sound too heavy to be either one of them."

They shifted their gaze back to Yellow, who nodded to Red with a grin wide-eyed. The pair leaped up as fast as they could, ripping the blinds down before they could stop them and went to pound on the glass and shout. However they froze, and as the footsteps continued, they saw no one on the porch. But the stomping was definitely coming from beyond the windows.

Yellow inhaled sharply, turning to her friends. Red continued staring out the window in shock. "There's...there's no one out...there..."

She grabbed his hand and they rushed towards the others. "Platinum, come on!" Leaf hissed. "Just a sec, we should get this on the recorder." he replied, as he held the device in the direction of the stomping.

"Hey guys?...White's missing." came Red's voice.

They all looked around for him, but he was no where in sight. The footsteps had faded away.

"Oh please," Pearl scoffed, his hands to his hips and his back facing a dark door way. "He's probably stalking around in the shadows waiting to SCARE!-"

He screamed and pranced backwards when he felt a coldness behind him. Then, a torrent of shadows shaped like hands reaching out for the group launched at them all from the dark; causing everyone else to react the same way. A dark chuckle wafted from them as they started to disappear. Then, a Banette was leaning back on a night stand with its eyes squeezed shut, trembling in laughter.

"See what I mean?!" Pearl shouted.

White kept laughing like mad until Black grabbed and started shaking him around. But then she stopped when they all started laughing at themselves from how scared they got, and how girly Pearl's scream sounded.

 _'So...so where to now?'_ White snorted.

"Mm...let's check out...the basement if there is one." Yellow suggested.

Just then, Silver, Green and Blue came pounding down the stairs in a panic, their two flashlights hitting them. "Is everything alright?" Blue asked.

"White just had to be annoying and terrorize us." Emerald sighed.

"Who screamed like a girl?" Silver raised an eyebrow.

Red slowly pointed a thumb back at Pearl smirking, and Pearl narrowed his eyes with his jaw dropping.

Silver also smirked as Green and Blue released a good chuckle.

"I couldn't help it!" Pearl yelled as the trio headed back upstairs.

"Well shit Pearl, you were loud enough to wake the dead!" Green called back.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal busied herself taking pictures of the house and everything around it. She heard the screams, actually, all four of them heard the screams and assumed they fell for one of White's scares.

There wasn't much in the barn, just stalls, coops, old farming tools, barrels and some other farming objects. Like everything else it was ruined and fading away. Ruby glanced up at the starry sky through the hole in the roof and huffed.

"I wonder how I'm going to die."

"That's morbid to think about..." Gold shot him a look.

"Well? It's going to happen to all of us one day."

"Someone should go sit on the tractor!" Sapphire dared, changing the subject. "Oohh Crystal~ you should go sit on it."

Crystal raised an eyebrow "why do I have to?-Augh, fine..." She handed Gold the camera and the three followed her back outside.

She started climbing up the run down tractor and sat in the cabin, with Gold taking pictures of inside the barn then of Crystal. She sat there, waiting for something to happen. Then sighed.

"Ghosts! I'm gonna take your tractor!"

Still nothing happened.

"Why don't you..." Gold's voice trailed off when they saw the sudden change on her face.

"It's...really cold suddenly. Hey, take a picture."

Gold snapped one right before Crystal was violently shoved out of the tractor. Ruby and Sapphire caught her before she could eat the dirt, alarmed, they looked at the tractor as Sapphire took out the recorder.

"Heyo! I'd like to interview you!" she exclaimed, holding it up to the tractor as the three eyed her oddly before they scurried back in the barn.

"What the hell was that?!" Ruby questioned.

"What do you think?!" Crystal retorted, taking the camera back and inspecting the photos for anything with Ruby breathing down her neck.

"Where's Sapphire?" Gold suddenly asked, looking back outside.

"She's out there interviewing the spirit..." Crystal shivered, unable to shake off the feeling of what felt like cold, clammy hands pushing her out of the tractor.

"...Well, We'd be able to see her standing out there from here." Gold reminded. The two looked at what he meant. Sapphire was gone. They stared at where she was in silence.

"She was just there..." Crystal whispered.

"Sapph?! Hey, Sapphire!" Ruby hollered, jogging towards the entrance. He gazed around, then over to Gold and Crystal. They joined him back outside and Sapphire was no where in sight.

Gold sighed "maybe she's playing seek and scare; wouldn't surprise me-"

"Hold up! I hear footsteps." Crystal interrupted.

All three of them in fact could hear slow foot steps, heavy ones to be exact, coming from the other side of the barn.

"Why don't one of ya go see what's she's up to." Gold nervously said, taking a few steps back.

"Have you lost your mind? I'm not going over there!" Crystal protested.

"Sapph, what are you doing?!" Ruby loudly called. They waited for a response, only to get none. And the footsteps continued to creep closer.

"Sapphire. Hhheellooo! Sappppphhhirrreee! You hear me?" Ruby called again.

Gold and Crystal then realized the footsteps were too heavy to be her. Or any of them actually. They sounded like they belonged to a man's. The two went pale and started to shake. They both went to stop Ruby from anymore shouting, until Sapphire appeared behind them all as a Haunter with an eerie screech.

The trio turned around at the same time looking at her as she laughed, that is until she trailed off with a confused look on her face. Since she expected them to scream. Or something.

 _'...What?'_

Gold, Ruby and Crystal glanced at one another with eyes growing to the size of saucers. They noticed the footsteps stopped as they raced over to her.

"OK, I say we go back inside now!" Crystal trembled.

So with that, they sprinted for the house as Ruby grabbed a hold of one of Sapphire's ghostly hands as she stared in the direction expressionlessly, and the footsteps started back up as they went. Gold thought he could hear the chilling laugh of a child somewhere in the field, but he didn't look back to ask if any of them heard it.

They made it inside and stopped to catch their breaths. Sapphire floated beside the three, with worry written on her face.

 _'Are you gonna be alright?'_

"Yeah...yeah we're fine," Gold sighed "come on, let's go find someone."

 **...**

"Blue, what are you in now?" Green shook his head with his hands stuffed inside his pockets.

"What?! I found an old photo book and I'm just looking at the pictures." she answered, flipping through the pages. Silver squatted down next to Blue, looking at the photos with her. "They definitely looked like a happy family." Silver sarcastically said when they came upon a photo of a man, woman and a little boy.

"Was that them?"

"Was I alive back then? _Nooo,_ so how the hell am I suppose to know?" Green remarked as he leaned over to take a peek. "But I'm guessing that it was."

They stared at the picture of the grouchy-looking couple and the somber-looking boy. Next, the three heard a light bang from above, followed by what sounded like something scurrying around at a quick pace above them. At the same time they looked to the ceiling.

"...I want to go see what's in the attic." Blue said.

"Why?" Silver asked.

"There could be a Pokémon trapped in there."

"Or it could be a demonic version of you...wait, I'm already looking at her." Green snickered.

They both gave him an irritated look and he just shrugged. "Let's just find a way into the attic already!" Blue exclaimed, strolling out into the hall. She looked around at the ceiling with the boys watching.

"There!" she pointed to an opening and jumped up to it. Grabbing a beam, she swung her legs over, throwing herself into the attic backwards and causing a loud crash.

"I'm OK!" Blue yelled to them, to which they sighed closing their eyes.

 **...**

Diamond and Pearl wrestled for the EVP recorder and made odd noises into it. So Platinum snatched it away from them.

"Cut it out! You'll screw up what we caught if anything."

"I wonder if Gold and everyone else got anything." Black said thoughtfully. "Do you think they've seen or heard stuff?" Emerald asked as they started making their way into what they just discovered was a basement.

"Or maybe they're waiting for us outside by the road now..." Leaf muttered.

"Dude, we would of heard 'em leaving." Yellow reminded.

Red shined his flashlight around in the basement, his eyes following the light. A rusting washing machine and dryer was down here and pipes above them dripped water. A small pile of bricks below a hole in one wall laid on one side of the basement and old clothes laid scattered all over the place. Pearl snapped some photos while Diamond went to say something ridiculous into the EVP recorder again.

As Leaf followed close behind Red, Yellow, Black, Platinum, Pearl and Emerald around, White grinned with a malicious look in his eyes. He very quietly snuck up behind Leaf and made a grudge-like noise in her ear. Leaf's eyes widened in fear not knowing it was him at first, and White leaped back away from how she might react.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Leaf roared in fright right above everyone's heads, which they all cringed and squeezed their eyes shut. Leaf flailed her arms above her head as the room felt like it was shaking.

Yellow turned to her as everybody else whimpered "will you stop shouting like that?!"

"Bastard!" the Charizard quickly pointed at a dying White "stop scaring me like that, you're gonna cause me paranoia!"

White wheezed between his laughter "it's priceless watching your face!"

Red let out a light sigh as he watched the two bicker, though White continued laughing more than anything else. He went to exploring the basement with the rest of the group, until his attention was drawn to the hole in the wall. Squinting an eye, he shined his flashlight right into it.

"What do ya think's in there?" Diamond asked who was suddenly beside him.

Red shrugged "I don't know. I kinda want to look...but...at the same time..." his voice trailed off when he felt Diamond place her hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her seeing a sudden frightened look in her eyes staring off at a corner. He shined his flashlight in the direction, and became rigid when he saw a small figure crouched down with its back facing them.

"Uh...hey...?"

The nervousness in his voice got everybody elses' attention drawn to him and Diamond. Red slowly pointed at the thing, only for all of them to jump and run over to the two when it moved in a freakish fashion. Like it was a puppet on strings to the other side of the basement.

Everybody watched it nervously, some were shivering as Leaf looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Wh...what is it?" Emerald stuttered as White just looked on with no fear at all.

Red shrugged as Pearl raised the camera at it. "No don't you idiot!" Platinum hissed, but his warning came too late for Pearl pushed the button, the camera's flash went off and the thing went stiff. They all went silent as it quickly raised its head and turned to eye them.

 **...**

Blue looked around for what she thought was a Pokémon, but to her surprise the attic was empty.

"Hey, did ya find anything up there?" Green called.

"No actually, there's nothing up here." Blue answered, venturing further into the attic.

Green squinted an eye at her answer.

Then Silver heard something. He looked back at the rooms they explored, finding all of the doors they left open closed.

"...What the?..."

He slowly walked towards the room with what sounded like soft whimpering and crying coming from inside. Silver rested his ear against the door; the crying sounded like a woman. Not only that, he could hear scratching. In another room, strange music slowly started to faintly play. Upon straining his hearing, Silver confirmed it was some disturbing version of twinkle twinkle little star.

"Silver, what is it?" Green ventured towards him.

Silver raised an index finger. "Do you hear that?"

Green blinked, then leaned closer to listen better. The two glanced at one another, knowing well there was no one in either rooms. They backed away hastily and Green called back up into the attic again.

"Blue, ya might want to wrap it up now."

"Hang...on!" Blue whine-screamed, unaware of something crawling and sitting with its back to her from behind. She turned around, and was surprised seeing Silver up there with her. Smirking, she crawled over to and was about to poke him, until she froze frowning when she heard him making an odd noise.

"Uh...Silver? You OK?"

"..."

"Silvie?"

"..."

"Hey, you're starting to freak me out with that noise! What are you doing?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Silver" froze, the noise abruptly stopping. And Blue suddenly had a feeling of dread.

"Silver" slowly looked over his shoulder at her and Blue gasped scrambling backwards at the horrifying look on his face. She rushed for the hole she entered the attic with, shouting for Green and Silver as she could still see the thing behind her staring at her from over its shoulder from the corner of her eye.

Green and Silver were immediately below the hole and barely had enough time to catch her as Blue watched the ghostly apparition scurrying towards her as she fell through the entrance. The trio collapsed to the floor and the boys instantly tried calming her down.

"What?! What is it?! What did you see?!" both yelled.

"I...There..."

Loud banging erupted from inside the attic, startling the two boys. Green peered his eyes up only to see claw marks forming in the ceiling and the upper walls.

"Yeah...I think our little ghost hunt is done now." Silver stuttered as they scrambled up and rushed for the stairs.

Gold, Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire could hear the three of them shouting and rampaging their way down the steps, so they ran into the living room just in time to watch as Green stomped down on a weak step and his foot went crashing through it. His eyes widened as he toppled into Silver and Blue, sending them painfully crashing down the old stairs.

They burst out laughing to the point they were crying, and stopped when Blue told them it was time to go. Apparently the longer they stayed here the more angrier the spirits got.

"Uh, um OK, where did the others go then?!" Crystal nervously asked.

"I don't know! The basement maybe?" Green exclaimed.

 **...**

Red and the group watched in horror as the figure rose from its crouched position; then quickly and limply twisted its body in impossible angles until it had a full look at them. Its mouth stretched open wider than normal as its eyes turned pitch black with tiny white pupils.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT I'M GONE!" Black screeched, as she tried to be the first to run for the stairs. Leaf ran her down, cracking her spine as the Charizard flailed her arms up, dropping her flashlight and screaming like a banshee up the stairs and slamming the door shut on everyone.

Red grabbed Leaf's flashlight and looked back in terror at the thing, which was chasing them now with everybody freaking out and running up the steps. Platinum used a mega kick to send the door flying across the hall and smashing into an unexpecting Ruby, slamming him into a wall.

 _"~I did it!~"_ Platinum cheer-sang.

"Now what?!" Gold screamed over everyone's panicking.

Claw marks quickly formed all over the walls, shredding the old wood and making splinters fly. Furniture was picked up and thrown at them by unseen forces and windows shattered.

"Heads up Red!" Silver shouted.

Red looked up the stairs to see a desk soaring straight down them at him. He barley dodged the thing by diving under a table. The desk flew above him and crashed not too far behind the human teen, and when he looked up again all he saw was Yellow and Black's feet stampeding across the table.

"Hey are you OK?! We gotta go!" Black yelled a little too loudly in his face.

"Y-yeah I'm fine!"

Pitch fork blades starting piercing through the walls around them, causing most the the group to twist their bodies to avoid getting stabbed as they raced to try to get to the back door. And as they did, everything in the house continued to be destroyed and thrown at them. Camera flashes constantly went off as the chaos grew more out of control.

"AH! Keep them away! They're ghosts of undead psychopaths!" Leaf yelled, looking over her shoulder wide-eyed.

"AAAHHH!" Crystal screamed.

Red and Yellow noticed the ghostly apparitions everyone had seen emerge from the darkness in different parts of the first floor. They were now screaming and wailing as a couple of them crawled after them in a freaky spider fashion. Either on the floor or across the ceiling. They both pushed everyone forward, encouraging them to go faster.

"It's some deadly cursed howling ritual! They're gonna take our souls!" Leaf boomed.

Diamond and Pearl burst the back door open and everybody practically fell all over each other as they threw themselves out of the house. The whole group-other than Sapphire and White who casually dusted themselves off-didn't waste any time to get back on their feet and started sprinting down the hill shouting and screaming after Blue and Silver grabbed the two Ghost-types to get them to follow them.

They morphed so they could get away from the house faster, with Red clinging tightly to Black as she soared through the air next to Leaf, Blue, White, Sapphire and Green; and Ruby rode on Leaf's back.

 _'Is that how they say goodbye where they came from?! Well SCREW YOU TOO!'_ Gold mentally screamed.

Red glanced down at the land, and spotted another dark figure standing in the field. He could see that it was staring back at him by its wide open eyes. He squinted his own eyes, and could make out it was a boy.

The boy titled his head, and Red could see a smile creeping slowly over his face.

Red trembled as he looked away. Black sensed his discomfort and flew a bit faster to get him away from the place quicker.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, what did we catch?" Blue grinned the next day.

Green rolled his eyes "I guess a lot of crap thanks to your beautiful plan."

"Like what?"

She and him crowded around Red who was sitting in a chair with everyone, skimming through the photos they took on the computer in the computer room. Ashley was still sleeping, since she came home no longer after they returned in the extremely early morning hours. She was too tired to care that all of them were in the house. Despite the space they took up. So they remained as respectful as possible and kept quiet while reviewing what they caught.

The photo Pearl took came up.

"Whoa," Ruby proclaimed, startled. "Where the hell did you see that thing?"

"In the basement." Red replied.

"I _told_ you we were gonna run into something that'd be like the thing in the movie!" Leaf hissed.

"OK, OK, they were similar; but it wasn't the-"

"Where's my ten dollars?" Leaf cut off Yellow.

"What ten dollars?" Yellow questioned "we didn't bet on it."

Red chuckled as they continued examining the rest of the photos; some of them pointing out weird things in them. Crystal noticed what looked like someone leaning out one of the attic windows and looking down at her, Gold, Ruby and Sapphire in a picture she took of the house. The last photos were of when they were attacked; one had Pearl grinning with a thumbs up staring intensely at the lens with everyone else in the background either screaming, running or looking around in fear with claw marks in the walls and objects flying all around them.

After that, they went over the EVP's. Some of the recordings were just of them talking, laughing, bickering and making odd noises. Most were just down right disturbing sounds and disembodied voices saying cruel things, and the last few were of everybody screaming and running around when disaster fell.

It took a bit of time for them to go over everything, for they were there most of the night. When they were finished they declared they weren't going back to the old Stellar farm.

Red smiled with a light laugh.

"Hey guys, we should ghost hunt again somewhere else next Halloween." he joked.

The looks they all gave him caused him to burst in laughter again. And a chorus of protesting voices erupted in the room.

Sapphire and White were the only ones to agree, raising their hands and tried to appear cute.

So Ruby and Black slapped them.

"Hey! We have to keep quiet!" Green reminded.

But no one heard him.

"Hey...hey ya'll!" Yellow gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Guys..." Red started.

"QUIET DOWN!" Ashley roared from the other side of the house.

That made all of them instantly go silent.

"Yes ma'am." everyone quietly said.

Red tried his best to stifle a hard chuckle. "S-sorry...Mum..."


	10. Chapter 10

The small orange and black striped Pokémon sniffed at the ground and pawed at some pebbles. It glanced up at the sky; dawn was approaching quickly. The first rays of sun created pinks and purples in the horizon. It scampered out of the bushes it was hiding in towards a nearby neighborhood.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Red sipped on his own cup of coffee with Ashley in the kitchen. He wasn't a big coffee drinker, but he enjoyed having a mug of it once in a while.

"That thing makes better coffee than the old one did." he said, looking over at their new brewer.

Ashley nodded agreeing as Red looked over to where their old one used to be before they got rid of it. Above the empty space, there was a note taped to a cabinet door reading: **"R.I.P coffee machine."** with a cross and a halo above it drawn underneath the message.

He looked to his mother who just shrugged. "I had to."

He smiled until something else caught his eye. Glancing at one corner of the kitchen, there was a small bag of Pokémon kibble for Fire-types.

"What's that for?"

"Oh," Ashley began, setting down her empty mug under the brewer. "Last night when I was walking back to the car after my shift, I opened the door and this Growlithe came running out from under some foliage it must of been hiding under. It startled me, we stared at each other for a second before it jumped in and took over the passenger seat. I tried to get it out, but it kept bouncing all over the car like in the back and driver seats. It never got aggressive or tried to attack me. So I gave in and took it with me; on the way home I stopped and bought it some food."

"So where is it?"

"I uh...don't know. I got home and let it out, it leaped out of the passenger seat and disappeared behind the house. I looked for it but it must of ran into the woods. Must be the Growlithe you were telling me about."

"Oh." Red tucked in his lips.

Ashley walked to the back door. "I left some food and water out for it. Don't think it belongs to anyone and I have no clue if it came back..." her voice trailed off as she peered out a window to the pair of bowls finding them still full.

"And that would be a no."

Red thought about it. It had to be the Growlithe he met at the mall. He gazed at the Poke ball he left on top of the fridge pondering.

...But how would it know to come here? Red knew it trusted him now, maybe it could smell his sent on her?

Most likely. They had a pretty strong ability to pick up any sent.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts as he took out his orange bottle and swallowed a pill. He and Ashley glanced at each other in confusion and both went to answer it. Red opened the door with his mother behind him, and Yellow tensed, taking a step back from the two relatives.

"Um...g-good morning!"

"Morning" Red replied. The he smiled "what are you doing here so early?"

Yellow looked to the ground. "Dad's making exorcist noises in his sleep, and it's driving me crazy. I didn't want to hear any more of it so I thought I could...you know...spend the morning with you till we have to go to school? Th-this won't happen again, and if you say no I definitely understand."

"That isn't a problem at all hon!" Ashley exclaimed "come by any time you'd like. Now get in here, it's cold!"

Yellow grinned and thanked them as they let her in.

Red thought back on their Halloween mishap which was days ago now. Did something?...No, Surge was Surge. And was probably dreaming of having a battle with evil Teddiursas. He looked back at the K-cup machine, and saw it dripping the last few drops into her mug.

"Mum, your rocket fuel's done."

"OK, just leave it on. It'll keep it hot, I'm taking a shower."

Ashley disappeared down the hall and the teens heard her close a door. Seconds later, the sound of running water wafted.

"So...you want anything? Help yourself if you do."

"Uh...yeah, I am a bit thirsty. You um...sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead. The cups are in the first cabinet." Red smiled, walking into the living room as Yellow strolled into the kitchen. He turned the T.V on as she rummaged through the fridge for a drink.

Then he remembered he left that damn orange bottle on the counter again by mistake. He really didn't want her to know about what he had...he scrambled and made his way into the kitchen only to find her observing the small container.

"That's...I..."

She giggled "why are you so nervous? I was just going to put it away-" she stopped when she caught a second glance at the name and what the medicine was for.

Red sighed.

"...You have depression..." Yellow quietly said.

She looked at him, but he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"I um...n-not only that but I..." he sighed again. "...I'm a little s...socially awkward...and...and I sometimes have anxi...ety..." he finished in a quiet voice.

Yellow watched him fidget for a moment before she smiled softly. She placed the bottle back in the cabinet, walked over and hugged him.

"And what's wrong with that? Lots of people have those conditions. You do pretty well despite having social awkwardness and anxiety."

"...Thanks Yellow..."

"But I do have one question...you've never?-"

"No."

"OK. Good." she let him go. "Hm...do you have any older siblings? Just curious."

"Yep...my older brother's in the military and my two older sisters live on their own...they...don't want anything to do with me..."

"What? Why?"

Red feebly shrugged.

Yellow tucked in her lips "how's your relationship with your brother and dad then?"

"My dad...hates me...he thinks I'm pathetic and weak because of what I have. Mine and my brother's is great, I just...haven't seen him in years and keeping in contact with him...is harder than anything..."

Yellow looked to the ground then back at him and placed a hand on his.

"I wish I had a sibling sometimes. But...I'm sorry your sisters and dad feel that way about you."

He was staring at the ground now as she watched him. So then she gently pushed his chin up with a finger until they met eyes.

"You didn't have to tell me any of that. You could of lied and said no."

"I guess I have to get it off my chest sometimes...Yellow? C-can you not...tell the others what I have?..."

She smiled "promise! My lips are sealed."

He gave her a weak half-smile in return. It faded when both heard something scurrying around on the porch outback. The two kids gazed at the back door and went over to it then glanced outside.

The Growlithe sat in front of the door patiently and gazed around. It then looked up at the window when Yellow made an "aww" noise as Red slowly opened the door while crouching down. It took a couple of steps back as he slowly reached a hand out at it.

"Hey...y-you're alright, remember?"

The Fire-type stared for a short moment until it wagged its tail and launched at him unexpectedly. The Growlithe started licking his face and both chuckled heartily as he ruffled its fur.

"You want to come inside?" he asked.

It stopped.

"Come on, it's my house. It's warm and safe...you'll be safe. I promise. I'm going in now!" Red teased as he started backing into the home, causing it to whine. Yellow held the door open for it. The Growlithe hesitated and looked at Yellow.

The Pikachu girl saw a look of recognition in its eyes. She squinted her own.

"Wait...you're from the mall aren't you?"

It scampered inside after Red so Yellow picked up the two bowls and closed the door.

She found Red rubbing its stomach in the kitchen. And it looked happy.

"You know Yellow, I once said I wonder what it's like to be a Pokémon..."

"Pfft, it's alright I guess."

"You don't have to lie."

Yellow went to say something, but closed her mouth when he spoke again.

"So...is there anything you can tell me about this little guy?" he asked as the Growlithe rolled back onto its feet and proceeded to eat and drink from the bowls.

"Mm...let's see..." she rubbed its head, and he watched the two as the Pokémon looked up at her. Its eyes had a look of peace in them.

Yellow chuckled. "Well, _she,_ doesn't have a home."

"It's a girl?" Red asked in surprise.

"Uh-huh. She's twelve years old. And wow, her level's decent too. Level forty-five. She's got a lonely nature. Playful, curious, loyal, very friendly, very healthy and very protective like any Growlithe. Plus, she's got extremely well control over her abilities and loves to run. She's learned to trust you."

"What happened to the other four Pokémon?"

Yellow and Growlithe glanced at each other again.

"...They stayed together for a couple of days until they felt more better. Then they...just went their separate ways."

Red nodded. They stayed silent for the next couple of minutes petting her and making her feel more comfortable.

"Hey...that's it!"

The teenagers looked up and Ashley was pointing at the Fire-type.

"That's the Growlithe!"

His mother slowly joined the two, and the Pokémon slowly gave her permission to stroke her soft fur.

Ashley glanced at the empty bowls. "I had a hunch it would come back sooner or later." she laughed.

"...She." Red gently corrected.

Ashley raised an eyebrow "huh?"

"She. It's a girl."

"How do you know?"

Yellow shrugged with a light smile as Red chuckled. "We just had a good hunch." he said.

Growlithe rolled back on her side and lightly kicked her leg when Ashley started scratching her thigh.

"I think she wants to stay with you." Yellow softly said, not taking her eyes off the little creature.

Both relatives glanced at her in surprise. Then back to Growlithe, who's own eyes were closed in content.

The two went into deep thought for a long moment.

"...Mum..." Red finally spoke up, and she looked to him.

"...Could I?...could I...keep her?..."

Ashley took a minute to think of an answer as she continued petting the Growlithe. Then she finally replied with a nod and smile.

"Yeah."

"Sweet-ness." Yellow grinned, as Red stared at her "seriously?"

"Why not? She'll make it more lively around here, and plus having a Pokémon would be fun. You said you wanted to be a trainer one day, yeah? Just make sure she doesn't burn anything to the ground."

"Holy crap...thank you!"

Both girls chuckled as Red gazed back down grinning at the Growlithe. He got up and grabbed the Poke ball, then turned back around. All three girls were watching him, and he approached the Pokémon.

"Hey...so...you want to stay with me...right?"

Growlithe tilted her head, then eyed the Poke ball.

"You remember this don't you?"

She gave a slight nod. Then nudged his hand so he gently stroked her cheek.

"I say it's official." Yellow smirked.

"You should give her a name." Ashley suggested.

Red glanced at the two. A name...what should he name her? Knowing it's a girl now...

He took a long time to think.

Wow, this was hard.

Red glanced to the side at the ground. Then back at Growlithe.

"I'll...uh...call you...Light..."

"Well that's a nice name." Ashley commented, Yellow nodded. "It's fitting!"

"Do you like that? Light?...I think it's nice for someone like you..." Red softly asked her.

Her eyes lit up a bit more and swished her tail around. Yipping, she got up and licked his cheek again.

"I guess that's official too." he chuckled.

Ashley and Yellow got up, stretching their legs out. "Welp," Yellow started "we should get going Red." she quickly finished her drink and washed the cup. After putting it away she added: "You should take Light with you."

"What?"

"Take her with you, you're allowed to bring small Pokémon there remember?"

Ashley shrugged. "She's yours, it's your decision hon."

"OK, sure yeah." Red grinned again, getting up. Light sat in front of him.

"I'm gonna have to put you inside this" he held up the Poke ball. "We're going to be gone for most of the day, OK?"

Light yipped in understanding and returned to the ball. Red glanced down at the capsule, feeling a warm sensation in his chest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Gold stared at the red-eyed menace. Who just stared right back.

"Silver...we need to talk. About your hair!"

"What about it?"

"It's gone too far!"

Silver snorted "so have your bangs." he turned his back and started walking away, as his red hair that reached almost below his shoulder blades flowed behind him.

"I think it's beautiful Silvie, but maybe...you should consider a little trim for it." Blue rubbed the back of her head.

He sighed "OK fine, after school."

"Well, that...happened?" Emerald tilted his head and squinted an eye. Crystal looked to the side as Gold combed his bangs pouting. Crystal spotted Red and Yellow walking together towards them.

"Gooooood morning Luvdiscs."

"Morning Cry!-Wait...Luvdiscs?" Yellow's eyes widened.

"Hell yeah! You two have spent a lot of time together lately sooo...we thought maayybbeee." Crystal, Black, Blue and Diamond crowded in front of them and made kissing noises as they puckered their lips out.

"Ew! Stop doing that before I slap your lips off and send them flying across the hall." Sapphire exclaimed in disgust.

"Says the one who hangs with Ruby a lot." Leaf grinned.

Red and Yellow glanced at each other as Sapphire stared at Leaf appalled. Then all three blushed lightly.

"Is that a Poke ball?" White stared at Red's waist.

"Oh. Yeah, This is my new Growlithe." he held the ball up and pressed the button. The Puppy Pokémon stood by his side and smiled upon seeing him, then she looked around at everybody else when she heard their voices commenting how cute she is. She scooted closer to Red as he crouched down when they crowded.

"Isn't it the?-"

Red nodded to Green. "She came by my house this morning, and decided to stay."

"Ah, it's a girl. Did you name her?"

"Light." Red looked to Light again, to see her face full of content like he did at the house when Platinum, Ruby, Emerald and Pearl started petting her.

"Hey Light! You remember me and Green too?!" Gold obnoxiously yelled grinning.

The Growlithe stared at the fellow Fire-type. Then she wagged her tail and placed her paws on Gold's knees and softly batted at his face.

"Does she?" Red asked, unsure if she was just being friendly or if she actually remembered.

Gold laughed. "Yup! She just told me she did."

Green felt a half-smile form on his face.

"How did you guys meet this Growlithe?" Pearl asked.

"During the incident at the mall," Green replied "we'll tell you how later."

The first bell rang, everybody grabbed their belongings and started heading for class.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"So much for that little game you wanted to play." Red said.

"What game?" Yellow asked.

"You made it as a game where I guess the types you are and figure out what Pokémon the rest of you might of been."

"Oh...oh yeah! Eh...last gym class gave that all away huh?"

"I thought Ruby was an Aggron or something. And Sapphire being a Pumpkaboo."

Yellow giggled as Pearl and Gold fought over something behind them. "What about everyone else?"

Red pondered for a bit. "You know...I'm not really sure."

Light stayed close to their feet as they made their way down the halls. She said hello to fellow other small Pokémon, and scampered as she followed them into a class room. Light noticed something was off with the floor. There were several repairs to the front of the class room, mainly of course the floor.

Red sat himself down next to Yellow, Emerald, Diamond and Leaf. So then Light hopped into his lap and he started rubbing her cheek.

"She's just the cutest thing!" Leaf squealed.

Light whimpered, then looked to the front of the room. "I don't know either," Red shrugged, looking on at the repaired damages. "Maybe there was a big fight or something?"

"Not really..." Diamond muttered with a smile.

Red continued playing with his Growlithe while talking to the four, until Light looked over to another small Pokémon. An Aron resting in a boy's lap. Her attention was fully on it now.

 _'Hello! My name's Light! How are you?'_

The Aron raised its head at her. _'Oh hello Light, I'm Nylar. I'm fine thanks'_ it smiled _'but a little sleepy.'_

 _'Aw no, didn't sleep well last night?'_

 _'Nah, I get a bit restless sometimes.'_

 _'OK. I'll let you sleep then.'_

 _'Thank you.'_ The Aron gave her a thoughtful look as it laid its head down with its companion massaging it.

Light glanced around curiously at her surroundings as they waited for Byron to come. She hopped down from Red's lap and started pacing around the room.

Red noticed the class door was still open and got up to follow her so she wouldn't leave.

"Are you thirsty or hungry at all?" Red asked, to which she shook her head no.

"OK cutie, just let me know somehow..." he rubbed her ears, and she nuzzled into his hand.

"Hey uh Red? Ya might want to back away from this side of the room now." came Emerald's voice. Red looked over to him, finding Emerald up front with him and crouched down, resting his ear against the floor.

"...Why?"

"Byron's coming."

"Th-through the floor?!" right as he yelled this, the room started to shake violently. Red noticed the other kids, including Diamond, Leaf and Yellow, who was frantically motioning him over moving to the back of the class room. Emerald rushed to join them and the floor behind Red started to break open. He quickly grabbed Light and ran, only to be blasted forward as a huge cloud of dust, dirt and smoke erupted into the air. Desks and chairs went flying as most of everything on the front walls and some of the lights on the ceiling came crashing down. He heard a roar as he could see the shape of a Steelix through the cloud while it breached into the classroom.

Red's eyes and mouth gaped open as he and a shivering Light looked up with the massive Steel-Ground-type staring them down.

"Oh hey Yellow!" Surge randomly came through the door, which fell off its hinges next to the Steelix.

"What is it now dad?" Yellow deadpanned.

"I just about had cardiac arrest when I saw you were gone this morning, until I found your note." he held it up as innocently as he could be.

"Morning Byron!" he shouted upwards with his hands cupped around his mouth. Byron waved his tail around with a loud grunt.

"And you said you were going to Red's house..." Surge read the note closely, until his eyes snapped up at Red. He closed his own in defeat as Light, Emerald, Diamond and Leaf gazed at him.

"And what exactly did you two do?!" Surge came stomping towards the teenagers, his stomping brutally leaving footprints in the hard but ruined tiles.

"Nothing!" Yellow defended as she pushed him back with ease.

Light stood her ground in front of Red, snarling a warning to not come any closer. Nylar sleepily blinked its eyes with a sigh at the unforgiving commotion.

Surge looked to the Growlithe and who she was protecting. "Uh...you're a bad kid for bringing a wild Pokémon into the school Red!" he exclaimed.

"Wild? It's his Growlithe!" Diamond retorted. Red nodded, and the others supported the fact.

"Why would a random wild Growlithe suddenly protect someone it wouldn't know?" Leaf challenged.

Surge sighed "Well, I should be heading for my class to torture the parasites. See you later!"

He left the class right as the cloud began to swirl around the Steelix. Everyone suddenly heard Byron's laughter erupt from it, and when the cloud disappeared, he stood in front of the hole in the floor wielding a shovel eyeing the kids.

"How is everyone today?!"

Red stared at him wide-eyed. Why? Just why? He's never come in the class through the floor before!

"Actually, he has." Diamond said, like she read his mind. "Many, many times."

The human went to say something but instead kept his mouth closed and slumped to the floor, where everyone was sitting now.

Byron started their math lessons while slamming and dragging the shovel across the white board.

Light was exploring the room more, being cautious of the debris. She walked past Byron and peered down the hole carefully. It was a deep, deep crater. She whine putting her ears back and scampered back to the group of teenagers, where she saw Nylar stretching out its legs with a yawn.

 _'Now I can't sleep. I'm a little hungry.'_

 _'Hungry?'_ Light looked around at the disguised Pokémon, making sure they weren't listening to their thoughts.

 _'Yeah. We should go to what they call the cafeteria. I know where it is, they have ember biscuits they give to Fire-types like you.'_

The young Growlithe gasped _'They've got ember biscuits?'_ she licked her lips at the thought of the treat. After the mishap at the mall, she and the other four took some food from humans as they traveled around. Light snatched a basket from another Fire-type and its trainer then made off with it. She heard the trainer say something then ember biscuits. When she hid and started wolfing them down, she instantly fell in love with the treats.

 _'Let's go! I want ember biscuits!'_

Nylar smiled _'sure!'_

It rose from its lying position and the two unexpectedly raced for the ruined door. Red and Nylar's friend looked up in surprise.

"L-Light!"

"Nylar!"

"Where are you going?!"

Byron stopped when he saw the two small Pokémon run off. "Where are you two going eh?" Then his eyes followed Red, Yellow, Diamond, Emerald, Leaf, and another boy as they chased after them.

"Hey! I didn't say you could leave!"

The kids ran out of the room, and Byron burst out of it not long after in pursuit.

"Stop!"

Red and the boy yelled "it's my" and the two Pokémon's names at the same time. Then Red noticed Byron was chasing them with his shovel.

"Is he seriously chasing us with that thing?"

"He never puts that shovel down." Leaf said.

"But he didn't have it when I met him!"

"Oh." Leaf stared ahead "well, I don't know what his deal is with it now!"

Nylar and Leaf ran side by side as Yellow, Red and the boy called their names. Then Surge stepped out of an attendance office after dropping his attendance list off, heard the commotion, looked to see what is was about-only to get a face full of fire when Light released a fire blast on him.

He stood there coughing as the teenagers raced by him.

Byron stumbled so he used his shovel to keep his balance. While he didn't pay attention, he swung it up and it collided with Surge's face with a loud clang. He immediately covered it with his hands shouting at the sudden pain.

"Oh my handsome face!"

 _'It's just past these double doors.'_ Nylar said, its eyes glowing and opening them for them to get through.

The two ran through, so did the teens, then Nylar let the steel doors go and they slammed shut in Byron's face right as he ran up to them. Nylar opened the doors to the cafeteria and everyone got in. Where the kids immediately lost sight of them in the large study hall class.

They all looked around until Yellow glanced over at the back of the cafeteria, and tugged on Red's sleeve pointing.

"They're back there."

The six kids went over, finding the two sneaking some treats out of boxes left out on the floor.

The boy called for Nylar as Red scowled his Growlithe. She was holding something in her mouth as she slowly walked up to him. Lowering her ears, she gently set the item down watching him. Red read the packet as ember biscuits. He sighed.

"Light...I told you to let me know of you get hungry...but that didn't mean run off."

She whimpered as he opened the packet, then rubbed her head. "I'm not mad, you just startled me." he gave her a assuring smile.

The Growlithe happily dug into the treat next to Nylar, who was also enjoying its own snack.

"Looks like she made a friend." Diamond crossed her arms smiling. "And she really likes those biscuits!"

Red took another look at the packet. "Does anybody sell these in Sunyshore?"

"Oh yeah, definitely" Emerald replied. "Just about in any market you go in."

The boy and Red smiled as their Pokémon ate until they cuddled up close to them.

"Alright, I say we-" Leaf stopped when the cafeteria's doors burst open. Everybody quickly looked over at them seeing Byron holding his shovel up in a Thor fashion with a wild look in his eyes.

"CHIL...DDDRRREEENNNN!"

Very loud God-like music played from somewhere in the room during this. And looking behind themselves the group saw the music was some other kid's ringtone going off as he went to answer it.

"What the hell..." Yellow breathed.

Frightened, Light and Nylar ran out of the cafeteria through the opposite double doors when a teacher opened them.

"Light! Wait!-"

"Where are they going?" the boy, now in a state full of panic cut Red off. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt forcefully "uh hu hu! Where'd they go?! I need my precious Nylar back!"

Red traced his half-closed eyes to the side.

"Standing here panicking isn't gonna get 'em back!" Yellow exclaimed, pushing everyone through the doors. Byron stormed up to and brutally kicked those doors open shortly after, he pumped his shovel like a gun and continued chasing after them.

As they ran, a Noibat perched on a locker perked up its ears at the sound of them coming. It looked in their direction and watched as they ran by. Then Byron chasing after them still wielding his shovel like a lunatic. Curious, it tilted its head before deciding to fly off after everyone.

 **...**

"So uh, you're carrying those cinder blocks around because?..." Fantina questioned.

"To make my muscles stronger and sexier! Augh!" Wake answered, carrying two cinder blocks with him and using them like weights, as they walked down a hall.

"Where'd you get them?" Brock narrowed his eyes.

"From my backyard at home!"

"And you just randomly took some with you today." Mr. Smith concluded slowly.

"Yes ma'am.~"

Mrs. Alakai, Elm and Oak chuckled at that last comment as Mr. Smith's eyebrow twitched. Suddenly, they heard the cries of Pokémon and kids. Before they could investigate what was going on, Light, Nylar and the Noibat, who caught up to the two raced by the adults. Wake was startled; he jumped and let go of the cinder blocks to which one of them promptly landed on Brock's foot. He shrieked in pure agony.

Mrs. Alakai gasped as the other adults looked on in shock. Red, Yellow, Emerald, the boy, Diamond, Leaf and Byron sprinted by them, not at all aware of what just happened.

"What the hell do ya think that's about?!" Wake loudly yelled. Brock used Elm and Fantina's shoulders for balance as Mr. Smith removed the cinder block.

"Brock! Do you-oh, oh God are you alright?" Wake asked.

"You dropped one of those things on him." Mrs. Alakai sighed.

"Well shit. I'm sorry." Wake pouted.

"No...no it's fine. It's alright that you" Brock whispered the next part of his sentence. "Dropped a cinder block right on my foot. I'll be...OK."

"Really?! Hell yeah!" he slapped Brock's back hard. Causing him to tumble to the floor.

They all groaned just as Surge staggered up to them, burned and showing off an imprint of a shovel on his face. Fantina tried holding back her laughter at the hideous sight.

"Pffffft, what the hell happened to ya? Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"That Growlithe and Byron's damn shovel that's what!" Surge screeched, pointing in the direction everyone ran in. He ran after them, and so the other teachers and principle decided to pursue with Wake carrying Brock along by swinging him around like a rag doll.

"We've got to try to do something before this also falls in disaster!" Oak cried.

 **...**

Sometime past and Light, Nylar and the Noibat had attracted the attention of about fifty other Pokémon. Or even more. They all ran and flew together as students and teachers poked their heads out of many classrooms curiously. The other Pokémon's owners joined Red and Yellow into chasing them and trying to stop their rampage.

"How...long...can they...run and fly for...like this?!" Red panted over the creature's cries and screeching.

"Hey you guys! What the hell happened this time?!" Black hollered, who was running beside them now.

 _"~Cccccciiiiirrrrccccllleee of lllliiiifffffeeeee!~"_ Everybody heard Gold suddenly sing. Red spotted him being swept away by the Pokémon with Blaine, who just held his hands up and to the sides while being carried off by them like he was standing on a platform.

"Ack! What's with all of these Pokémon?!" Crystal shouted while they swarmed around her.

"Stop them!" another teacher shouted. He pointed as six more muscular, stronger-looking teachers got ready to keep the Pokémon from going any further. They collided with their humanoid bodies, and all six of them started grunting in frustration while feeling their feet slide across the floor. They tried their best to push the creatures away, which was only by a few steps.

"Noi!" the Noibat chirped.

"...Get...back!..." one of those teachers loudly grunted, squinting an eye.

The Pokémon worked together to bulldoze through them. Plowing all six of them down and bursting through a pair of double doors leading out back where the gym classes would be.

Green, Silver, Blue, White, Ruby and Pearl's eyes all widened at the sight of them all pouring out of the school.

"What the hell?!" Pearl exclaimed.

Everyone of them took over something to play with. That, or either swim or nibble on some grass. And all of their owners were taken back in surprise at how suddenly content and happy they appeared being outside.

"Now what happened?" Silver stuffed his hands in his shorts pockets, walking up to his friends.

"Well uh...Light got hungry again and wanted to explore a bit." Red nervously chuckled.

"I KNEW IT!" Surge quickly grabbed Red's shirt and started shaking him around "You were the cause of this! You dragged Yellow into it too puny! Learn how to keep control of your damn Pokémon or else!-"

Brock shot a rock blast at him. The stone shattered against his back, so Surge stopped and just sighed as Red limply stuck his tongue out between his lips. With his eyes squeezed shut. The Raichu man tossed him over his shoulder and Blue and Platinum caught him just in time. He snorted and walked away while thinking of a non-fatal punishment.

"D-D-DAD..." Yellow growled viciously through gritted teeth, lightning flowing around her hands.

"OH SURGE!..." Mrs. Alakai snarled the same way, only with dark energy around her body.

Surge glanced and whimpered at the two girls.

He screamed when they started beating him. Wake watched on as he ate an energy bar he pulled out from his pocket, and yelled useful tips about taking someone down properly between bites.

"He...he got a hold of me...am I dead?..." Red asked.

"Nope my friend, you're still alive." Sapphire grinned, walking up to him. Red sat up and looked over seeing Light had joined the principle and Yellow; tearing into Surge's shirt, biting his arms and threatening a fire fang. But when she glanced over at her newfound trainer, she scampered to him and knocked him back over when she cuddled into his neck. He hugged her tight for a minute before having her back up a step.

Wh...what got into you? I know Byron scared you but..."

Light whined, pulling her ears back and giving him a look saying she was sorry. He sighed and pulled her back in. He noticed Ruby feel asleep by an obstacle and Oak had crouched down beside the two.

"Now I know you were just curious, and you were doing what the other Pokémon were doing," he calmly started. "But you have to listen to Red alright little one? He doesn't want you to get hurt."

Light nodded with a small growl.

Oak chuckled and rubbed her head. "She said she'll do her best for you, this won't happen again."

"Oak! Oak we did it! We failed in stopping this from falling in disaster!" Elm cheerfully yelled from across the field.

Oak sighed "yes I know Elm! At least nothing got destroyed again!" he replied, unaware of Byron's classroom.

Red glanced down at the Growlithe. "You're making me think that you think I'm mad...I'm not," he rested his chin on her head. "I'm just glad you're OK."

"OK, OK, OK. What happened?" White demanded, gesturing to everyone who was reuniting with their Pokémon.

"And why are you limping?" Gold pointed to Brock.

"Wake decided to be intelligent and drop a cinder block on me!" Brock exclaimed as Diamond started explaining to the rest of their group what occurred. Byron started laughing hysterically at Brock while resting his shovel on his shoulders. "Will you put that thing away?!" Blaine yelled "You're gonna kill someone with it!"

"Like me almost..." a mangled Surge coughed.

Grumbling, Byron dropped it on the ground.

"We'll never, ever, ever, ever, _ever_...get a break from any of this insanity will we?" Platinum sighed.

"Never my friend, never." Pearl said.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The next blocks came and went; Red had another of Blaine and Mr. Dialby's classes. He had his first few classes with Fantina and Brock during the past weeks, in which he had Pearl, Silver, Sapphire, White and Ruby in Fantina's and Emerald, Crystal, Green, Blue, Platinum and Black in Brock's.

The day was nearing its end, so Red and the crew were heading out for their buses until they were stopped by Oak, Elm and two other adults. They all stared at them until Leaf said they'd be waiting for whoever they wanted outside. Red was stopped, the rest of the group rushed for the doors; while Yellow and Green stayed by his side.

"Red, this here is Pryce. A computer teacher." Elm introduced the middle-aged man, having somewhat spiky white hair, black eyes like Byron's and holding a cane.

"Hello." Pryce greeted.

Red nodded.

"Here's Candice, your art teacher for next semester." Oak gestured to a woman wearing her black hair in two large piggy tails and parts of her bangs against her forehead. Her eager brown eyes shined brightly upon seeing him.

"So! You're the reason this school's in an uproar!" she giggled "nice to meet you anyway!"

"I-I'm the reason?..." Red stuttered. Light yawned.

"Nah, I'm just playing with ya kid, this place has always been like this; like you've learned." Candice replied as Green and Yellow narrowed her eyes at her.

Elm took a breath. "Well anyway, since you haven't met these two yet, and considering we're all in the hall, it was the right time. Anyway, we got curious, that Growlithe is yours?"

"Y-"

"Hell yeah she is!" Yellow piped up as Green sighed. "I was there this morning when she decided to stay with him!"

"This morning eh?" Pryce observed. "Humph! No wonder she's rowdy. You want to be a trainer, but you don't know how to train yourself. What I mean is, you should know what you're doing before you get a Pokémon, and you didn't follow that simple rule. You don't know this Growlithe all too well do you? And yet you kept her. You've got a lot to learn, and now there's a tough road ahead of you if this is how you begin."

"Hey!" Green and Yellow shouted. Red gazed down as the ex-professors and Candice looked at him in surprise.

"He knows what he's doing. At least he's trying! And he met this Growlithe weeks ago at the mall!" Green defended.

"Like I said I was there when she decided to stay. She trusts him enough and chose him. Does that mean anything to you?" Yellow sneered. "You're one to talk about something you weren't there for!"

"All trainers start out rough in the beginning," Pryce retorted. "I'm saying he started out a little too rough. What I've seen today was because of the Growlithe and an Aron. I discovered she's yours when you claimed her outside." he said, thinking of when he saw everyone outside with their Pokémon. Then to when he noticed Red and the boy hugging Nylar and Light. "How I know they were the cause was because they were making excessive amounts of noise that drew other Pokémon, which I saw from the main office. That has never happened until today. You should of thought of training her for a while before bringing her here."

"Well same goes for the kid with the Aron." Candice mumbled.

"Yes it does. But he probably boarded his bus already so there's no time to talk to him. When I see him I will. It would be nice to see that Growlithe behave better." Pryce started walking away, his cane tapping against the floor tiles.

Everybody remained silent as they looked to Red.

"You alright?" Elm asked.

"...He's right...I'm so-I'm sorry what I caused..."

Light whimpered.

"Hey, down get so upset" Oak patted his back "Light trusts you, so training her shouldn't be hard. Would you like a training booklet?"

"No thanks...remember? I watched my Mum train some...Pokémon with you in Kanto...it shouldn't be too...hard..."

"I know quite a lot about training. If ya need any help I'll come by." Green said.

"OK..."

Elm and Candice knelt down and comforted Light. "Once you get to know him, he's isn't grouchy like that." Candice assured.

Red silently nodded.

"Well you guys should get to your buses then." Elm sighed "sorry about that. I didn't think he'd be on his-" Oak elbowed him in the side.

With that, Candice said good night to everybody and vanished around a corner. Green went with Oak as Elm went back into the office. Red said goodbye to everyone until tomorrow before getting on the bus. Light hopped into the seat snugly next to him until Shiro's Espurr-who actually evolved into a white feline with yellow eyes started chatting away with her during the ride until they got home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ashley came home later from work and strolled into the house. She heard laughter in the backyard so she peered outside finding Red and Light playing together. Wrestling, chasing, tackling; Light figured that maybe play time would make him happy again and get his mind off of what Pryce said. Ashley smiled warmly at the sight, and left the two alone to do her own things.

 **...**

The three of them eventually had dinner and talked about their days. Ashley rolled her eyes after Red told her what Pryce said and what happened. Like her son knew the Growlithe would react that way. However she told him she would train her a bit during the days she had off while he was gone for school. He thanked her and looked down at Light, she rested her front feet on the table and so Ashley dropped a meatball into her mouth. Her happy expression made them both giggle.

 **...**

Red moaned. Finally, his homework was done. He rested his head against his pillow, right as Light hopped onto the bed and huddled next to him. He sighed, and stroked her fur.

"I'm...gonna have to leave you home for a while..."

The Fire-type nodded.

"...Oh yeah..." Red pulled out his Pokedex from his drawer in his night stand and pointed it at her.

 _"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. It is of pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites."_

"...That's definitely you..." he tiredly smiled, rolling over on his side. He placed the Pokedex on the nightstand, draped an arm over her and buried his face into her fur.

"...I'm starting to wonder how...you got separated by your real family..." he quietly said.

Light watched him thoughtfully.

 _'I'm...sorry Red. But don't worry! I'll behave better. I'll get stronger, I'll do anything for you for the rest of our lives.'_

She laid her head down.

 _'...Promise.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: *Chases writer's block away with a sword.* I have so much to do with this story, I can't have writer's block now.**

 **I promise you all I will never, ever EVER give up on this fanfic. Even if it takes months or years for me to complete it.**

 **Red: ...You...better...not...**

 **Me: I won't!**

 **Red: *Stares.***

 **Me: *Stares back.***

 **Red: *Blinks***

 **Me: HA!**

 **Red: *Pouts.***

 **As requested, I'll list what Pokémon that were revealed so far. AHEM!: Yellow: Pikachu/Green: Garchomp/Silver: Weavile/Sapphire: Haunter/White: Banette/Platinum: Gallade/Blue: Crobat/Leaf: Charizard (Mega Charizard X)/Oak: Garchomp/Lt. Surge: Raichu/Elm: Ninetails/Byron: Steelix/Blaine: Typhlosion/Mrs. Alakai: Absol/Mr. Smith: Meowstic/Gold: ?/Emerald: ?/Black: ?/Ruby: ?/Crystal: ?/Pearl: ?/Diamond: ?/Brock: ?/Candice: ?/Fantina: ?/Wake: ?/Pryce: ?**

 **I heard there might be a Pokémon Dawn and Eclipse? *LE GASP* I hope so.**

 **Thank you all so very much for the wonderful faves, follows and reviews! It makes me so happy! Seriously thank you!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Platinum prepared himself for the new day such as getting dressed, brushed and such. His parents were already gone for work so he was left with the house for himself for the morning. However as usual the time was passing quickly, and he heard his stomach growl. So then he made himself a breakfast sandwich before heading out the door.

He took in a whiff of the fresh salty ocean air and bit into his sandwich. As he made his way down his driveway, he peered over at his father's truck. His dad's truck had a flat tire and needed some work on it so his mother had dropped him off at his work place before she left for hers.

There was a Wingull with an angry look on its face perched on the truck.

Platinum stared at it with narrowed eyes as it eyed his breakfast sandwich. He took a step back when it took a step forward.

He went to walk past it until he decided to check the truck if there was any extra pencils in the glove department. When he was in close proximity the Wingull started hissing so much it was spitting. It flailed its wings, losing some feathers as he tried to shoo it away. It nipped at his sandwich, making him yell that it was his in agitation before it finally flew off.

The teenager huffed as he opened the door and glove department. He mumbled to himself as he shuffled around in it after setting the sandwich down.

Something hulk smashed its way through the driver's side window. The shattered glass showered onto the floor and seat as Platinum looked up alarmed. The Wingull was back. It cawed and screeched as it and the boy battled one another. It pecked and scratched at his face and left tears in his brand new clothes while he swatted it away or held onto its wings so it couldn't get any closer. But when it threatened another peck, he scrambled out of the truck as the Wingull snatched up his breakfast and flew off with it. Some of it fell to the ground and Platinum glared up at the Seagull Pokémon.

He grabbed his things and slammed the door shut then took a step forward. Only to slip and fall on his rear when he stepped on the cheesy egg.

With a loud curse, Platinum hoisted himself back up on his feet when he heard mad snickering. He glanced at the fences by either side of his house seeing Pearl and Emerald laughing their asses off at him.

"How am I gonna explain this to my dad?" Platinum wondered out loud as he looked back at the shattered window.

"What the hell was that all about?" Emerald grinned, drawing Platinum's attention back to them.

"We saw that whole thing dude!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Platinum retorted.

The three neighbors walked down their driveways, as Platinum could hear them laughing away from behind the fences; and stood by a telephone pole where Pearl and Emerald picked on him even more. Emerald noted there was almost a violent version of lady and the tramp between Platinum and the Wingull.

"It was just...there! I swear to God it was waiting to assault me!" Platinum defended.

"I'm so telling the others about this. Diamond's gonna be the first to hear it!" Pearl said.

"Gold won't feel so bad for himself for when he got attacked by that old lady anymore, when he hears about it." Emerald smiled.

"Oh! Oh! So go ahead and embarrass me then!" the disguised Gallade cried as Emerald and Pearl high-fived. The bus was approaching and when the trio got on, the driver and other passengers stared at a grumbling Platinum strangely while they sat themselves down.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"So how's Light doing with training and all?" White asked.

"She's doing fine...Green's come by a few times and gave me some useful tips on how to train her better..." Red answered, rubbing his eyes and releasing a sneeze.

 _It has been several days after all the Pokémon went berserk. Ashley kept her word and trained the Growlithe while Red was away at school. And when he had the time to work with her himself, Green would randomly appear to see how everything was going; and suggested to set up small obstacles for the Fire-type. The disguised Pokémon then called out simple orders to Light like completing an obstacle and destroying a target with a fire spin or a lava plume. Red nodded as Green explained about the different advantages and disadvantages the human didn't know about one day. And Green had him show what he was exactly doing with the orange Pokémon another time. Of course Red felt his shyness take over, but with an encouraging nudge from Light he did as asked. Green crossed his arms as he watched Red and Light demonstrate their skills. He nodded once, telling the two they had gotten better; though he threw in some helpful tips to improve a tad bit._

 _Light worked hard for both him and his mother with everything like her abilities and obedience. Ashley and Red were very proud of her, although she felt she could do better. Red somehow understood this and told her she didn't have to push herself any harder than she needed to. She had jumped into his lap and nuzzled into him. He chuckled petting her as she growled lightly as Green and Ashley watched them thoughtfully._

"So...yeah. I'm hoping to..." he started coughing "bring her with me again soon..." he sniffled.

"Dude, you don't sound very good." Crystal said worriedly.

"I'm-I'm fine...don't worry kay?" he gave her a smile.

Yellow frowned. "You sound like you're getting sick Red."

"Maybe a little but-"

"Sick? He's sick? Bwa ha ha! I'll handle this!" Surge burst out of a room they were walking by and cracked his knuckles. He gave a frightened Red a venomous look and started chasing him down the hall. "I'll put you right into unconsciousness so you get some beauty sleep a sick human needs, and when you wake up you'll be dangling over a hungry pack of Mightyena!"

Oak and Elm were flowing behind him as they held on around his waist in an attempt to stop him. However both of their weights combined didn't even slow the Raichu man down. Red pumped his arms and took bigger steps to get away from him as he could hear Yellow, White and Crystal chasing behind them all shouting at the gym teacher.

"Surge! Will you quit harassing the boy?!" Elm screamed.

"Not as long as he's around my daughter!"

"Stop this bull! You're going to give the poor kid a heart attack one of these days, or something worse!" Oak yelled.

"That's the point!"

"I. Said. Stop!" Oak warned, he let go and sighed as Elm followed what he did; only to tumble across the hall and take the three kids out like bowling pins. Oak then released a Dragon rage on Surge. The attack blasted him forward and he body slammed straight into Red. Both flew further down the hall as they grappled.

Oak stared on in shock at what he did.

"Great job Mr. Oak!" Yellow sighed in annoyance. She, Crystal, White and Elm raced by him. He followed shortly after.

In midair, Surge pulled out a roll of duck tape from his pocket and started taping Red's wrists together.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"I said I'm sacrifi!-" They slammed into a wall, startling other students as they did so and surprising Black, Gold, Sapphire and Silver. Red quickly struggled to get up with his wrists tied together and looked to his friends in panic.

"What is happening?-" Sapphire stopped when Surge grabbed onto Red's ankle.

"I ain't done with you!"

Yellow shot down after jumping into the air and landed squarely between her father's shoulder blades. Red shook him off and jogged away to a room nearby then hid behind the door. He tried catching his breath as he could hear the echoing, shouting voices of Black, Gold, Silver, Sapphire and everyone else down the hall. Red glanced down at his bounded wrists and sneezed again, when another set of footsteps met his ears.

"You don't look very well honey."

Red looked to the side and found a young woman looking through some papers and wearing a nursing uniform. Then he realized he fled straight into the nurse's office.

"I uh, think I'm coming down with something..."

"OK come over here sweetie, I'll check on you."

Red went to walk over to her when he glanced out the hall just in time to see Elm soar pass the door through the air. There was a yell and a loud bang and the nurse sighed. She walked past him to close the door. Then she plucked a pair of scissors off the desk.

"Why are your wrists tied together?"

"Lt. Surge..."

She rolled her eyes as she cut the tape off. "So you may be coming down with a cold huh?"

"I think so."

She checked his temperature. "You're starting to have a little fever. This cold weather," she smiled as she went to grab some medicine. "You humans are pretty sensitive to it. So are a lot of Pokémon. But, it can't be helped. Do you want to go home? Or do you think you can make it through the day?"

"I'll stay...I thought my Mum couldn't even come here..." Red replied as he took the medicine.

"Well, if she had to come and get you, you'd be sent to the closest bus stop which is right outside the route the buses take to get here. You know that little orange building with those benches by it?"

Red thought for a moment, then nodded.

"That spot. Your mother was informed of this, so she knows where to go if she had to get you. It's safe and secured."

He was starting to wonder if Ashley ever thought of why she couldn't come here. She might of suspected as to why, she just didn't ask out loud. However it didn't seem to bother her all that much. But if the roles were switched, he would definitely wonder about this place.

He pulled out his Pokedex as the nurse went to make a salt water gargle for his scratchy throat.

 _"Dragalge, the Mock Kelp Pokémon. And the evolved form of Skrelp. Their poison is strong enough to eat through the hull of a tanker, and they spit it indiscriminately at anything that enters their territory. Tales are told of ships that wander into seas where Dragalge live, never to return."_

"You're...not the only nurse that works here, are you?"

"No, there's two others who'll be coming in shortly," she said as he handed him the little cup. "You can call me Amber too."

He smiled as he went into the bathroom and took the gargle. After three gargles, he scrunched his nose up at the bitter taste.

"I know, it sucks." Amber said.

He thanked her and started to leave, as he could still hear the commotion in the halls. With a sigh he opened the door.

"Will someone please tase this man?!" Oak hollered.

"There he is!" Surge pointed.

Red squinted an eye at Platinum's appearance as he, Emerald, Pearl and everyone else seemingly came out of nowhere. He strolled by Red into the nurse's office and he looked back at the others.

"He got attacked by a Wingull this m-morning!" Diamond cackled.

Red chuckled as he could hear Amber start to laugh.

"It's not _FUNNY!_ " Platinum yelled out to them.

"It is when it's your ass that got attacked!" Blue, Diamond and Leaf yelled in unison.

Elm sighed as Red walked up to them, noticing that Surge was dragged off somewhere by Pryce and Candice, who appeared from the shadows. Then he heard someone else obnoxiously stomp up from behind everyone.

"What now?" Red muttered, turning around.

Ruby, dressed as a ninja glared down at him from the top of the lockers. And he was wearing glasses.

"Say it! Say it now! WHAT. IS. MY. NAME?!" he boomed.

"Uh, Ruby?..." Sapphire cautiously answered.

"Not you!" he yelled, throwing shurikens all over the place which impaled the walls and ceiling. Everyone had to duck and dodge them all to avoid getting hit.

"R-Ruby..." Red stuttered.

"What the hell's your deal?" Oak questioned. "And where did you get all of these shurikens?!" Silver exclaimed.

Ruby leaped into the air and spun before landing skillfully on his feet. He got into a stance like he was bracing for a fight.

"That's MASTER SHURIKEN RUBY TO-"

"Wait, you wear glasses now?" Green crossed his arms.

"Since when did you wear glasses?" Black raised an eyebrow.

"They look cute on you!" Sapphire yelled.

"Yes," Ruby immediately started, as the sunlight created a glare across his lenses while he glanced down. "I wear glasses now to correct my nearsightedness. I got them yesterday after school."

The whole group hushed watching him. Then he quickly looked back up at them all and ripped out a pair of keys from his pocket. "That doesn't stop me from becoming the most beautiful contestant in the world! Starting with this ninja outfit and personality!" He pressed a button on the set of keys, and almost immediately, a motorcycle exploded through some double doors, taking them down and causing everyone to scream. Ruby hopped onto it and drove away laughing evilly down the halls.

"By the way Silver," Ruby called over his shoulder "that haircut makes you look more masculine now!"

Silver grabbed a shuriken and chucked it at the fleeing Ruby and missed by a couple of centimeters. Yes, Silver kept his word for Blue, and she was actually the one who trimmed it for him after school. Now it hung half way down his neck, and his bangs were cut just above his eyes.

"Who's bike was that?" Emerald cocked his head.

"More importantly, I didn't know motorcycles had auto drive, which could send them barreling through doors!" Yellow hollered after Ruby, who was no longer in sight.

"I don't know who's bike that was, and I don't want to." Elm said, let's just all get to class now OK?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Red rubbed his temples and rested his head in his arms at his desk.

"Headache?" Green guessed, to which Red nodded.

"Maybe you should go home." Blue suggested.

"I'll be OK..."

"What are you two doing?!" Brock shouted towards the far back of the classroom. Everyone glanced over at what he was yelling at. Two boys were suddenly battling each other like they were in a sword fight, only they were using their chairs as weapons and their desks as shields.

Green face palmed as Platinum and Black watched in pure amusement, they pulled out their phones and started recording the bizarre fight. The taller one of the pair had an advantage, he had his opponent backing away hastily as other kids scrambled to get out of the way. More desks and objects were knocked over and rearranged as Brock moved in to stop them. The tall boy hopped onto the desks and began chasing the other while still clutching onto his desk and chair with no problem at all. That is, until he trip over himself and somehow soared high above one of the little tables while facing the ceiling. He came crashing down and the desk collapsed beneath him.

Everyone else either yelled "oohh!" Or started scream-laughing at this.

"Ha!" The other boy shouted as he went to gain the upper hand. However his opponent quickly rose to his feet and the battle continued they way it did.

"Will you put those things down before you maim everyone? Why do you gotta do this now?-" Brock ducked out of the way when the kid losing this battle was shoved away. His desk went soaring in one direction as his chair flew straight for the white board hanging up at the front of the classroom. The chair collided with it, splitting it into two pieces as the sound of shattering glass pierced the air. Emerald and Red gazed at where the desk landed to find it hanging out a now broken window.

"I win son!" The victor yelled.

"And you just earned yourselves a trip to the office! What was the purpose of that anyway?" Brock demanded.

Both boys glanced at one another, then back to their English teacher shrugging.

Brock pinched the bridge of his nose as he pointed to the classroom door. The pair left, and he jesters to the remaining kids who were all huddled in a corner to get back into their seats.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Mrs. Alakai glanced up when she heard a ruckus. The only thing she found was a desk hanging out a window. She could never get a break, even during peaceful little strolls outside when she wanted to get some fresh air. She sighed and shook her head, and made her way back inside.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Damn, so much glass and crap gets destroyed here. And there's lots of fights, and running, and chasing, and chaos, and confusion..." Crystal's voice trailed off.

"You're just realizing this now?" Black snorted as they had gotten back to their English lessons.

"Nah, just thinking about it all. It's so...bizarre. I mean, where the hell did Ruby get that bike?"

"Like any of us know." Blue huffed.

They all past in their papers; Red handed his in while rubbing part of his face.

"You alright Red?" Brock asked in worry.

"I'm getting a little sick, and I'm starting to get a headache...that fight made it worse..."

"Ooh. Did you go to the nurse?"

He nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry about that" Brock waved at the classroom "whole thing. It's always something I tell ya. Good thing it's the end of the day right?"

"Yeah...how's your um, foot?"

"Ah, I'm fine. It hurt like hell at first, but I'm part Rock-type. So the pain didn't last long."

"That's good."

"Don't worry about me kid, you just get home and get some rest."

Red nodded again and followed his friends out the door. He coughed more loudly this time, causing Platinum to go into a dramatic act.

"Plague! Plague! Plague!"

"Will you shut up?!" Emerald, Green, Blue, Crystal and Black exclaimed at the same time.

"Sup guys!" Came White's voice.

He walked up to them with everyone else in tow, and abruptly shoved a piece of paper in Red's face.

He took and looked it over with the others peering over his shoulders.

"What's this about?" Blue asked.

"It's a permission form for a three day field trip." Sapphire explained, appearing from side to side like she was advertising a commercial. "Whoever's in Candice, Fantina and Blaine's classes will be going."

"Oh ho ho ho!" Pearl cried in a strange accent, suddenly wearing a top hat, mustache and holding a cane. "We're going to Hearthome City, where there'll be science, art and history tours...fairs...something like that there." He pointed his cane at another copy of the form that a grouchy-looking Silver held up for him.

"And we'll be staying in a hotel. We'll get breaks from those tours or whatever they're calling them during our time there, I think there's an amusement park." Yellow peered up at the ceiling in thought.

"Amusement parks! I love those things gimme the amusement park gimme it now!-" Leaf yelled almost in gibberish until Diamond slapped the Charizard to silence her.

 _Poke poke poke._

Crystal sighed when she suddenly felt the feeling, and turned to Gold who slyly smiled.

"But I don't feel very good..." Red muttered.

"Awe, poor Reddy." Diamond hugged him. "It's next week, maybe you'll feel better then if you wanna go." Ruby said, still wearing that ninja outfit.

"Probably."

 **...**

 _Poke poke poke poke._

"Will ya quit poking me with those greasy, alien fingers of yours?!" Sapphire screeched as they got outside. It was as if there were sudden explosions of noise because it was always somewhat quiet out on the campus until the group stepped outdoors.

"Please don't piss her off, for the sake of us all!" Ruby begged.

"Oi! They are not greasy! I happen to keep myself clean thank you very much!" Gold retorted.

"Well they feel greasy to me!"

Red looked around. "So what did Candice and Pryce do with your dad?" He quietly asked.

"I don't know," Yellow shrugged. "They might of chained him up and locked him in a room somewhere...or he could of escaped and is lurking somewhere in the crowd."

Hearing that, Red glanced around more nervously.

 _Poke poke poke poke._

Gold was making the mistake of harassing Silver with his obnoxiousness. He grinned with narrowed eyes as Silver tried his best to ignore it. Finally, his brow twitched when the poking became violent and faster. He quickly turned around and punched the sensitive part of Gold's wrist. Gold immediately let out an impressive woman's scream which had everyone else look at him strangely and Silver raised an eyebrow. The amber-eyed teenager held his limp appendage glaring at the red head.

"Rude!"

"Well then stop being a nuisance all the time." Silver retorted, as he draped an arm over a snickering Blue's shoulders.

"Can we go home now?" Sapphire yawned while stretching her arms out. "I need a nap and I want to sent people to therapy when I'm done with them tonight."

"What?" Red asked.

"Scaring them." Leaf said.

So with that, they parted ways for their buses, with Red receiving light punches to the shoulders from the guys and hugs from the girls as they told him to feel better soon.

"Take care Red!" Oak called by the front of the school.

The human called out his goodbyes and good nights to everyone and waved to some of his friends out the windows. He took out the permission form White gave him and looked it over again as the bus lurched forward.

 **XXXXXXXX**

By the time Shiro dropped Red off at his stop, his mother and Light were climbing out of the car; most likely coming back from grocery shopping. Light perked her ears up and excitingly scampered up to him. He knelt down and ruffled her head until he noticed the bandana tied around her neck. It was black with purple and blue flames all over it.

"She seemed to like it so I got it for her." Ashley said as the two walked up to her. Red grabbed some bags from the back seats and followed his mother with Light in tow to the door.

"It's really cute," he smiled at the Gorwlithe, as Ashley jiggled the door knob. "So...Mum...I guess there's a three day field trip to Hearthome City sometime next week..."

"There is?" She replied, still battling with the knob.

"Uh-huh..." he sniffled, "f-for...art, history and science classes. I was given one today..." he showed her the form.

She glanced at it and then placed a hand on his forehead. "You have a fever sweetie, why didn't they sent you home?"

"I told them I would tough it out..."

She gave him the lazy eyes as Light scratched at the door. "You can go if you feel better then. But I won't see you for three days?...awe."

"I won't go if you don't want me-"

"Hey! I should probably use these keys," Ashley exclaimed, pulling out the house keys minutes later, "to get inside." She unlocked the door and the trio walked in. "It's for your education Red. It would be good for you to go. That is, if you feel better before the day comes."

"I thought of bringing Light with me-" Red let out a loud sneeze, startling his mother and earning a look from Light like he just offended her great ancestors. "Since she's better trained. But then you might get a bit lonely..."

Ashley looked at him lovingly. He was just so caring and such a sweetheart. To her, his kindness reached impossible levels.

"She is yours Red." She replied as he sniffled "I'll be OK. Take her with you if you want, I'll have plenty to do while you're away."

"You sure...?"

Ashley nodded as she dug out some medicine and a bottle of juice. Light took the bottle and scurried over to him with it.

"Drink that, we both demand you to." Ashley commanded.

Red chuckled and opened it up, stroking Light's head as he took some sips.

Light sniffed at the form next to his feet in curiosity.

"You wanna go, don't you?"

She yipped in response.

Red smiled to her, and put his drink down to adjust her bandana. He thought about the whole group and this three day field trip more. Then he randomly wondered what Ruby did with that motorcycle.

Ashley had him lay down on the couch after he took another salt water gargle, and Light leaped up next to him and made herself comfortable on his stomach. He switched on the T.V and skimmed through the channels until he settled on watching live Pokémon battles.

If he did feel better by the time the day comes, he wondered what else he got himself into.

Oh no.

That was a terrifying thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Hey all, I didn't really know where I was going with this chapter. I guess you can call it a drabble. I just didn't want writer's block to hang over my head.**

 **Yes, there was an Olan Rogers reference lol.**

 **There might be a couple of more.**

 **Red's sick, poor guy. But will he have a peaceful, sick day?**

 **...**

 **Probably not.**

 **Most likely not.**

 **Me: *Looks over at him sleeping on our couch.***

 **Red:...**

 **Mwahahaha...**


	12. Chapter 12

"How many times do I have to say it Ruby? I'm not morphing just so you can dress me up!" Sapphire exclaimed in annoyance.

"But why?! I have to for contests!" Ruby whined.

"You don't have any Pokémon! And there's nothing around here for contests!"

"Dress her up as a barbarian." Gold snickered.

"Shut your face Gold! I'm not barbaric!" Sapphire screeched.

"You...kind of are right now." Pearl carefully said.

Sapphire grunted loudly and stormed away from the group with a pestering Ruby chasing after her.

"Just this one time? We can go hide somewhere!"

"NO!"

Silver and Green sighed as the group strolled through the neighborhood, trying to enjoy the day. Yellow, Blue, Crystal, Leaf, Black and Diamond chatted away behind the pair as Platinum danced in strange ways with a serious look on his face for some reason. Suddenly, Diamond glanced forward and abruptly snatched Yellow by collar of her shirt.

"...Yes Diamond?" the Pikachu girl deadpanned.

Diamond pointed forward.

"Target, lock on."

"What?" White questioned as everyone looked at what she meant. Ashley was out on the indoor porch in a relaxed state. The woman looked over at the kids and her eyes brightened as they walked over to her. Green stayed by the mailbox and Silver strayed further behind.

"That's his mom right?" White double checked.

"For the sixth time...yes." Emerald sighed.

"Excuse me for slight memory loss."

"Your face causes memory loss!" Pearl called.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard what I said fool." Pearl shrugged.

Emerald and Black slapped the two while Ashley chuckled. "Hi Ms...Ashley!" Yellow greeted happily with a bright smile.

At that, Ashley stood up from her chair and loomed over the kids, with Yellow's smile drooping into a gaping frown as everyone stared up at her. Ashley's shadow fell over them all as the human claw curved her fingers.

"Ooh, you did it now girl." Black murmured, pointing at Yellow with Fish lips.

"How many times do I have to say don't call me Ms.? Ashley is just fine, Mrs. or Ms. makes me feel old! I'm not old...I ain't old!" Ashley raised her head and hollered at the heavens.

"Uh, how old are you?" Leaf curiously asked.

"Forty-nine!" Ashley sobbed.

"...Well I um, I'm sorry; it just sounds more respectful." Yellow said.

"Ashley. Is. Fine." she whispered.

"Uh...OK. So anyway, how are you and Red?" Gold asked, breaking the awkwardness.

"I'm fine, Red's doing alright. He's not too terribly sick; you can stick around and say hi if you want. I think he's in his room."

Yellow and the other girls smiled as Gold, Ruby and Platinum strolled away after hearing that.

 **...**

Red was curled up in his bed holding his comforter over himself. He sniffled deeply, augh. How he hated suffering stuffy noses. He grabbed a tissue and blew into it. Just then Light entered the room with a water bottle in her jaws. She rested her front feet on the bed and dropped it in front of him. He smiled and scratched her chin, then reached over to his bed frame and picked up an old red and white hat of his. He gently pushed it down on her head, making the Growlithe smile and stick the tip of her tongue out. Red chuckled at her cuteness and opened the bottle after throwing the tissue away.

"This sucks..."

Light rumbled.

"No not this," Red said, thinking that she thought he was talking about her offer. "Being sick is what I meant..."

His voice trailed off when he saw Light staring behind him out the window, her eyes narrowed. He realized she didn't retort at his comment. Red went to look behind him, not aware that Gold was staring in at them from outside. When he was about to see what she was watching, Gold ducked down right as Red gazed outside. Nothing was there. He looked back at Light and Gold rose back up. Light yipped, Red took a look, Gold dove back down and Red glanced at her again in confusion.

This went on as Gold changed positions. Such as making faces, changing into his true form, flashing a thumbs up in the window, twerking, until Red finally caught him just causally sitting there looking in.

"Wh-" he sneezed as he went to get up. However, two shadows suddenly loomed over him. Looking up, Ruby was lazily staring down at him as Platinum's eyes bugged out of his head. He had a creepy grin on his face and his breathing was heavy. He wiped his nose as Red blinked in concern.

"What are you-"

"RED!"

Red flinched when Platinum suddenly became fierce. The Gallade quickly snatched him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in close with a pissed off face, eyes wild and teeth gritted.

"C...can I help you Platinum?..."

Ruby went to say something for the Psychic-Fighting-type, When Light snarled and hopped up next to Red, giving Platinum a warning bite.

"Whoa hey! It's me Light!"

 _'I know, but he's sick! Go away! This creature is mine.'_ Light half-whispered the last part of her response.

Ruby snickered loudly and Platinum burst in full blown laughter. Red stared at his two laughing friends in confusion, as Light gave them a lazy look.

"...What did she say?..."

"Oh nothing, nothing." Ruby heaved.

Light snorted. Red remained silent until he asked: "...How'd you guys get in here without me hearing you?"

"His teleport." Ruby pointed at Platinum "which is why Gold's on the roof."

"...Oh..."

Gold started beating on the window until he was blown off the roof by one of Crystal's water attacks.

Red's eyes widened as he could hear Gold making an excessive amount of noise as he fell. He got up, rushed to the window with Light in tow and glanced around for his parent, worried that they've been caught.

"Where's my?..."

"Don't worry, we always make sure no human is paying attention when we use our abilities around 'em, remember? Oh, and she was out on the porch when we saw her." Ruby said.

He quietly sighed in relief. "Um, not to be rude or anything but...what are you doing here?"

"We were all taking a walk and just happened to be passing by your place that's all." Platinum answered.

Red and Light heard more voices downstairs and sighed. Red felt a little smile on his face as he walked pass the two boys out of his bedroom.

"Well then!" Platinum gasped.

Ruby punched him "can it, we have to teleport outta here anyway."

"Oh yeah."

So Platinum did just that.

 **...**

Upon reaching the kitchen and living room, Red found Yellow and Leaf cooking some soup and other foods with Ashley and talking about something. He glanced out out a window at the front of the house seeing that Gold appeared unharmed. He went to breast slap Blue, only to be chased away by Silver. Red gave the three an odd look until arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind.

"Hey boy, how ya feeling?" Diamond asked.

"Um, I uh, feel a little better?"

Light sat down and cocked her head.

"That's-"

"Hey! Hands off!" Leaf exclaimed, dropping a spoon in a pan. She stormed over to the pair and grabbed one of Red's arms. "He doesn't need you breathing the same air as he." she added, pulling him closer to her.

"That doesn't make any sense! You're doing the same thing!" Diamond retorted, tugging him back.

"Excuse me! I believe he wants a back massage!" Black suddenly yelled, appearing out of no where and grabbing his other arm.

"I don't want you guys getting sick..." Red murmured.

"No need to worry about that." Black replied as she yanked him towards her, making him and the other two girls stumble.

"Back up!" Leaf proclaimed.

"I was here first!" Diamond cried exasperated.

"He looks like he needs a massage!" Black repeated.

All three of them yanked and pulled him around as he tried speaking for himself over the three; when it wasn't working, he looked to Yellow silently pleading for help.

"Stop that! You're gonna give him a headache!" Yellow demanded, walking over to them. Just then Ashley appeared behind them all pointing an index finger to the ceiling with her eyes closed.

"Ahem, I believe I gave birth to him, so therefore I-"

"Mum..." Red sighed.

"Ooh, is that Swanna soup?" Pearl guessed as he hungrily and intensely stared at the pots on the oven through one of the kitchen windows. One of them was boiling over very rapidly.

Red stared at him. "Is everyone here?"

"Why yes it is Pearl," Leaf replied proudly, letting Red go. "I started the Swanna soup, Ashley made the Cloyster chowder and Yellow's making chili."

Pearl watched Leaf with a look of disgust on his face. "You made the Swanna soup? Eww, get it away from me. It's boiling over terribly, and might have too much salt in it..." he mocked, sliding out the window frame.

"That burn though." Black snickered as Leaf gasped.

"How dare you mock my artistic cooking methods!" she yelled, running for the back door after him.

Red blinked as Yellow turned the oven's knob down to low, then took the lid off the boiling pot. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're outback." Ashley said, returning to the kitchen.

He followed her as Light drank some water.

"...I thought you...didn't want everyone here at the same time..."

"Well, I guess they're alright as long as they're not overly crowding the place like being inside at the same time. The morning after Halloween I was too tired to care."

"We're...we're just alright?" Yellow's eyes grew large with Light next to her. The Fire-type's eyes also grew to the size of saucers as she put her ears down and both of their bottom lips quivered.

"No! That's not what I mean-" Ashley started.

"Here, let me play you a sad song on the world's smallest violin." Black interrupted as she searched for a song in the youtube app on her phone.

"She meant you too." Red chuckled. Black rested her face against a counter whining.

 **...**

Silver started walking away with his hands in his pockets in the direction they came from.

"Hey! Where you going?" Blue yelled, jogging up to him.

"Home."

"You're not going to say hey to Red and his mom?"

Silver glanced at her and proceeded to quickly say no in different ways like in an opera voice, frightened, angry, high pitched, Howie scream, whisper, Tarzan yell, screech and so on.

Blue lazily stared and listened.

"No, no, no, no...no." Silver finally breathed.

"But why?"

"Isn't he sick? I rather leave than have some damn human get me ill."

Blue was taken back a little. "...Aren't you two, you know, friends?"

"Yeah I guess, but we're not that close."

"Silvie! You know we don't catch human sicknesses easily! And I don't want to be left knowing you're alone with nothing to do."

"Are you my supervisor or something?-"

"Yep!" she interrupted, tearing back to the house with a firm grip on his hand.

"So help me woman!"

"What? You'll snuggle me to death?" Blue teased, looking back at him with a smart ass smile.

Silver sighed.

 **...**

"You guys don't need to do any of this...I can..."

"Yes we do," Sapphire cut Red off. "You're ill, we're helping your mom for the day, so go lay down on a couch or something!" she demanded.

"But I'm feeling better."

"No, you're going to rest, and that's final." Crystal said, pushing him into the living room as Ashley led Yellow and Diamond up the stairs with their arms full of laundry. Even Light trailed close behind them with a shirt in her mouth. Meanwhile, Leaf was arguing with Pearl through the window, since she had stepped back inside to finish up the meals as he swept the dirt and other nature debris off the outside porch. Green, Emerald, White, and Platinum were raking up dead leaves as Gold mindlessly mowed the lawn.

He was dancing recklessly to a song on his ipod with his earphones in, flailing a fist around in the air, unaware that his buddies were hollering at him to mow the grass neatly. He was scream-singing to a Birthday Massacre song as White tried to move his rake out of the way. However, Gold ran it over and the lawnmower made a loud metallic noise; snapping him out of his ridiculous singing fit and pulling an earphone out.

"What the hell was that?!" Platinum hollered, as Ruby sat crouched by the pond and filtering the water with his abilities. He quietly dropped the wet leaves, sticks, mud and more by the trees, and now it was easier seeing what was under the water.

Green shook his head after he and Emerald laid the lawnmower down on its side and Green went to check if anything was broken.

"Stupid! You couldn't hear us yelling at you?" Platinum ranted.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-"

"Make him stop! He's like a broken freaking record!" Pearl yelled.

"What happened?" Leaf shouted, peering outside.

"It's fine! I got it." Green said, picking the mower back up after fixing a couple minor issues.

"Is it safe to use?" White questioned, placing the ruined rake against the shed.

"Yep, it's all good." Emerald replied when he turned it back on.

Red went to get up to look at what everyone outside was yelling about when Crystal stopped him.

"LAY!"

He glanced at her wide-eyed.

"DOWN!"

Red pouted and did as told.

"Hey Red, you don't have a headache do you?" Black asked after she was done vacuuming.

"Not anymore...why?"

"Is it alright if we put some music on your T.V?"

"I don't mind."

Black grinned and proceeded to do just that. She skimmed through the channels until she found a good music channel and clicked on it. A rave song was in the middle of playing its tunes so Black, Sapphire and Crystal started dancing like fools as they cleaned up the rest of the living room. Red chuckled at the girls until Sapphire ripped open the front of her sweater. The buttons soared through the air right as the front door was opening. When Blue stepped inside, the buttons assaulted her face and she glanced from them which were now all over the floor, to the three flailing around to the music.

"There you are Blue!" Diamond yelled.

Silver gazed around quizzically at what was happening as Diamond slid down the stairs railing a little too fast. She couldn't stop herself and ended up face planting hard into a wall.

"So graceful." Yellow said on her way down the stairs.

"Ow! I know!" Diamond replied, holding her nose.

"You alright?" Ashley asked in worry, placing her hands on Diamond's shoulders. The teenager nodded. "I'll survive...don't worry." she giggled.

Light ventured up to Silver and stared up at him intently as Blue laughed hysterically at her clumsy friend. Silver eyed the Growlithe until he bent down and scratched her behind the ears until he adjusted the hat she was wearing.

"You guys too?" Red rose, and Crystal and Sapphire actually allowed him to this time. Well, they were distracted by the music so he took the chance to escape his couch prison.

"What's everyone doing?" Silver asked.

"Ah, just helping around the house." Yellow answered.

"Is there anything we could do then?" Blue piped up.

"Yeah, like maybe...keeping Leaf from burning the place to the ground." Yellow gestured towards the kitchen right as Leaf tore her hand back from the the hot pots and pans.

"Don't dance and cook smart one!" Blue scoffed, racing towards Leaf.

"I'm sorry! This music's catchy!" Leaf sobbed.

"Well thank you all so much for helping." Ashley smiled "you really don't have to."

"There's nothing much to do today," Yellow shrugged, grabbing another neat pile of laundry from the recliner. "We got together again to go for that walk, but what else was there to do after other than visit you guys?"

Silver and Red looked around themselves until they met eyes.

"...So..." Red started.

"You feeling better?" Silver asked again.

"Yeah." Red nodded.

Silver nodded too.

The pair watched one another, nodding for the next ten seconds until the back door was blown open.

"The backyard's done!" Gold loudly hollered.

"Thank you boys!" Ashley called again.

"So where do these extra comforters go?" Yellow asked, stepping up to Red. He grabbed a couple and led the Pikachu girl back up the stairs. Silver stood by the door, watching everyone until there was a knock. He turned around, peered through the peephole and hesitantly opened the door.

"Oh, hello Silver." Oak greeted.

"Uh, hey."

Ashley went to investigate who else came by to see the ex-professor in the doorway with a package in his hand. "I believe this is yours Ashley?" he smiled as she took it. She wasn't surprised in seeing him again, since the two run into one another often in town. The first time they saw each other, they were surprised and hugged each other tightly, since they haven't seen each other in quite sometime before catching up on life.

"It ended up in my mail somehow." Oak eyed the package. "But anyway, how's your day today?"

"It's great," Ashley replied. "All of Red's friends are here, including Green. I think he's still in the backyard."

"Ah. Red's feeling better I assume?"

"Oh yeah, much better than before." Ashley grinned. However, before she could say anything else, a scream tore through the air coming from the kitchen. Alarmed, everybody looked in the direction finding Leaf in one corner flipping out and Ruby prancing on the kitchen table holding a blouse up he wore around his waist, which nobody had any idea where he got from, and shrilling high pitched screams. The group rushed to see what was causing them so much distress.

"Leaf! What the hell?-" Red coughed as he raced to the top of the stairs with Yellow and Light close behind.

Red took in a deep breath "what's wrong?!-" he slipped on his sock and tumbled roughly down the stairs. At least they were covered in carpet, right?

Oak and Ashley ran to see if he was alright, finding that Yellow was right by his side helping him back up. Light was licking his face, pawing and whining at him and so he picked her up then held her close, telling her he was OK. She yipped and nuzzled into him as they all went back to the kitchen.

"Spinarak! Spinarak, there's a Spinarak!" Leaf yelled, pointing at the ceiling.

"What? Where?" Green questioned, looking around until he spotted his grandfather. "Oh hey gramps...wait, what're?-"

"You're scared of Spinaraks?" Emerald snickered, but even he was startled when it quickly scurried out of its hiding spot across the ceiling. White swatted at it with a broom, and the string spit Pokémon fell to the floor in the middle of the kitchen. It warned them all to stay away as Leaf was about to throw a lid at it, until Oak raised a hand to stop her. Then went to calm the Pokémon.

"Uh, Oak, I'm not sure if you should do that..." Ashley cautiously said.

"It'll be alright," Oak assured "hello Spinarak, are you looking for a way out?"

 _'Stay back heinous beast!'_ the Spinarak warned.

Oak's eyes narrowed in surprise as all but Red and Ashley chuckled madly, the two thought they were laughing at some expression on his face that they couldn't see. Since his back was facing them.

Light stepped up. _'You don't need to be afraid, you can leave through that back door you know.'_

 _'Yes I know, but this old guy won't back off! And the kid with the rabid hairstyle just had to swat me down for no reason!'_

"Well then, you can be on your way." Oak gave it a warm smile.

"Shoo! Shoo you dirty pest!" Leaf yelled, surprising everyone.

' _What the hell did you just call me you punk?!'_

Light started to panic. _'Wait! they can't!-'_

 _'That's it!'_ The Spinarak lunged at Leaf, and a new commotion erupted. She prepared herself for the battle of a lifetime with the tiny creature until Oak stepped in between the two. It latched onto his arm and swung him through the air then slammed him down hard on his back.

Green's eyes slightly widened and he turned to Black, who was making another video.

"Do you have to record everything?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I thought Blue was pesky..."

Blue abruptly started poking him in the temple. "Hey, hey! Pay attention!"

"Never mind, I take that back."

Gold, Pearl and Sapphire had to move out of the way when the Pokémon threw him up against the wall upside down. The clock hanging up on it clattered onto the floor. Oak yelled in frustration as Emerald, Platinum, White, Ruby, Silver, Blue and Crystal had moved back out onto the porch and watched from through the door frame as the attack continued.

Oak went to grab the edge of a counter he was close by to, when it threw him against the table then onto the floor. It gave him a major ass whooping before standing on his chest and it spat a string shot at Leaf, who squealed in surprise. Oak's claw curved fingers scraped across the floor as the Spinarak dragged him away with ease by his arm into another room and out of sight.

"...That's a strong Spinarak." Emerald said.

"Good thing it wasn't me!" Gold exclaimed.

"Is that all you can say?!" Sapphire yelled when they could hear Oak's cries again. So Green sighed and went to rescue his grandfather. Funny how no one tried to stop the raging Spinarak.

"He sacrificed himself for you." Red giggled to Leaf.

"We will remember you for this!" White called in the direction Oak was dragged away in. Shortly though, Green came out holding it firmly in his hands as Oak limped behind him. Green released the Spinarak back outside in some bushes as Ashley and Yellow sighed.

"Is there anything else that's suppose to happen?" Ashley asked.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL OF THAT NOISE?!" came a sudden booming voice from outside by the road; Surge's voice.

Everyone was startled by the immediate question as Red and Yellow eyed one another.

"How does he know you're here?!" he frantically questioned.

Yellow scurried by his side and whispered in his ear.

"Scent! By scent!"

Red's eyes trailed down. "Scent? That's kinda creepy."

"That man is _everywhere!_ Everywhere I say!" Oak grunted.

The front door was once again burst open when Surge kicked it. Blaine and Byron weren't far behind him as the Raichu man snorted while he observed his surroundings. Blaine twirled his mustache and Byron was dusting the dirt off the door Surge's boot print left. Surge then gasped seeing Yellow holding onto Red's arm as the two stared at him.

"How dare you get that close to her in your house! Were you upstairs by yourselves?! There was uncontrollable teenage sex was there?!" he screeched as he soared straight through the air at him.

"Hey!" Ashley pulled one of her gloves off and slapped Surge across the face with it. He fell to the floor inches away from the two.

"I was here the whole time!" the woman hollered.

Blaine and Byron were trying to keep themselves from laughing idiotically at Oak's condition. As Light went to attack Surge, who started shouting in surprise.

"Should we ask what happened?" Byron snickered.

"He saved Leaf's life from a Spinarak." Sapphire answered.

The men roared in laughter as Oak gave them the eye.

"Why didn't it?!-"

"It's coming back!" Emerald and Silver shouted, cutting Surge off. Right as they yelled this, the string spit Pokémon came flying back inside high above the ground. Red turned around at the wrong time and it attached itself to his face. His yells were muffled and he staggered as he tried prying it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh my God!" Ashley exclaimed as she tried helping her son, followed by Blaine. The Spinarak was much stronger than it looked, and it angrily spat more string shots at everyone else. Mainly at Blaine.

"Release him you over sized arachnoid!" Blaine yelled.

"This is what happens when you piss Pokémon off!" Blue cried at Leaf, who looked on in shock.

The Spinarak released a poison sting at everyone, causing Blaine and Ashley to quickly let go, Light unleashed small flames from her mouth to block the poisonous attack and Red roughly stumbled and fell backwards out on the porch, taking Platinum, Ruby, Crystal and White with him when they tried to catch the boy. Next, Red tripped over Emerald's foot and crashed down the stairs. Spinarak leaped off with a victorious cry while the group raced outside.

"Red! Are you OK?!" Ashley hollered.

"Let's have a drink! It's time to celebrate! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Surge cheered, suddenly holding a basket full of confetti and throwing some of it up in the air. "A Pokémon went against him!"

"Have some respect in someone else's home will ya?!" Blaine scowled.

Light was suddenly on one of the porch's railings in Surge's face snarling with her teeth bared. He went rigid before taking a step back as her mouth filled with fire.

"Ba ha ha! Are you prepared to submit to her because you're scared of that little Growlithe?" Byron grinned.

"WHAT?! I ain't scared of her!" Surge flinched when Light gave him a warning snarl.

Red reached his hands up at the sky a little. His sanity: Collapsed. "I miss Pallet Town!" he exclaimed during everyone's loudness as Light chased the Spinarak into the woods.

 **...**

"You don't have a really bad headache now, do you?" Yellow asked in concern.

"Nah, I'll be OK." Red chuckled while holding an ice packet to his head.

"...Hey, did you really mean it when you said you miss Pallet Town? I heard you over everyone else."

Red looked at her in surprise. "Oh no, no! I just blurted that out by accident...I'm sorry." he glanced at the group who was goofing off in the backyard after they set up tables, and were now having dinner out there.

"...I couldn't leave you guys for anything else in the world."

Yellow smiled softly at him, then grumbled when they heard Surge, Oak, Blaine and Byron fighting for the last burger.

Then, Light whimpered as she walked up to the two.

"What's wrong my sweets?..." Red stroked her cheek.

 _'Yellow, that Spinarak hit me with another poison sting when I chased it away...'_

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner?" Yellow asked as she checked over Light's body. She found small slashes in her thighs, shoulders and sides. And Red watched as Yellow placed her hands over his Growlithe. The blonde closed her eyes and appeared to sink into deep concentration. To Red's surprise, he watched the injuries when he spotted them heal completely in a short period of time. Like as if they were never there. Yellow opened her eyes and smiled.

"Feel better?"

 _'Much better! Thanks!'_ Light happily bowed, her tail wagged around in the air before sprinting off the porch and started chasing Surge around for the fun of it.

Everyone laughed as Light released flamethrowers at Yellow's dad, while making sure she didn't set anything else of fire.

Red stared at Yellow wide-eyed.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"How'd you?..."

"I never told you did I? I'm from Kanto too. From the viridian forest actually. So is Blue and Leaf, though I'm not sure where in Kanto. Well, every few years someone is born in that forest, gifted with its abilities. And I was one of them. I hate it when any Pokémon gets hurt, so I use my ability to heal their wounds. I would of used them on the Pokémon in the mall, but you saw...there wasn't time to. I have my own battle strategy so no Pokémon, or my friends will get hurt during them. Isn't that weird? Usually humans are gifted with the viridian abilities, but I'm a Pikachu...and I somehow got them. But it makes me tired afterwards."

Red slowly nodded. "...Wh...what else can you do?"

"Well," Yellow sighed. "I can read the emotions and memories of Pokémon, and I'm able to "synchronize spirits" with them to boost their levels into the mid eighties in times of need. I can do the same with Light if I ever have to."

"Well damn," Red huffed "you guys are amazing...really, you are."

"Hey, so are you!" Yellow playfully punched his arm.

"To you I am, but I know I'm not..." He said, looking off into the woods.

"Stop that, you are. Anyway, You gonna make it for the field trip?"

"Most likely yeah."

"OK, good."

"Oi! Stop your chattering and pay attention! Light wants to play!" Diamond shouted at them from their spots on the porch. Both looked up at the same time seeing Light prancing around with a Frisbee in her mouth. Red smiled at her when she stopped and glanced at him.

"Wanna play Light?"

 _'Yeah! Let's play Red!'_

So then a huge game of Frisbee began, the whole group Vs. Light.

After quite sometime, because of Light and her great agility and speed, everyone...was slaughtered.

She stood before the fallen proudly.

 _'Ha! I win!'_

"Exactly, what kind of training have you done with her?" Oak panted.

"I uh...took Green's advice?" Red sheepishly answered.

Surge and Byron were buried under the collapsed tables.

Blaine somehow ended up in a tree, Ashley retreated into the shed, and all of the kids were taken down in several other places. Some were somehow thrown onto the house and shed roofs, Gold screeched impossibly loud when he landed in the pond and so on.

They thought it was Frisbee...to Light, it was pure and utter play time competition.

 _'Take that!'_ Light cheered, running and pouncing onto Red who play fought with her on the ground.

"Is it safe?" Ashley asked, cautiously peering out the shed's door. When she saw the Growlithe rest her front feet on Red's head after he laid down to take a breath, he grabbed the hat from the ground when it fell off and placed it back on her head. Her son laughed and seeing how happy Light was, she grinned.

"That's a bond that'll never be broken."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Onto some responses for reviews:**

 **Trainer Red100: Wow. Your reviews make me smile all the time dude. Thanks a lot; and no that wasn't creepy for you to say. Yes, I'm keeping my word. As for my L4D fic, I don't think there'll be a sequel, but there may be a remake of it one day. Maybe...I don't know when though. Glad you liked it :D! (Yes, I'm telling you this through this story's author's note 'cause I can XD).  
**

 **Mysterious Guest: Well hey, I'm happy you find it refreshing and fun!**

 **The Blaskowitz: Oh noes, I must update sooner for you if that's the case lol.**

 **Here's the new chapter...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Red wondered why Ashley hadn't demand to know who Blaine and Byron were, when they stopped by with Lt. Surge the day he was sick when the whole group paid him a visit. And so she told him she met the two out in the city. Also, She has had parent-teacher meetings with them and his other teachers through video chat on her laptop, and Red thought about the holograms Oak told him about that they used for those discussions.

Light was playing around with Ashley as Red packed a suitcase, for when they arrived at Sinnohkull, they'd be heading to Hearthome City. Ashley tossed one of Light's toys gently across the living room and she chased after it. The woman gingerly wrestled for the cupcake plush from the Growlithe when she brought it back.

"Wonder what kinds of trouble she'll get you into while you're away." his mother joked when he came down the stairs.

"Hopefully nothing too terrible." Red replied, looking to his Pokémon. She gave him a whiny growl. "I'm only kidding," he grinned at her slight annoyance, petting her on the head. "But even you have to admit you're a bit of a trouble maker." She wagged her tail, and he picked her up when his attention was drawn to the T.V, which started playing odd commercials.

 ** _"Beware of the evil mops! They'll mop your face to death!"_** yelled the advertiser, as someone on the screen was apparently getting attacked by a mop; which was just tied to ropes and was being swung around.

Ashley narrowed her eyes strangely at the television. More commercials quickly came on.

 ** _"Do not use an axe to kill a fly on your friend's head!"_**

 ** _"If your belch has ever caused an avalanche...you might be a redneck."_**

"W...why...?" Red started.

"I don't know." Ashley said.

 _ **"~I LOVE TO YODEL! I LOVE TO YODEL LE!~"**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **"Silence your face! No one wants to hear you!-"**_

 _ **"SHUT-UP!...Shut-up! I'm trying to play a song!"**_

 _ **"Attack of the exclamation marks!-"**_

Suddenly, the commercials were interrupted when a news broadcast cut in.

 ** _"We're bringing you today a look at this week's weather. For the next few days, strong winds will be blowing in from the north across the ocean,"_ ** the news lady said. **_"These winds will be up at speeds of forty-five miles per hour. It appears that Sunyshore will be right outside of a large storm, however, please keep all Pokémon inside until the winds reside and the storm passes for further safety."_ **

"Are you kidding me? Winds like this for the next three days?" Ashley groaned.

 _ **"Yes, for the next three days."**_

"So...what're you going to do? It won't be fun going outside with wind like that..." Red said, as Light gazed out a window.

"I don't know yet, but I'll find enough stuff to do. You should get out there hon, the bus will be here soon."

With that, Red said goodbye as Ashley wished him a good three days. She kissed him and Light and they walked outside.

Red glanced up at the sky, a breeze blew around the two. Light bounced around his feet while he looked down the road to see the bus was coming their way. The pair got on as Shiro hollered at the kids in the back to quit rocking the bus around from their rowdiness. Light played with Shiro's Meowstic as they went on their way.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey guys." Red greeted when he found everybody waiting for one of the school's coach buses they'd be taking...then he stopped and stared at Silver who was in the process of attacking the crap out of Gold and shouting insults at him for trying to constantly pelvic thrust Blue.

"Red my boy, where do you think's a good place to hide Gold's body when I'm done with him?" Silver called, as he was now strangling him.

"I...uh..."

"Silvie, you can kill him when there's no witness." Blue said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Silver relaxed, but didn't let go of the boy. He moved his hands to the collar of his shirt and continued to manhandle him. And nobody moved in to stop this.

"Those three will never change." Yellow crossed her arms, suddenly standing by Red. He gazed at her in slight surprise, but chuckled.

"Nope, I guess not."

Silver gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes angrily as Gold's head limply hung back. He made small strangled noises as Silver shook him back and forth until he stopped when they all heard another voice.

"Hey! Is Sapphire here yet?" Ruby yelled, looking around from the top of a staircase.

"No I don't think so yet," Leaf replied, right as everyone spotted Green coming through one of the glass double doors they were standing by. "Good morning Green-"

Leaf stopped when Green practically slammed the door shut behind him without moving while staring into her eyes. A boom echoed as she, Red, Yellow and Black raised their hands chest level while they stared back in surprise.

"Are you uh, alright Green?" Black slowly asked.

"Goddamn neighbors were having a rave in their house last night, and later on racing their cars around at ridiculously high speeds, while everyone else screamed and cheered 'em on." Green grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The group could now see light bags under them.

"What did your grampa do?" Emerald asked.

"He slept through it all. His snoring didn't help, so what do I do?" Green continued.

 _Green buried his face under his pillow growling, trying to block out the shouting, cheering, music and roaring engines outside. He finally sat up and gazed at his digital clock which read 3:00 A.M. He could hear Oak's snoring tearing through the house, so he decided to take care of this himself. He walked over to the window and glared at the humans and speeding vehicles outside. Green watched them go, and he raised a fist when they were about to drive by a grassy opening. He opened his fist up and the ground ahead of the vehicles broke open. He snickered when he heard the drivers try to screech to a halt, however, the front bumpers dipped down into the shallow fissure, and the others smashed into them from behind. The audience started to panic in shock as the drivers groggily crawled out from the driver's seats. The crowd rushed over to investigate what went down; and soon, police sirens pierced the air. Green continued watching and laughed as the humans scattered. He then shuffled back into bed when things started to quiet down. He sighed at his grandfather's snoring, but there wasn't anything he could really do about it. So he tried his best to ignore the obnoxious sound and struggled to get some sleep.  
_

"What did you do about the fissure after?" Crystal asked.

"Well the next morning, I saw that sometime afterwards some tow truck must of taken those cars away. 'Cause they weren't there this morning. I closed that fissure up before anyone could investigate how it happened."

Just then, Oak, Fantina, Blaine and Elm approached the group with White, Platinum, Pearl and Diamond behind them. Other kids of each class soon joined the growing crowd, and a chorus of voices filled the hall.

Red looked around at everyone. "Is the coach bus...big enough to carry all of us?"

"Yes, yes it is," Fantina stepped up. "And when we get there, we're stopping at the hotel first so we can drop our luggage off and settle for a while."

"No shi-"

"Quiet!" Fantina shouted at Elm, who stuck his tongue out at her. Meanwhile, Green and Oak were having a silent staring contest, until Oak narrowed his eyes quizzically. "What?" the ex-professor asked, to which his grandson just shook his head and started to walk away. "What? What's wrong?!" he yelled after him.

"Oh nothing, I just wondered if you slept well that's all." Green replied.

"I slept fine, thank you!" Oak grinned brightly.

Green face palmed as Diamond and Platinum cocked their heads in confusion. "What's up with those two?" Diamond asked. "I'll tell you when we get on the bus." Leaf said.

Pearl and White glanced over at Gold who looked half-dead and was lying sprawled out on the floor. "I'll finish you off when we get there." Silver growled as he walked away with Blue.

"...And those two?" White pointed a thumb at them.

"Gold repeatedly tried to pelvic thrust her." Black answered. "Is Sapphire still coming? Ruby's about to have a nervous breakdown."

"She should be," Pearl answered "I haven't seen her all morning, but I'm sure she's still coming." he added as Ruby dropped to his knees and started wailing Sapphire's name.

The two teachers called out their class children's names. After, the coach bus rumbled up to the front of the school and everyone grabbed their luggage. They packed their suitcases and bags in the bus's compartments; next the crowd boarded the vehicle, and Red plopped down in a seat with a sigh. Light hopped up in his lap and Yellow sat next to the two. She chuckled and ruffled the excited Growlithe's fur.

"...So...have you been to Hearthome?" Red quietly asked, as he watched Gold being carried on the bus by Platinum and Crystal.

"Quite a few times yeah," Yellow said. "It's a nice place, you'll like it."

Red smiled as Light nuzzled closer to the two. "At least you dad's not coming. I thought I would have to be mortified for my life if he came during this trip. Uh...no...offense..."

Yellow laughed "I agree! Even I have to get away from him once-er, no, at least maybe a hundred times in a while."

"Isn't that true."

Light watched the pair have a giggling fit until Emerald popped up from the seat behind them. "Get a room!" he exclaimed. "Shut-up!" Yellow slapped at him, causing their friend to snicker.

Suddenly, everyone heard another set of footsteps climbing up the bus's stairs. They couldn't see who yet, but Ruby looked ahead and gasped happily.

"Sapph, I thought for some reason you bailed on us!" he yelled, running up excitedly to the front of the bus. He wrapped his arms around the figure and patted its back. Then something dawned on him, and he snapped his eyes open. "Hold on, this feels...hard..."

"It is hard, as hard as my fist!"

Ruby felt his body suddenly flying across the bus, slammed into the emergency door and blasted it off its hinges. Everyone started screaming in fear as Red and Yellow held onto each other shaking and staring at the man.

"WHY?! WHY IS HE HERE?!" Red screamed.

"GO AWAY DAD!" Yellow screeched.

Surge stood at the front of the bus with his arms crossed with Wake and Brock behind him. The driver gaped in shock at the missing door, and Light was sitting in the middle of the aisle howling at the ceiling as Ruby groaned and twitched on the ground. He gazed to the side and sees Sapphire and Candice staring surprised at him. "Are you OK?" Candice questioned.

"I thought you weren't coming for a minute there Sapph." Ruby laughed before coughing.

"Stupid! I was running a little late!" Sapphire yelled while they went over to him and helped him up. "Is he still breathing?!" Blaine hollered as he and the driver hopped off the bus with the driver carrying a tool box, and they proceeded to fix the door. Both Sapphire and Candice pointed at the dazed Ruby as he groggily told them he'd live. The boy then started telling them what happened as they boarded the bus, only to find Wake prancing around like a Gorilla and beating on his chest, Brock pinching the bridge of his nose and Surge with his hands to his hips; all the while the kids continued to be terrorized.

"What _are_ they doing here?" Gold moaned when he gained more consciousness.

"We're coming because Surge said so!" Wake yelled "we have substitutes so everything's all good!"

"And why am I here?" Brock deadpanned, looking out a window.

"Why not?!" Surge screeched, before looking at the crowd. "ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE PISS HEADS, YOU'RE HERE FOR THIS FIELD TRIP TO LEARN MORE ABOUT ART, HISTORY AND SCIENCE RIGHT?! IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MINDS BECAUSE YOU'RE FEARING FOR YOUR LIVES RIGHT NOW, WELL IT'S TOO LATE!" He promptly shut the bus's doors on the driver's hand, who was reaching for the railing; he shouted in surprise and slight pain since he and Blaine were coming back inside from fixing the door.

"Is he going to be like this the whole time?..." Candice worriedly asked, as she leaned closer to Fantina but didn't take her eyes off the disguised Raichu. Fantina sighed "I don't know. If he gives himself a heart attack because of this behavior, well, it'll be his fault." Candice agreed as she rose from her seat and checked around for her class kids with a clipboard in her hands. Meanwhile, Green was too tired to care what was going on around him as Oak held his head in his hands and grumbling something under his breath. Elm prayed this was just going to be a simple and safe trip for everybody, but with those three men now and unexpectedly tagging along, his hopes were washed away.

Red trembled. Just when he thought he was safe for the next three days...no, that's not going to happen. Safety will never be something he could hope for as long as that maniac was around. Which by the way, was staring directly at him seething in rage and white foam was dripping from his mouth.

He knew it. He damn straight knew it. Surge did have rabies.

"Is he ever going to like you?" Platinum whispered over to him, since he took the seats with Diamond across the aisle from him and Yellow.

"...I...don't know..."

"Ah quit it," Yellow sighed in a way that sounded like defeat. "He likes him, he just..."

Just then Surge rampaged towards Red with a thunder punch screaming that he'd better not try to pull anything on her during the ride. That is when Light pounced and latched her little body around his face and steered him around. She bit at his forehead and he shouted while swatting at everyone else as Silver, Gold, Green, Sapphire, Emerald, Black, White, Ruby, Platinum, Crystal, Blue, Pearl, Diamond, Leaf, Fantina, Candice, Oak, Elm, Wake, Brock and the other kids laughed loudly and hysterically at him. Blaine leaped up from his seat shouting about how happy he was to see Light again, since the two haven't seen one another for a while. Light gave him a friendly bark while assaulting Surge, but sneezed and sent a wave of fire onto the science teacher. Blaine's gaping smile faltered, however, he joined her side by kicking Surge in the ass.

"You were saying?" Diamond remarked, earning herself a look from Yellow.

The bus finally took off away from the school, with everyone hollering and causing chaos. Light was still attacking Surge and Brock was trying to keep Wake's ridiculousness under control. It was going to be a few hours until they arrived at the city; and as they went, Yellow, Platinum and Diamond pointed other places out to Red and explained what they were. Red saw several different Pokémon out the windows he's never seen before, so he flashed his Pokedex out at each one he was unfamiliar with. Sometime passed before they made a couple of rest stops; during one of them, Red and the group took over a store that was close by and covered the counter with way too many drinks and snacks. The cashier looked at them a bit taken back before proceeding to swipe every single item. Red surprised Light with some ember biscuits, she jumped up wagging her tail excitedly as he opened a couple of the packages and tossed them into her mouth. Later on, Silver and even Crystal started chasing poor Gold around for trying to convince Blue, Diamond, Yellow, Black, Sapphire and Leaf to play strip poker. Red, White and Pearl went to stop the two, but Red saw a herd of Donphan coming out of nowhere and heading straight for him. He ran the other way and realized that Surge was riding on the back of the alpha Donphan grinning, with Wake riding another that was closest to the disguised Raichu. Brock, Yellow, Oak and Elm were once again on the move to save the human; the three men managed to distract the other Donphan from the pursuit, and had them run back into a nearby forest. Wake raised his arms and head to the sky and started yodeling as he continued riding off with them. Next, Yellow propelled forward and leaped onto the Armor Pokémon, then flipped her father off of it. He yelled in surprise as he rolled across the ground, causing a dust cloud to form behind him. Yellow steered it in the direction where the rest of its herd ran off, and Red slowed to a stop when he noted that the Ground-types were gone. He clutched his chest trying to catch his breath as Yellow hopped off it and started yelling at her dad.

"OI! Can someone run in that store and grab me a soda or something?!" Surge shouted after surviving his daughter's rant.

"What he say?" Blaine asked.

"He wants some good 'ole fashion cola." Wake replied, as he causally bee lined for the store. "What? Why?" Brock questioned.

"Maybe it'll sooth his demonic time of the month for the rest of the trip!" Wake said cheerfully. He went in, grabbed some drinks, threw a twenty at the cashier and rampaged back outside to the group.

The bus eventually made it to Hearthome, and Red and Light looked around at the different places. "That's my old gym." Fantina pointed at a Ghost-type themed building with a Drifblim statue on the roof. "It is?" Red looked to her as she smiled with a nod.

 _'Were you good as a gym leader?'_ Light asked curiously.

"Of course I was little pup," Fantina replied proudly "I was one of the stronger leaders after all."

"So...where are your Pokémon then?" Red asked.

"They're at my house. I had my sister look after them while I'm away for this."

Both nodded as the bus moved along, until something caught Ruby's eye and he loudly gasped. "Oh my God! When did they build that? That wasn't there last time I came here! Course...that was quite a while ago, but still!"

"What the hell are you going off about?" Platinum demanded.

"That!" He pointed at a building, and when everyone looked to see what it was, they saw he was yelling about a super contest hall. "I need to go in there!"

"You don't have any Pokémon." Pearl painfully reminded.

"I know!..." Ruby slowly and a little eerily turned to Red, who leaned backwards in slight concern. Then, Ruby sprinted over the seats and not the aisle, making everybody else shout when he bulldozed them over. Red shrunk to the floor holding Light close as Yellow leaned into the aisle staring at him oddly. Ruby had a wild grin on his face that would probably give Red nightmares for the rest of his life.

"...Yes...Ruby?..."

"Could I enter Light in some contests with me when I get the chance to check it out?"

"Um..."

"Please? I'll trade Sapphire for Light for the day."

"EXCUSE YOU?!" Sapphire shouted from the back.

"No, no, that's...fine." Red looked to Light and she shrugged. "I guess? If she wants to..."

"Would you want to?" Ruby asked the Growlithe.

 _'Sure? Contests are fun, right?'_ Ruby nodded. _'Then OK, I'll try a couple.'_

"Sit your ass down Ruby!" Wake yelled.

"LE GASP. Yes your majesty." Ruby said, making his way back to his seat.

 **...**

The group was dropped off at the local comfort suites hotel. After they were all given keys to their rooms, Red overheard that the girls would be staying on the second floor, while the boys would stay on the first. Light sniffed and ran around in curiosity until she was satisfied. She scampered over to Red as he followed the rest of the group up the stairs. Gold said something perverted which had Crystal slap him hard across the chest. His mouth gaped open as he rubbed the spot and started complaining.

"The hell did I do to deserve all of this abuse?"

"Your idiotic self, that's what." she said.

"Harsh!" Gold gasped.

They got to the first floor, and the boys scattered to find their rooms. The girls disappeared up the next flight of stairs as Red entered one of the rooms with Gold, Green, Pearl and Silver. Green dropped his suitcase, flopped onto one of the beds and closed his eyes. He shouted into one of the pillows so Light jumped onto his back and whined with worry.

 _'Are you OK Green?'_

He lifted his head "I'm fine sweetie, just a bit tired that's all."

"Get some sleep while you can," Pearl retorted before adding crab ass when Green gave him a look that told him to shut-up. Pearl looked around "good thing these rooms are big enough for five beds each, sharing them would be a bit weird." Everyone else in the room looked at him disgusted, even Light understood what that meant and stuck the tip of her tongue out a little disturbed. "Why would you think like that?" Red questioned.

"Because it's true. If there wasn't five beds, it would be either that, or sleep on the floor. I doubt anyone would want to sleep on the floor."

"There's that option too creep." Silver shook his head.

Pearl stiffened "I-I'm just saying! Don't you have unfinished business with Gold?"

"Oh yeah." Silver turned to Gold with a glare.

"Seriously? I've had enough today!" Gold exclaimed as he opened a window.

"Seriously! Maybe if you stopped sexually harassing Blue, I wouldn't have to teach you a lesson all the time!"

"Well then dude, this time I'm prepared to defend myself," Gold grinned as a sword made out of fire and darkness formed in his hands "you're always attacking my ass when I'm least expecting it!"

"Really?! We just got here!" Red exclaimed, then he sighed. "Good job Pearl."

"I know..." Pearl face palmed.

 _'Fight!'_ Light cheered as a sword of darkness and ice formed in Silver's hands. Green sat up and watched the scene. He sighed as Silver twirled his sword around while staring at Gold. "Could you at least take this outside?" He groaned.

"I've dealt with you and your ridiculousness for years BOY, but this! This is the last straw," Silver prepared himself. "By the power of Sinnoh!" Then he intensely howled at the ceiling, causing an echo. "I! HAVE! THE POWER!..." Gold didn't have time to properly brace himself when Silver charged and promptly tackled him out the window. Shocked, Gold just stared at Silver who was falling after him. Red, Light, Green and Pearl rushed over and gazed down right as Silver took a swing at Gold, who blocked him with his sword. Both landed surprisingly and gracefully on their feet and immediately started sword fighting. They were bellowing as they fought, and Green looked forward only to gasp when he spotted humans coming over to investigate what was happening. Red, Pearl and Light also noticed, and since it was pointless to shout at them, they ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Oak, Elm, Surge, Brock, Blaine, Fantina and Candice were told by the employees in the lounge the tours were to be completed by the end of the day, and would be ready by tomorrow. The adults then heard a ruckus outside and sees Gold and Silver tearing everything up with their sword wielding. Right as they went to run outside to stop them, Red, Light, Green and Pearl came rushing down the stairs as extreme yodeling pierced the air.

"Where the hell's that music coming from?!" Green and Elm hollered.

A door to a nearby restroom blasted open and Wake stomped out while thrusting his fists in the air. "VICTORY!" he screamed proudly.

"What's going on?" one of the employees asked.

 _'Shit...'_ Red thought before turning to Light who was still running beside him. "Can you please distract those workers with your cuteness?"

Light gave him a nod and ran at the employees who were about to investigate what was happening. She stopped in front of them and made herself extra fluffy while releasing the most adorable noises she could make. The humans froze and gasped at the Fire-type, their eyes shining like they were about to cry. Light flopped onto her back and they all started to pet her while admiring how cute she is.

They got outside with Wake now behind them, Candice and Brock tried to move in to stop the two boys but they began hopping all over the place while shouting cheesy insults at one another.

"Ha! You fight like my sister!" Silver yelled, as he skillfully landed on top of one of the hotel's large signs.

"I caught your sister as a compliment!" Gold shot back with a grin.

"You asshole!" Silver snarled, extending the length of his weapon. The fire on Gold's sword grew more intense as it whipped around in the wind. The two lunged at one another as Red suddenly heard Blue's voice shouting something in a whining tone at Silver, but couldn't quite make it out. He gazed up finding everyone else sticking their heads out of the hotel's windows; shouting at the pair to stop the fight before the humans saw them.

"I got this!" Blaine yelled, charging at Gold right as Oak raced towards Silver. However, both leaped out of the way and caused the men to crash into each other with so much force they collapsed and started convulsing on the ground in agony.

"They're getting closer!" Emerald warned, pointing in the direction the humans were coming from. Red was starting to become afraid. The employees inside would eventually come out to see what was happening, and none of them could use their abilities to stop them. Their fight wasn't close to ending either. Just when Red thought they were about to get caught, he heard Elm and Surge's voices shouting at something from above. He gazed up, seeing a familiar Pikachu falling from the sky. Electricity flowed from her cheeks as Wake twirled around shouting something in a different voice.

"YES! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING! THE ULTIMATE RAGE OF A PIKACHU!"

"Wait, what?!" Red, Candice, Pearl and Green yelled.

Before anybody could say anything else, and right as the humans were about to see what was happening, Yellow released a mega thunderbolt with a scream on everything and everyone.

"YES! YES! IT'S FINALLY UPON ME!..." Wake bellowed as the extremely bright and intense light and lightning started to consume him. The earth felt like it was shaking as he continued to stare at the sky. "IT'S FINALLY HERE! AH...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!..."

"AAAHHH!..." one side of the group screamed when they were consumed by the lightning and light, including the kids who were watching from the windows.

"AAAHHH!..." the other side of the group screamed when they were also consumed, including the humans.

There was a loud explosion and a large cloud of smoke appeared. When it finally settled after sometime, everyone was scattered all over the place. There was now a large black singe mark on the ground. Wake was the only one still standing where he was before the explosion. He was still laughing his psychotic clown laugh while the others groaned or remained in stunned silence. Red squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his head, then glanced to the side seeing Fantina and Candice scowling the shocked Gold and Silver; their swords were gone, and the employees rushed outside after hearing the commotion. They gaped at the destruction as Light ran over to Red and looked over to see if he was alright.

"I'm OK...good work on distracting them." he praised, making the Growlithe feel even more proud of herself.

"Great job honey..." Surge moaned.

"What was that for?!" Pearl yelled.

Yellow rubbed the back of her head and chuckled nervously when she was back in human form. "Well, I meant to only shock those two idiots, guess my power got the better of me." she said when the humans weren't paying attention. And apparently, the crowd of people who were about to discover their secret ran off screaming back to the depths of the city.

Meanwhile, back in the hotel rooms, all of the kids laid scattered all over the furniture and floors. The Water and Flying-types took cover before they could get blasted by the electric attack; all but Crystal, who didn't move at all. She couldn't find a spot to take cover that wasn't already taken from someone else, so she got hit. Sapphire, Blue and Leaf gazed at her body when her spirit manifested as her true form above it.

"Crystie no!..." Leaf and Blue yelled in half-whisper voices like they haven't drunken any water for ten days.

Crystal's spirit glanced at her humanoid body and closed her eyes while raising a paw to the sky. She started floating upwards until Sapphire grunted in frustration. She roughly grabbed the spirit and slammed her back into her body. Crystal took in the biggest breath of her life and heaved while trying to slow her breathing. She gave Sapphire a thumbs up as the Ghost-type nodded once, before Crystal dropped her hand.

Outside, Everyone slowly started to regain feeling in their bodies. Red staggered with Light in his arms to his friends as the group towered over Silver, Gold and Yellow with their arms crossed and growling lightly. They shrunk with nervous grins.

Red looked over to the hotel and saw Elm and Brock with their hands clasped together and apologizing over and over again at a fast pace at the employees while the other adults-except for Wake, Oak and Brock-were still trying to gain feeling in some parts of their bodies. He wondered why Wake was so excited when he got electrocuted...maybe it was to toughen him up even further? Most likely, since that was always his reason when he did something extreme. Brock and Oak didn't seem to be effected at all. Neither was Green. Red knew the two relatives were part Ground-type, and electricity didn't effect them. So maybe Brock was part Ground-type too?

He pondered at the thought and slumped. Light looked at him funny, and he assured her again he was alright. It's just they haven't even been here for two hours yet, and chaos has already been unleashed. Then he smiled; oh well. That's daily for him now. His brow furrowed when he felt a small frown.

What else was going to happen while they were here?

...This was going to be a long, long three days.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Yes, there was a couple of Teen Titans Go and a The Road To Eldorado references. Uh-huh, I watch that T.V show sometimes, because it's cute and hilarious. I love the money grandma episode. If you're wondering what kind of yodeling they heard while running outside to stop Silver and Gold, look up Franzl Lang Yodeling. He's on stage wearing a hat that looks like a broom. Anyway, that's what they heard.  
**

 **I guess I like to explore the other side of a character's personality. You know what I mean? Like someone is all sad constantly, and never wants to be around everyone. And that's how everyone knows them for. What would they be like if you saw their wild and cheerful side? OOC-ness isn't all that terrible, I'm still sorry for making everyone OOC, but it can be fun. And it is.**

 **I felt like I was slacking, and felt I didn't want to write anymore for a while. But nope, I will update as much as I can as soon as I can. Eventually though, I'll be going to college. So I'll work on this as much as possible until then because I don't know how often I will be able to update...**

 **Red: I...I'll miss...you...*Extremely sad face.***

 **Me: You're coming with me! And together, We'll bring terror and grief to the place!**

 **Red: *Suddenly laughing the cutest laugh I've ever heard.***

 **Gold: *Screeches impossibly loud* WHAT ABOUT ME?!**

 **Me: Eww...who let this creature in?**

 **Gold: *Whispers* what?...Excuse me?...**

 **Light: *Sets Gold's ass on fire and making him shrill.***

 **Me and Red: Good girl!**

 **Red will give you cookies and a hug if you review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So...no Dawn or Eclipse. Instead, there's gonna be a Pokémon Sun and Moon. HOO-HA. Can't wait for it to come out! I love my** **Pokémon, and I love being a trainer. I'm one of those kids who love them so much I can't start my games over. (Not ashamed to admit that!) Until I transfer 'em somewhere else, then I start a new game.  
**

 **Anyone else like that with their Pokémon?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any songs, lyrics, movies, celebrities...obviously...they all belong to their rightful owners. Just saying this in case I ever do use those things I just mentioned.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _"OH! OH! AH! AH! AHHH!"_**

Leaf growled from underneath her blankets before opening her eyes and glared around the hotel room. "Will you shut that shit off already?" she hissed, face planting into her pillow.

Black blindly reached for her phone until she managed to pick it up without hurting herself; she turned the angry Mankey and Primeape noises off and tried falling back asleep until someone sounded like they were throwing themselves against the door. She, Leaf, Diamond and Yellow all jumped further awake before Yellow lazily fell out of bed and partially dragged herself across the room to answer it. "Who the hell dares disturb my beauty sleep?" Diamond challenged as the Pikachu girl opened the door.

She groaned when she saw Blue in the hall. "Augh...why are you here?"

Blue made a face like she was hurt, but dismissed Yellow's complaining. "Candice asked me to wake your asses up. We have to get ready and get breakfast and all that shiz."

"What time is it?" Diamond stretched, as Leaf was shot out of bed when Black released a Dragon pulse on her. The was a loud boom and Leaf started shouting as Blue answered.

"9:30. Candice didn't want to get up either, but she figures we should get this done and over with so we can do whatever we want."

Diamond made some sort of odd and loud whiny noise "fine...we'll be down in a few."

Blue nodded, and disappeared down the hall. The girls got ready and tiredly staggered out the of their room where Leaf bumped into Crystal who was dragging a sleeping Sapphire by the end of her comforter, since Sapphire was using it like a cocoon. Crystal stopped when her and Yellow made eye contact.

"...Did any one tell you ya killed me while we were trying to stop Gold and Silver?"

"What? Yeah right."

"Uh, you kinda did..." Sapphire began with a yawn as she started waking up. "...She had no where to take cover so she got hit by your...thunderbolt...and I brought her back."

"Ohhh..." Yellow shifted her eyes back to a slightly irritated-looking Crystal. "Sorry!"

"No, sorry is tripping someone and making them fall down a flight of stairs," Crystal started. "Sorry, is accidentally shooting someone with a paintball gun. _Not_ killing one of your friends with an electrical attack!"

"What do you want me to say then?" Yellow whined, their voices echoing in the halls; "you're alive aren't you?!"

"Sorry still doesn't cut it!"

 **...**

Red stared in absolute disbelief at what he was looking at in front of him. Gold, Emerald, Ruby and Platinum were slowly eating their breakfast and sipping on their beverages, Silver, Pearl and White looked like they were about to cry. Oak, Fantina and Elm were once again apologizing-well, now yelling their apologizes to the humans who were fleeing out of the breakfast area the hotel had-, and Light had taken cover with another Growlithe who belonged to an employee under a table.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." White trembled.

Blaine was prancing around on one of the tables singing Poker Face with a microphone in his hands; a microphone none of them had a clue as to where he got it from. As he sang, he had torn his shirt off and thrown it to the side before shouting at Wake to hit him with some water. The men's wellness teacher did, and Red wondered why in hell a Fire-type would want water thrown on it. However Blaine Shakes his head and gasps before carrying one his performance. Wake was behind him wearing only a cape which was a blanket from his hotel bed and shoes with very, _very_ tall soles. He was wolfing down a plate of English muffins and chugging down a large coffee.

"...I'm calling the police." Emerald finally spoke up as he reached for a phone hanging from the wall. But he was stopped when Ruby karate chopped his hand hard, making Emerald cringe.

"No! I need to watch this so I can practice for contests!"

"Practice? What can you learn to practice from something as repulsive as this?!" Elm exclaimed.

"I...I agree..." Red rested his forehead against the table and stared at the floor. Soon, Light and the other Growlithe's cute faces appeared underneath him, and they whined like they were also agreeing this was a nightmare scarring scene.

Blaine was now pointing at the kids, ex-professors and teacher while taking a few steps forward.

 _"~Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_  
 _I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_  
 _I'll get him hot, show him what I've got-_

 _Can't read my,_  
 _Can't read my_  
 _No he can't read my poker face..._

 _She's got me like nobody_  
 _Can't read my_  
 _Can't read my_  
 _No he can't read my poker face..._

 _P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face! Mum mum mum mah! P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face!_

 _Mum mum mum mah!_

 _I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_  
 _A little gambling is fun when you're with me.~"_

"I'm gonna go see if anybody else is coming." Wake said over the disguised Typhlosion's karaoke.

"Why? So they can start screaming and crying in their sleep possibly for the rest of their lives?" Fantina guessed.

"Exactly!" Wake grinned brightly, and with that, he danced away and vanished into the darkness of the halls.

Blaine didn't stop, since another song he was familiar with started playing through the speakers on the ceiling.

"What the hell's going on?" came Green's voice.

"Green no! Don't come in here!" Oak, Elm, Fantina, Platinum, Gold and Silver all yelled at the exact same time as Red raised his head. Green appeared in the doorway, and froze on the spot. He didn't say anything, didn't do anything, he just watched Blaine with a surprised look in his eyes as Blaine huffed, dropping on his knees onto the table and shouting very loudly another set of lyrics of the song.

"Run while you still can boy!" Platinum cried.

"THUNDER THIGHS!" Wake boomed, appearing behind Green. The door frame blocked his head since the soles to his shoes were that high. Green jumped and turned before staring up at the man.

"The fuck happened while I was in the lobby?" he questioned, eyeing Red.

Red went to answer, until he heard a loud gasp. He looked at the other entrance, finding all of the girls standing in it with strange and concerned looks on their faces.

"Alright, what's happening this time?" Surge huffed, squeezing by Wake with Brock in tow. The English teacher was glad the other students found other things to do other than to crowd this particular room. Both men paused and stared at the science teacher, as Candice face palmed. Brock suddenly looked like he was about to vomit until Light and the second Growlithe hopped up on the table Blaine was prancing around on. They scampered around his feet and he went from singing to yelling alarmed while trying not to step on them.

"Light, No! Stay back! And you, get away! Red, call off these Growlithe!"

Red chuckled silently and shook his head no as an answer.

The second Growlithe wagged its tail and rested its front feet on Blaine's leg, and Light went around the Typhlosion; she jumped up and pushed him over by accident, the microphone went flying across the room as he tried to regain his balance. He failed miserably and fell over like a falling tree; there was a loud bang as his torso smacked against a nearby breakfast counter, and he laid motionless on the floor.

The Growlithes peered down at him as everyone watched for any signs of life. When his finger twitched, Wake slowly clapped his hands and started laughing in a low tone. Oak closed his eyes in defeat with a sigh as Elm whistled at the epic fail.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The large crowd of students split up into the three classes when everyone ventured outside. Red, Pearl, Ruby, Silver, White and Sapphire had Fantina; Yellow, Gold, Emerald, Crystal, Black and Green were with Candice and Platinum, Blue, Diamond and Leaf had Blaine. They went their separate ways for their designated tours, and Light had stolen Emerald's hash brown, leaving him screaming and crying in Green's ear as the Fire-type scampered off for Red.

Oak looked around for Wake, Surge and Brock suspiciously. He had warned them to not to cause any destruction or harassment towards Red, directing the harassment strictly at Surge. The three were no where in sight, and the disguised Garchomp huffed before making a decision.

"Elm, what are you planning to do today?"

"I was going to join Blaine's group for a bit. Why?"

"I have a sneaking suspicion that those fools are going to do something disastrous. Despite my warning. So I'm going to keep an eye out for them."

Elm nodded "well said."

Oak walked off into the crowd as Elm watched him go. He closed his eyes and took in a breath. "Surge's like a freaking little kid trapped in a grown man's body." He chuckled and looked up into the sky. "I guess that's never going to change." He added as he followed after Blaine's class.

 **...**

Light had finished off the hash brown, and looked around at the different displays surrounding her. Fantina was chatting away about the history of Snowpoint City and the temple that lies behind it. Regigigas was said to supposedly be sleeping at the very bottom of it. Silver yawned, looking bored but he narrowed his eyes when he saw Pearl wrestling with Ruby from taking off for the contest hall. He suddenly had Light in his arms; seeing how confused and uncomfortable she was by the way she was being held, Red had jumped in and was trying to pry her from him. There was a chorus of shouts and yips from the Pokémon until Fantina made sounds like she was being strangled as she cleared her throat. All three stopped and glanced at the woman, and separated.

"You said I could enter her in contests." Ruby whisper-whined.

"That didn't mean man handle my Growlithe." Red quietly argued back. "I thought you would've checked it out before trying any first."

"I'm going to, that's why I-"

"Ruby, we've got all day after this, chill your fetish OK?" White reminded as Sapphire knelt down in front of Light. "You poor fuzz bucket," she cooed, scratching her ear. "Getting fought over constantly...I-I feel sorry for you!" she partially picked Light up and hugged her tightly before looking to the sky and took in a deep breath. "You're just too precious for this world." She sighed, ruffling the fur on her back. Even more confused now, Light glanced at Silver and Red. "I bet she's gonna start screaming for help." Silver said, and Sapphire gave him an evil look. "What's that suppose to mean?" She demanded, letting go of the Growlithe, who slowly back away into Red's leg.

"Exactly that!" Silver replied, gesturing to all of Sapphire. "Your psychotic-ness and loudness." White was hiding behind Silver afraid at this point, as they could all see the rage lighting up in the Ghost-type. Ruby, Pearl, the rest of the group had all backed away for some sort of safety.

"Silver, I'm warning you now, you should stop before she goes ape shit on your ass." Ruby shuddered.

"So what?" Silver shrugged, walking away.

Red picked up Light and decided it was a little safer to stay up front of the group as Sapphire calmed down. Haunters were suppose to be silly and cause trouble, then laugh about it. So why was she so ferociously angry all the time?

 **...**

"What did you plan this time Surge?" Brock asked lazily.

He was tossing a tennis ball lightly in the air and catching it one handed while watching Candice's group, who were all laughing at Emerald when he got some paint spilled onto his shirt after someone stumbled and it fell out of his grasp. The human screamed his apologies as Emerald sighed, but told him it was alright.

"This ball, will have Light wanting to play. And so, when she chases after it and causes chaos, Red's going to go after her. And realizing he still has no control over her, Yellow's going to see him as a terrible trainer and not want to stay around someone who can't properly train their Pokémon."

"Are you serious?! She knows Light's been properly trained, and she sees Red as a great human for her. She likes the kid, everyone likes the kid! This is stupid!" Brock argued.

"Throw it as hard as you can!" Wake encouraged, as Brock gritted his teeth and shot him an angry glare.

Surge rose from the bushes they were hiding behind. "Hey Light!" He loudly called with a grin.

Light looked around for who was hollering for her, Red sighed as Fantina, Pearl, White, Ruby, Silver and Sapphire, along with Blaine and Candice's groups all looked behind themselves.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Red mumbled, knowing it was another one of Surge's attempts to make him look like a terrible person.

As Wake held Brock down to keep him from stopping Surge, the Raichu dramatically flung his arm back. "FETCH!" He chucked the ball as hard as he could, the wind whipped around it as it rocketed by everyone. Instead of chasing after the toy, Light watched it fly by then glanced in the direction it came from while tilting her head.

"Why didn't she go after it?" Surge cried in disappointment. "Like I said! She!-"

"Not now Brock!" Wake interrupted. They all gasped when they looked back and saw the ball was shooting through a lot of the displays, leaving holes in them and causing people to scramble away to avoid getting maimed by it. It even blasted through the much larger displays, and a couple of them started tipping over.

 **...**

Oak was unable to pick up the three men's scents, since there was so many people out and about. "Where could they be?" He wondered out loud, until he turned and saw the ball barreling through the displays. His brow furrowed and he quickly made his way over to them.

 **...**

Yellow shouted in frustration and yelled angrily at the heavens how hard she was going to kick her dad's ass. Candice and Gold were trying to keep one display from falling over as Blaine and Platinum did the same with another. Suddenly, Blaine, Blue, Red and White spotted a kid in the middle of this hectic mess, and another large display started to fall over towards her. All four sprinted towards the kid, as Blue yelled for her to move away. The girl glanced over her shoulder to see what was causing the shadow to suddenly loom over her; she went to move, but it abruptly stopped. She paused mid step, and the display was pulled back into its standing position with ease. The girl, Red, White, Blaine and Blue waited in surprise for whoever stopped the display from squishing her would show themselves. And they did.

A young woman emerged from behind it. She glanced down at the girl in what looked like surprise. The surprise soon faded into a smile. "Are you alright?" She calmly asked, to which the kid quickly nodded.

"That's good. Where are your parents hon?"

"Th...they're over...there..." the kid pointed behind the woman, and a couple was rushing towards them. Her father scooped her up and held her close, her mother stroked her hair, asking if she was OK.

"I'm fine. This nice girl helped me." The kid smiled. Her parents glanced at the mysterious woman, and thanked her a number of times. She sighed, and nodded with a half smile of her own. And she thought of why they let her wonder off like that in the first place.

Red watched the family of three leave, as the girl snuggled into her father. He glanced at the ground...why couldn't his dad be caring towards him?...

Light noticed how...sad...he suddenly looked. She whined and licked his cheek, she didn't know what was wrong, but he looked at her and forced a light grin. "You wanna play now huh? We can after this is over OK?"

She yipped in happy agreement.

"Well that was intense," Blaine started "good thing you were there!"

"Yeah, who are you?" Blue asked.

The woman glanced at everyone. Her long blonde hair covered half of her face, and trailed down her back and past her waist. "My name's Cynthia," her grey eyes scanned the group with a smile. "I'm from Celestic Town."

Surge, now grimacing that his ridiculous and poorly thought out plan failed, hid behind a tree watching everybody talk to the woman. He drummed his fingers against the trunk in thought.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Surge was dragged out of his thoughts when he looked to the side and sees an angry Oak storming towards him. He gasped, and began stuttering.

"I um...o-oh no, I'm uh...sorry?"

"No you're not! Not until I'm done with you! C 'mere!"

Surge started running like his life was in danger. He looked over his shoulder and realized the ex-professor was still faster than he looked.

Wake and Brock were in the bushes Surge left them in. They were also watching everybody until the two heard stampeding feet and a mix of angry and fearful voices. They looked in the direction right as Surge ran past them screaming: "Brock! Wake! RRRUUUNNN!" Oak barreled towards them with frustrated rage clear in his eyes. "Why? I was dragged into this! I tried to stop him!" Brock protested, however, Wake grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him clear across the land in panic. He looked over his shoulder as Surge had and gasped while he started to run also.

"I saw fire Surge! I looked into his eyes and saw fire!"

"Don't look back! Keep running!"

"I hate you guys!" Brock yelled, running in between the two.

"Come here! Come here I said! Hey!" Oak shouted. God, it was like chasing after three grown kids.

Candice, Fantina, Elm and Blaine all groaned as the kids watched the scene. "So...anyway, what brings you here Cyn...Cynthia?" Candice asked.

"I heard there was a history section of these tours, and I got curious if it had anything with myths and legendary Pokémon involved. I like traveling around and study about those topics, so far I've been to Johto and Unova to learn more about different kinds of legends and myths. And, it does."

"Really? Where?" Elm chirped in sudden interest.

They followed Cynthia around to the front of a set up that wasn't knocked over or punctured with any holes. On it were three ancient carvings of the legendary bird trio: Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos.

"Anybody here from Kanto?" Cynthia asked.

"Oi!" Yellow, Blue and Leaf all cried. Green held two fingers up and Red nodded.

The woman nodded once, "I'd talk to you guys about 'em, but I think that's your history teacher's job."

"Ah, you can tell them what you know darling, it's alright." Fantina said.

Cynthia shrugged with another smile. "Well, over there," she pointed behind everyone and they spotted a display of the Kalos Region's legendaries and history. "That's Xerenas, Yveltal and Zygarde."

Red stared at the three old drawings of the strange creatures. "What...are they...?" He quietly asked, for he's never seen or heard of them before.

"I've heard of them." Green said. "Zygarde's a Dragon-Ground-type that's guessed it monitors whoever destroys the Kalos Region's ecosystem from the cave it hides in. Xerenas is a Fairy-type that gives life, and sleeps for a thousand years in the form of a tree, and Yveltal's a creepy Dark-Flying-type that kills and destroys everything. It takes the lives of everything around it when it dies and becomes a cocoon for a thousand years too. You can say it's the Pokémon version of the grim reaper."

Red blinked. Fairy-type? He's never heard of that type either. He felt his body shudder slightly, thinking of Yveltal.

"Is there any Pokémon that don't exist at all?" Gold asked, crossing his arms.

"Definitely. Plenty of them. But let's not get off topic. Here," Fantina gestured to a display of the Sinnoh's legends. "Is Palkia, the ruler of space. Dialga, the ruler of time, and Giratina, the one who controls antimatter. And as we all know..." She pointed to the last carving. "The God, Arceus. Creator of this world and everything in it. It's believed Sinnoh's the first Region it made; and can change type when holding up one of its plates."

"It's thought to be the most long-lived Pokémon ever," Cynthia added. "Also it can bring back things it destroyed, make certain things vanish into thin air, recreate the creation trio and even halt time. Arceus protects this world from cataclysms like meteors and returns gratitude and compassion to those who treat it with equal kindness. However, if deceived or betrayed, it will go into a violent rampage and destroy everything in a much worse way than Yveltal."

"...Well shit," Platinum started after a moment of silence. "Let's just hope that never happens...right?"

"I really hope not." Candice said.

Cynthia closed her eyes. She looked as if she was thinking hard of something. Then she glanced at Light and Red and walked over to them. She rubbed Light's head "this Growlithe really loves and adores you. She thinks you are the greatest person she's ever met."

Light quickly nodded in approval.

"...H-how...do you...know what she's...thinking?" Red shyly asked, setting her down.

She withdrew her hand. "I'm amusing you're all from Sinnohkull yeah?"

"Yes, yes we are!" Yellow exclaimed with a gloomy expression; and thinking about how psychotic the place was.

"I used to be a student there a long time ago. We had the same field trip as you're having."

Everybody gave Cynthia a surprised look.

 _'So she isn't human either.'_ Red thought.

"...Um...b-before you ask, and to keep it short...Sinnohkull decided to make a change recently and have one human at a time enroll there for different reasons. Which is why Red is with us." Elm stuttered, adjusting his glasses and gesturing to the teen.

"Yeah, I figured." Cynthia replied calmly, glancing back at Red with a soft look in her eyes. "Crazy place ain't it? Now that I got your name, what about the rest of you?"

"MAH FRIENDS CALL ME WAKE!" Wake shouted. He managed to hear her question right as they were running past the group, since Oak was still chasing and tempted to catch the three. Then Brock tripped, Surge and Wake continued sprinting off without him. The English teacher scrambled to get up but Oak grabbed his ankles and started to slowly pull him away. He dragged his fingers across the ground, leaving claw marks which increased in length the further he was being dragged off. "Leave those who fall behind...every man for himself!" Surge bellowed over Brock's wailing, and unaware Brock was now flicking him off.

"I will find you!" Oak shouted after the two who disappeared behind a building.

"...OK?" Candice muttered when Oak and Brock were also out of sight. Next, everyone introduced themselves to Cynthia, then Light went up to and sat sat in front of her.

 _'Excuse me! Do you um, know why Arcanines are called legendary Pokémon?'_

Cynthia bent down to her level. "I'm not sure hon, but I think it's because they are highly respected who possess great power, majestic-ness and regal-ness."

 _'Oh OK...whatever that means. I'm going to become an Arcanine one day once I find a fire stone. And I'm going to be the greatest one who possess those two last words you used that I didn't understand at all for Red!'_

The disguised Pokémon laughed heartily. Although Red couldn't understand, whatever was said from his Growlithe made him smile at her. Light looked around at them all.

 _'What? I will!'_

"I'm sure you will. No, you definitely will." Blaine agreed.

Cynthia stood back up then smiled and stretched. "It was nice meeting you all; but now I'm going to let you get back to your tours." She glanced around "kinda in the mood for ice cream..."

She walked off, waving at the group. Then everyone went back to what they were. And in a short hour-half, they were done for the day. So now they had the rest of the time to do what they wanted; even the teachers vanished like ghosts to do whatever.

"So...now what?" Blue asked.

"Amusement ppppppaaaarrrrkkkkkk!" Leaf boomed, pointing ahead of them at the festival.

Green sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Alright, we can check it out."

Leaf shouted like a man and yanked him away by his arm, so Gold, Silver, Sapphire, Emerald, and everyone else followed pursuit. All but Yellow, Ruby, Light and Red who were left in the dust. The four glanced at one another before Ruby started to strain his eyes towards the contest hall.

"You wanna go check it out now?" Ruby asked.

Light gazed from Ruby to Red and Yellow, unsure if she should be left alone with him. "It's OK...if he gives you trouble you can come find us." Red comforted.

"Why would I give her trouble?" Ruby demanded.

"Nah, I say we give her permission to light his ass on fire if he does." Yellow smirked.

"I'm still here!"

Light wagged her tail in amusement. She gazed at the building, and trotted alongside Ruby. "...Now what do you want to do?" Red asked after watching them go for a moment.

"I kinda want to walk around and check it out first, then maybe play some games and go on some rides, unless you want to do something else." Yellow answered.

"Hey, I asked first, and I don't mind at all what you wanna do." Red smiled.

"Great, let's go then." she grinned back.

The two walked closely side by side, Red looked around himself and sees some of the others either playing games, standing in line for rides or already on rides, or just casually walking around. In the distance, they could hear Oak shouting at Surge, Wake and Brock.

"WHAT'S THIS I HEAR? YOU WERE TRYING TO MAKE RED LOOK LIKE AN AWFUL TRAINER, WHICH RESULTED IN SMASHING UP THE DISPLAYS AND ALMOST HARMING EVERYONE ELSE AROUND YOU?!"

"I tried stopping them Oak!" Brock loudly protested. "I!-"

"I don't care! You were somehow involved! PUNISHMENT!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Almost everyone around the group stared off in the direction where Wake and Surge's screams were coming from; as they continued what they were doing in confusion.

Fantina, Blaine, Elm and Candice couldn't help but snicker loudly from the cafe they were at as they listened to the screaming. Especially Brock's; whose sounded more like screeching machinery for some very odd reason more than anything else. Cynthia narrowed her eyes strangely while facing the same way the humans were while nibbling on an ice cream cone.

Red also started laughing, finding amusement for the first time at Surge's suffering.

Yellow asked if he wanted to go on the Ferris wheel while ignoring the three men's shrills for help; at first he hesitated seeing how obviously high it was. However he eventually agreed to it after seeing Yellow had stuck her bottom lip out with eyes the size of saucers. The pair got on, and she scooted as close as she could to him. Red froze up a bit when the ride started moving, though he smiled and relaxed shortly after when Yellow snuggled even closer. He gazed out the window at the ocean, and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Leaf looked up at the Ferris wheel and smiled seeing how close the two were. The Charizard looked around in curiosity, then scurried over to a little table which displayed several items for sale, and started scanning each one carefully.

"Hey Leaf, what ya up to now?" Emerald asked minutes later. She turned to face him before showing him a little paper bag in her hands. Behind her the cashier was storing Leaf's money away.

"I felt nice and decided to buy Red and Yellow these little gifts for 'em." she grinned.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Sorry this is late, I sometimes find it hard to motivate myself to write...I had a seriously hectic day this past Wednesday; in both good and bad ways, don't know why I mentioned that haha.**

 **So, For the next couple of chapters, there might not be much talk about why they actually went on this field trip for, and instead everyone doing other things besides the tours. They'll get through the tours...meh...you know what I mean right?**

 **Talk to ya'll later.**


End file.
